


Legends

by aos_skimmons



Series: We Could Be Legends [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Demi God AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 63,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who’s that?” Clarke asked. </p><p>Octavia glanced in Clarke’s line of sight.  “That is Lexa Woods.”</p><p>“Is she a daughter of Aphrodite too?” </p><p>Octavia barked out a laugh and shook her head. Clarke felt her cheeks flush. “No. She’s a daughter of Athena.”</p><p>“Oh.” Clarke said, still blushing furiously. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone about your crush on the devil.” </p><p>A demi god au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin hates running. She hates school and now most of all she hates metal birds.

The only thing Clarke Griffin could think of as she ran for her life was _fuck_. Because before today she was a pretty normal teenage girl and now she was in the woods being chased by a flock of feather shooting birds and lets just say the feathers were definitely not soft.

“Shit,” Clarke cursed for the thousandth time as another feather skims by her skin, just breaking the surface. She was pretty sure she had over fifty of those by now and that wasn’t even an exaggeration.

“We’re almost there!” shouted Monty.

Monty Green. Or as Clarke liked to call him the kid who was either kidnapping her or saving her life.

Clarke had literally just finished school for the summer when she noticed three silver birds waiting on the roofs across from her school.

Their feathers shimmered in the light when they ruffled them, like they were made of metal rather than flesh and keratin, and even from where she stood, a good 30 metres away she could feel their piercing eyes, like they were _staring_ at her and no one else. And when she had glanced around but no one seemed to notice them.

Then, of course, they had started chasing her.

She had run down the streets of Sacramento to get away from them when suddenly a hand pulled her down an alleyway. She had recognised him immediately as the kid who had transferred to her school in the last month of the school year. No one had known why.

He had told her he could save her and that he would take her somewhere safe and Clarke didn’t know why, because her mom had always told her never trust strangers, or in this case a virtual stranger. But she believed him.

It probably had something to do with the freaky giant silver birds.

They had gone to her house first and he had given her just enough time to stuff as many of her clothes and belongings as she could into two backpacks.

Clothes, money, phone, sketchbook.

Then they were gone again. Monty threw one bag over his shoulders and Clarke did the same with the other.

She would have packed more but the birds had somehow followed them and started shooting their feathers at her windows, so she kind of had to leave.

They sprinted through the streets again until Monty stopped in front of an old rickety looking motorcycle and told her to hop on.

She had a moment of doubt then because she hadn’t told her mom she was going anywhere and this bike looked like it would fall apart any minute. But then a feather had sliced her arm and she thought _fuck it_ because she really didn’t want to die that day. Monty then shoved a helmet on his head then one on hers and straddled the bike, waiting not so patiently for her to get on.

And when she finally did, Monty took off. Clarke quickly found that the motorcycle was definitely faster than it looked because they were darting through the traffic faster than she thought possible.

During the ride Monty had kept shouting information at her, but she barely absorbed any of it.

Camp. Greeks. Gods.

Those where the three things that she remembered.

_What?_

After about half an hour of crazy driving, Monty had said they were almost there when suddenly a feather had caught the side of the front wheel. It hit it just right to make it burst instantly. They had been thrown to the ground, but luckily the road had been deserted by then and they both landed on the soft-ish grass by the side of the road.

And now they were running.

Running for their fucking lives.

Clarke hated running.

“Does this shit always happen to you?” Clarke threw over her shoulder to the boy who was just a step behind her.

“You’d be surprised!”

And out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the metallic birds start to dive, she felt her eyes widen.

“Monty! Watch out!”

And then Clarke dove, jumping towards Monty, just in time to knock him to the ground. She hissed as she felt a talon knick her shoulder but she quickly dismissed the pain and pulled them both to their feet.

“Are you ok?” he gasped.

“I’m fine.”

“We can’t stop,” Monty told her breathlessly, he tugged her forwards and they started running again. “We’re almost there.”

“That’s like the fourth time you’ve said that!” Clarke exclaimed.

“And this time I mean it. Over there!” He pointed towards two trees that bent towards each other naturally, crossing each other and forming an arch. “Run through there!”

Clarke didn’t ask questions, she just ran. And really she couldn’t have spoken any more even if she wanted too because her lungs were on fire, her legs were burning and her skin hurt all over from the multiple fresh cuts that now dotted her face and body.

She really hated running.

Monty was slightly ahead of her now, maybe five or ten steps, she watched as he ran through the arch.

And then he was gone and Clarke gasped, because he disappeared right before her eyes and stuff like that just didn’t happen.

Her feet skidded to a stop centimetres for the arch and she didn’t know why her brain decided to do that because there were fucking _birds_ trying to _kill_ her. But she also didn’t know what was on the other side of this thing and that scared her too.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to get her breath back. When she glanced over her shoulder she couldn’t see the creatures anymore. _Where were they?_

She listened. She couldn’t hear them either.

Thoughts ran through Clarke’s mind in quick succession. Maybe she should leave now. The birds were gone. She was safe.

She looked at the arch again and a part of her was so tempted to see what was on the other side.

But Monty hadn’t come back out to get her and maybe that was a bad thing. She wasn’t sure.

Clarke had only made it about fifteen steps away from the arch when she heard the screech. It was bone shaking, it was ear numbing and it was way to close behind her.

Slowly, she turned around.

The three birds had placed themselves between her and the arch and up close they looked even more frightening and _deadly_ than before. She could see every silver feather, their beady eyes; she saw their chests rise slightly as they breathed.

And in that second Clarke knew she was in trouble because she couldn’t out run them anymore. She was too tired, Monty’s bike was broken and now she couldn’t get to the arch.

She was definitely fucked.

She watched as the birds lowered themselves, their heads nearing the ground, their wings shaking out, as if they were ready to strike.

Clarke didn’t know what she was going to do because she was weaponless and exhausted, but she knew she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. She clenched her hands into fists, her nails making half moons in her palms and if she looked down at her hands she was sure her knuckles would be white.

But in the end she didn’t need to do anything because then a girl, much shorter than herself, burst through the arch wielding a bronze sword and a loud battle cry that made the birds heads whip around at her.

Clarke stood amazed.

The girl was agile and confident and she slashed at the metallic birds skilfully, making fighting them look easy and almost graceful (and she definitely wasn’t staring because she was probably one of the prettiest girls Clarke had ever seen). Clarke watched as the three birds, which moments ago had seemed so threatening, crumble to dust before her.

The girl casually flicked her dark brown hair over her shoulder as if she hadn’t just saved Clarke’s life and gave her an award-winning smile.

She tucked her sword under her arm and stuck out her hand, “Hey. I’m Octavia.”

Clarke stared at her blankly for a moment before reaching out to shake the girls hand. The girl had a firm grip but her skin was soft and supple.

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

“Well Clarke Clarke Griffin,” Octavia said in a teasing tone, “Are you coming into Camp or what?”

“This is a camp?” Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then she remembered, Monty had said something about a camp.

“Did Monty not tell you?”

Clarke shook her head, “We were kind of busy.”

“Oh right, right, the birds. Gotcha.” She snapped her fingers and pointed her index finger at her and honestly Clarke wasn’t sure how someone made such a common action seem attractive.

“Yeah.”

Octavia narrowed her eyes ever so slightly but Clarke noticed it, “You seem nervous.”

Clarke chuckled awkwardly, “I am, a little. I mean I was just chased by some metal birds across California, Monty disappeared through this gap in the trees and you are holding a really big sword. Also, I really have no idea what’s going on right now.”

Octavia briefly looked down at her sword like she had completely forgot she was holding it, “Crap, I’m really bad at this whole greeting new campers stuff. I mean that’s probably why I never get sent out to find them,” she mused mostly to herself, “Anyway, why don’t I try and explain some stuff for you? Get everything sorted out in your brain.”

“That would be great,” Clarke said breathing a sigh of relief.

“Ok awesome, but do you think we could do it inside Camp boundaries? You never know what stuff will come at you out here. The creatures and smell you from half way across the country out here.”

Clarke wasn’t really given an option because then Octavia was dragging her through the arch. She held her breath as she went through, she wasn’t sure why she did that but she did and when she stepped through to the other side she couldn’t stop her surprised gasp. It ended in her coughing for an embarrassingly long time.

“Sorry,” she said as her coughing fit ended.

“It’s not problem, Camp Ark sure is amazing isn’t it?”

That was definitely an understatement because Camp Ark, whatever it was, looked like a utopia. At least that’s the word Clarke would use to describe it. They were stood on top of a large hill and it gave the perfect view of the Camp.

There were huge buildings with tall columns and a large tower that Clarke was pretty sure had lava flowing out of it. She could see a cluster of twelve wooden cabins all different colours and in the distance she could see a circular structure. She wondered what else there was that she couldn’t see. She glanced behind her and instead of being an arch or trees like on the other side, there was a large sign with the words Camp Ark carved into it, held up by two tall wooden poles.

“What is this place?”

“Camp Ark, like I just said, you’re not so bright are you?” Octavia teased. Clarke blushed with embarrassment because she had dyslexia and people often teased her about now smart she was. Octavia seemed to sense something was off and assured her, “I’m kidding.”

“I know.” She replied honestly, because Octavia genuinely didn’t seem like she was trying to be spiteful.

“Sometimes I forget that I’m not talking to one of my best friends, this is how I talk to them normally.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Take it how you will blondey.” Octavia shrugged.

There was a brief pause, then Clarke asked next. “Where’s Monty?”

“He got taken down to the Infirmary, as soon as he ran through the gate he fell over and did something to his ankle, broken is my guess from how fast it swelled up. The idiot.” Octavia said affectionately. “It’s a good thing I was on guard otherwise you would’ve been toast, am I right?”

“Yeah definitely.”

The two girls started a slow walk down the long path in front of them. From where they were Clarke could see that it split off and lead to all different areas of the Camp. But it was a good half a mile until they would reach anywhere.

“So…” Octavia tapped her chin, “Has Monty told you anything at all?”

“Not really? He did a little on the ride over here but I was kind of focused on the killer birds and you know, not dying,” Clarke admitted. “I do remember him saying something about God? And Greeks?”

“So basically nothing.”

“Yeah basically.

“How much do you know about Greek Mythology?” Octavia asked curiously.

Clarke shrugged, “I know some, like the twelve Gods and what they do, the stuff you learn in grade school,” she shrugged, “Why?”

“Because,” she said dramatically, “What you know, it’s not all myth. Have you ever heard about Gods coming down to earth, falling in love and having kids?”

“Yeah…”

“Well that’s you.”

“What?”

“You are a demi god!” Octavia stated.

_Way to rip a Band-Aid off._

Clarke paused, because she knew what that meant. Octavia stopped with her. “A demi god? No…”

“Yep, half God half human, how cool is that, right?”

“What? No, I can’t be a…”

Octavia twirled her sword expertly between nimble fingers and she spoke, her voice causal, “Only one biological parent? Dyslexic? Maybe ADHD? Do you sometimes see things that others don’t?”

Clarke only blinked, because everything Octavia had listed off was true. She thought back to her mother and her current boyfriend, her struggle with school because of her dyslexia and how she could never sit still because of her minor ADHD, she thought about how no one else seemed to see the birds.

“Yeah…”

“Yep, you’re a demi god. Those are classic signs; we’ve all got them. Also if you weren’t you wouldn’t be allowed into Camp, so that kind of proves it. There’s a energy field around it that keeps out all bad weather and bad creatures.”

“So I’m…”

“Uh huh.”

“So my dad is a- he’s a God?”

“He is.”

“Do you think my mom knows?”

Octavia shrugged, “She probably does.”

Clarke frowned as she remembered all the talks she had with her mother about her dad, how many opportunities she had to tell her and didn’t. How many times her mother had told her that her father had just left one day and never came back and she was never given any other details except that she had his blonde hair and his blue eyes.

“Don’t get too mad at her, she’s not allowed to tell you. I’m sure she would have if she could.”

“Why can’t she?”

“She’s not allowed to tell anyone. It’s the rules set out by the gods. If she tells you, monsters would come after you.”

“…Oh.”

“I’m sorry.” Octavia said solemnly. Then she tried to lightly Clarkes mood slightly by saying, “Don’t look so down blondey, this is a _great_ thing! I mean minus all the life or death moments and stuff it’s pretty damn good.”

Clarke pushed the thoughts of her mom and dad out of her mind and just shrugged, she wasn’t sure how to respond to that because so far her only experience of being a self aware demi god was being chased by birds and that wasn’t that great to her. And now to add to that she found out that her mother knew about her father.

“So you’re a demi god too then?”

Octavia nodded. “Nothing gets past you, huh?”

And Clarke just rolled her eyes because she was quickly learning that every other thing Octavia said was going to be sarcastic and she kind of liked it.

“Who’s your dad? Or mom,” she added.

“Aphrodite,” she answered easily and then Clarke understood why Octavia was so beautiful. She was literally the daughter of the Goddess of beauty.

“Wow, have you ever met her?”

“Once, this year on my sixteenth birthday. I don’t know why she came to visit, but she did, and she gave me this necklace,” she said pressing her fingertips delicately to the heart shaped locket that hug loosely around her neck.

“It’s amazing.”

Octavia smiled fondly and Clarke could tell from the look in her eyes that meeting her mom meant a lot to her. She wondered what meeting her dad would be like.

“Thanks.”

“Do you know who my dad is?” Clarke asked curiously, trying to hide her eagerness because her whole life she had been wondering who her birth father was and now she may be about to find out.

“I don’t know.” Clarke’s shoulders deflated. “Don’t look so sad blondey, you’ll find out soon, once they claim you.”

“Claim?”

“Yeah, they’ll send a sign. Like for me, I glowed pink for an entire day, children of Hephaestus have glowing red hammers above their heads and for kids of Poseidon it’s a green trident. You just have to wait.”

“How long does that normally take?”

“It depends, because you know, the Gods are kind of busy,” Octavia shrugged, “It could happen any second, or tomorrow, or in a week. Maybe a month.”

“So…you don’t know.”

“Nope. Sorry.”

“That’s ok,” Clarke said, her voice slightly dejected, but she meant her words. “It’s not like you can control it.”

As they walked Octavia explained a few other things about the Camp to her. Like how everyone had jobs to do and their was a general schedule to follow but mostly you can do what you want once your jobs are finished. She told her how its purpose was to give demi gods a place to live safely through out the summer away from monsters and creatures that could hurt them and also give them a chance to train so they could protect themselves when they left.

“Some people live here permanently,” Octavia added, “Like me and my brother.”

Clarke briefly wondered why they lived there all year round but she didn’t know how sensitive the topic was so she just asked, “You have a brother?”

“Yeah, it’s quite rare to have siblings that aren’t twins of the same mortal parent. We’re pretty lucky.”

“So he’s a son of Aphrodite too.”

Octavia nodded, “Watch out for him, his name is Bellamy. He’s a nice guy really but he also tries to get in every girl or guys pants that walk through those gates,” she said sticking her thumb back the way they came.

“Noted,” Clarke nodded.

“We should probably head to the Main House first, unless you need to go to the Infirmary too?” Octavia asked, inspecting the visible wounds on Clarke’s body.

“I think I’ll probably need to at some point, but I’m ok for now. I’d also like to talk to Monty at some point.” Clarke suddenly became aware of how sore her shoulder was, but she figured she could be sore few more minutes.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll probably see a lot of him.” Octavia assured. “Come on, Jaha will want to talk to you.”

“Jaha?”

“He’s the Director. Don’t worry, he can be scary at first but he’s actually really sweet.”

* * *

The talk with Jaha didn’t last very long; he greeted her to the Camp and smiled warmly at her when she left.

He had quickly gone over the few rules of the Camp, like you can’t leave without permission and you have to finish your job before doing anything else. He also suggested that she start training and while Clarke hadn’t seemed to eager about it, Octavia told her she didn’t mind teaching her and promised her it would be fun.

“Come on, I’ll take you on a tour of the Camp,” Octavia suggested. “You might be claimed today, so you can leave your bags under my bed until then. I’d say leave them in the Hermes Cabin, which is where you’ll be if your dad doesn’t claim you by tonight by the way, but they steal.”

Clarke wasn’t sure when it happened but from what Octavia was saying and how Jaha had acted apparently she was staying at the camp now.

“Do I even get a say as to whether I stay or not?” Clarke asked suddenly, making Octavia pause in her speech about how she wished Hermes kids wouldn’t steal so much.

“I honestly never even considered that, wow I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot.”

“So you don’t want to stay?”

Clarke shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, “Well I don’t really know…this is all just so much. I didn’t even say goodbye to my mom.”

“Well how about I show you around first, you meet a few people and then you decide if you want to stay. After that, if you don’t want to, all you have to do is tell Jaha and we can get you safely back home.” Octavia assured, “Mind you, now that you’re self aware, there will be more monsters after you, they like to eat demi gods.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh! And another warning, outside the Camp’s boundaries using mortal tech attracts monsters to you.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure how it works but it amplifies it somehow, in here you should be fine though.” She assured, “You should give your mom a call.”

Clarke juggled the idea in her head for a moment before shaking her head, “She never told me the truth about my dad, she can sweat for a few hours.”

Octavia grinned cheekily, “You’re evil Clarke Griffin. I like it.”

* * *

They dropped Clarke’s bags off in the Aphrodite Cabin. It was the fifth one along on the long line of cabins. Each one was decorated differently, according to the traits of the people who lived in them. The Aphrodite Cabin had a bright blue roof and pink columns and when Clarke walked inside she almost choked on the perfume that hung in the air like a leech.

“How do you live in there?” Clarke gasped as they left the building.

“It took some getting used to I’ll admit.” Octavia laughed, “I remember when I first came to Camp Ark I hated being a daughter of Aphrodite, I wanted something tougher, Ares maybe.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder, “But I learned quickly that just because you like to look good and smell nice, doesn’t mean you can’t be tough and brave too.”

“That’s pretty wise of you. How old were you when you came to the Camp?”

“Nine.”

Clarke hid her shock well. She thought about how Octavia must have matured very quickly for her age and she wondered what had caused that. She didn’t ask.

“I’ll take you to the Infirmary first, Monty will still be there and you probably want to get that shoulder looked at.”

Clarke glanced at her right shoulder and winced, there was blood seeping through her shirt and it made her scrunch up her nose in distaste.

She heard Octavia laughing gently, “You’ll have to get used to a little blood blondey, especially if you decide to stay.”

“Wait, so bleeding is a regularly occurring thing?”

Octavia chuckled at her shock, “Clarke, before you even stepped onto the Camp grounds metal birds were attacking you, what do you think?”

“…Ok. Point taken.”

As they walked to the Infirmary, which Octavia said was strategically placed next to the Training Arena, she pointed out the Pavilion where they ate their meals and various people that she was friends with.

So far, according to Octavia, Clarke saw, talked to or waved at most of Octavia’s close friends. She already met Monty and now she knew Jasper, Lincoln and Bellamy. Jasper a son of Hermes and an practical joker/master thief; Lincoln a son of Athena, according to Octavia he was a gentle giant; and lastly Bellamy, and just as Octavia said, he had flirted with her. While he was attractive, Clarke couldn’t deny that, she didn’t find it hard to gently turn him down. The only one she hasn’t met yet was Raven.

They were nearing the Infirmary when Clarke spotted a tall brunette walk out from under the archway leading into the Arena. She was momentarily blindsided because Clarke didn’t think she’s ever seen anyone so attractive before, and that’s comparing her to Octavia.

She had long legs and wild hair that was held back in intricate braids. She was dressed in fighting gear, still with her breastplate on and there was a tear in the sleeve of the long sleeve shirt she wore underneath revealing a long gash on her bicep.

“Who’s that?” Clarke found herself asking before she could stop it.

Octavia glanced in Clarke’s line of sight, her eyebrows shooting up her head at who her new friend seemed to be enthralled by. “That is Lexa Woods.”

“Is she a daughter of Aphrodite too?”

Octavia barked out a laugh and shook her head. Clarke felt her cheeks flush. “No. She’s a daughter of Athena.”

“Oh.” Clarke said, still blushing furiously.

“Don't worry. I won’t tell anyone about your crush on the devil,” Octavia teased.

“I- er I don’t-“

“Chill blondey, I’m just joking,” Octavia laughed. “And I really don’t suggest you hang out with her.”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow, “Why not?”

Octavia shrugged, “She’s just notoriously cold and rude and she’s only really friends with people in her Cabin anyway.”

Just then, as if Lexa could sense them talking about her, she looked in their direction, her eyes meeting Clarke's almost immediately. Normally Clarke would look away but this time she found that she couldn’t.

“Huh…” she murmured her eyes still locked with Lexa’s.

And then Octavia was pulling her towards the Infirmary and their gaze was broken. Clarke couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed.

As she ducked through the tent flaps of the Infirmary she found that part of her mind was still on Lexa Woods.

* * *

“Anya, who is that?” Lexa found herself muttering.

The pain in her arm was now completely forgotten. Her eyes were trained on the blonde stranger, who was staring in her direction. From where Lexa stood she could see various cuts on her face and a few on her arms and she figured that the girls arrival hadn’t been easy.

Classic Camp Ark.

“I saw her walk down from the gates earlier, I think her name is Claire or Clarke maybe?”

Lexa’s eyes followed the girl as she saw Octavia tug her towards the Infirmary. “Huh.”

“Do you have a crush on the new girl Woods?” Anya teased.

Lexa scowled and tore her gaze from the infirmary entrance where Claire or Clarke had just disappeared. “What? No, of course I don’t.”

“Relax hot head, I was just pulling your leg.”

“Whatever.” She muttered.

“Let’s go to the Infirmary, you need to get your arm checked and while we’re there you can do a little checking out yourself.” Lexa heard Anya snickering at her own joke and instead of doing as her friend suggested she shoved Anya away from her. “You know you’re still staring and she’s not even there anymore.”

“No I’m not.”

“So the Commander finally has feelings?”

“I do not know what you’re talking about.” Anya looked as if she was going to say something else so Lexa threatened, “And if you continue you will be on full Cabin duty for the rest of the summer.” Anya crossed her arms and scowled but didn’t say anything else, just like Lexa hoped. She smirked smugly, “That’s what I thought.”

Lexa winced as her cut throbbed but instead of heading to the Infirmary, she headed down the path.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“Back to the Cabin.”

“But what about your arm?”

“It’s fine.” Lexa assured, even though she knew she should probably get it healed.

But she was never good at talking to new people and Claire or Clarke was in there and talking to her was the last thing Lexa wanted to do. Especially in front of Anya and Octavia.

* * *

The Infirmary wasn’t as busy as it normally was, according to Octavia anyway. Clarke spotted Monty lying on the furthest bed from the entrance, with his leg propped up and wrapped in gauze while he munched on some food.

He smiled at them and waved for them over.

“So you’re alive,” Clarke said in way of greeting.

“Sorry I ditched you,” he grinned bashfully, “But I can see O did a pretty good job of scaring off those birds.”

“Please, what else would you expect from me?” she scoffed cockily.

He laughed, “Fair enough.”

“Octavia said that you broke your ankle or something? Good job by the way,” she teased lightly.

“Hey, sometimes people fall, it can’t be helped.”

“How’s the ankle feeling, Green?” Octavia asked, nudging his foot. He winced but it didn’t seem to hurt him too much.

“They fixed up the bone but I’m on crutches for ten days,” he sighed, irritated, “They said it’s still weak.”

“The bone’s already fixed?!” Clarke exclaimed. Monty and Octavia chuckled simultaneously. “How did they do that?”

“You can do it in lots of ways,” Monty told her, “For me they wrapped it in bandages with a special salve and it brought the bone back together.”

“Woah, why don’t they do that for mortals too?”

“Oh anything relatively Godly would seriously harm a mortal,” Octavia told her.

“Maybe not then,” Clarke backtracked.

“Plus, if you eat a few squares of this,” he held up a packet with light brown cubes in it, “It helps the healing along a bit faster too.”

“What is it?”

“Ambrosia.” Octavia told her, “Don’t eat too much though, it will make you sick and feverish. And never give it to a mortal. It will kill them, make their blood burn.”

Clarke’s eyebrows rose, “Ok, noted.”

“Oh by the way Green, Jaha says you did a good job on your quest, apart from breaking your ankle. He told me to pass on the message.”

“So you knew you were going to be taking me here?” Clarke asked confused.

“Yeah,” Monty nodded, “At other Camps they use satyrs to go get new campers, but Jaha thought that would be better to use campers. They blend in better, you know, no horns.”

Clarke blinked, “…Oh sure. But how did you know where to find me?”

“The Oracle told me, she said you were going to be attacked so I went to come get you and bring you to Camp. Sorry if I scared you or anything.”

“Don’t worry, I think the birds did that enough.”

“Oh hey Monty, you’re no longer a quest virgin,” Octavia said slapping him on the back.

He laughed, “I guess not.”

“A quest virgin?”

“It’s what we call it, I wouldn’t say that to Jaha though.” Octavia laughed at the idea. “Monty’s pretty new to the Camp, he only came at the end of last summer. He hadn’t been on any quests yet.”

“I was pretty surprised when the Oracle called me, I mean usually it takes longer to get your first quest.”

“It’s because you’re a cutie Green. She couldn’t resist you.” Octavia cooed, ruffling up Monty’s hair.

“She’s old and creepy, thanks.” Monty slapped her away and looked to Clarke, “You seem to be taking all this in quite well,” he noted.

“Honestly, I’m kind of freaking out inside.”

“And you can freak out a lot more, we still have the rest of the Camp to see.” Octavia announced, “You coming Monty?”

“Sure,” he shrugged.

“Shouldn’t you stay off your foot for a while?” Clarke asked, concerned.

He shrugged, “It’s fine.”

“But first we need to get Clarke’s shoulder looked at,” Octavia said.

She waved over an Apollo kid called Miller and he instructed her to show him her shoulder, which she did. He quickly scurried off to grab various bottles and wrappings and came back a few minutes later.

“It’s healing potion,” he explained as he poured a green liquid onto her shoulder, she felt it run down her skin and seep into her clothes, “Sorry about your shirt.”

Clarke winced, she could feel her skin healing itself and it wasn’t pleasant. “I don’t mind.”

“And I also have a numbing agent if you want it? The wound will continue to heal itself over the next 24 hours or so, so you’ll feel that without this.”

“That sounds great,” Clarke nodded.

He used a dropper and placed three drops of the numbing agent on her wound and immediately the pain disappeared, “There you go. I’ll just wrap this up to keep it protected and you can remove the bandages after the 24 hours.” He smiled happily as he quickly and expertly wrapped her up her shoulder.

“Thanks Miller,” Octavia said.

“Yeah, thank you,” Clarke added.

“No problem,” he shrugged, “And welcome to Camp,” he said before disappearing off to help another patient.

“Now that’s all done we can go!” Octavia exclaimed excitedly.

“Ready Monty?” Clarke asked.

He nodded, “Yeah I am,” then he snatched up the pair of wooden crutches, which where lying on the floor and got to his feet. “Come on, Octavia’s already gone,” and when Clarke looked, she found that Monty was right. The tent flaps swished closed behind Octavia as she disappeared through them.

The two demi gods chased after her. When they stepped outside they saw Octavia yawn over dramatically, “Took you guys long enough.”

“Shut up O,” Monty laughed.

Apparently injuries and fighting were a very common occurrence at Camp Ark because Octavia didn’t even hesitate when she shoved Monty over and he only laughed again before picking himself up off the ground.

They showed Clarke the Arena first. It was a large oval shaped open top structure. There were walls around it and in the middle was a large field, on one end there was archery targets, in the middle there was a small but challenging obstacle course and on the other end there were dummies that people were practicing swordplay on.

Next, they showed Clarke the way to the Lake; Monty telling her that they did water sports on there sometimes and if you were patient enough you could see some water nymphs. They didn’t go down to it because Monty would have found it difficult but Clarke made a mental note to go visit when she had some free time.

“What’s a water nymph?”

“They’re basically minor Goddesses, there are others too like wind nymphs, wood nymphs and there’s more.” Monty explained, “They help look after nature and all the plants and animals.”

“Never litter in front of them, they hate that.” Octavia added.

“But other than that they’re pretty friendly.” Monty told her.

They walked past the path leading down to the lake, following another one with an arrow saying ‘ _Forge’_.

“Hey Clarke, you’ll get to see where I work.” Monty said.

“You’re a son of Hephaestus?” Clarke guessed, realising that she never actually asked who Monty’s Godly parent was.

“Yep.”

“You’d never think though would you because he’s so,” Octavia pinched Monty’s cheek, “weedy.”

He slapped her hand away, “Thanks O. A real self esteem booster.”

“No problem,” she shrugged.

“Raven will probably be there, so you’ll get to meet her,” Octavia said, Clarke noticed how her lips turned up at the mention of Raven’s name.

“Oh yeah, she took on an extra shift,” Monty recalled.

“What’s Raven like?” Clarke asked curiously.

“She’s really good at her job,” Monty told her, “Can basically build anything from scratch.”

“All you Hephaestus kids can do that,” Octavia said.

Monty shrugged, “Not as good as her.”

“True.”

Octavia assured, “I think you’ll like her Clarke.”

When they got there Monty decided to stay outside, claiming that he would probably end up tripping over something with his crutches. Octavia shrugged and pulled Clarke inside, and Clarke immediately understood why Monty had wanted to stay where he was.

It was mostly dimly lit, except for work tops which had bright lights trained on them. Clarke felt herself immediately start to sweat from the heat of the room and she wondered how anyone got any work done. She guessed the blue and orange fires on one side of the room had something to do with the heat.

Octavia sauntered over to a girl, who had her face covered with a bronze mask as she welded a broken shield together. When Octavia tapped her on the shoulder, she shut the fire off and glanced at the new comer. Clarke heard Octavia laugh gleefully as the girl threw her arms over her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

 _That must be Raven_.

Clarke’s guess was confirmed a minute later when she removed her mask and stuck her hand out, very much like when Clarke first met Octavia, and said, “Hey, Raven Reyes at your service.”

“Clarke Griffin,” she replied as she shook the girls hand. It was rough and calloused in comparison to Octavia’s.

“Has my girl O been treating you right?”

In the dim light Clarke could make out tanned skin, sweaty brown hair held up in a ponytail and a wide smile that Clarke wasn’t sure how she had after working in temperatures like this.

Clarke briefly wondered if all demi gods were as good-looking as all of Octavia’s friends.

In the end Octavia answered for her, “Of course I am, I’m the best.”

Raven chuckled and threw Octavia a wink, “You know it baby.”

Clarke swore she saw Octavia blush. _Huh_.

“How the hell do you work in this heat?” Clarke asked as she fanned out her shirt.

“It’s in my blood, I barely feel it.” Raven shrugged.

“That’s incredible!”

“She can do a step better than that,” Octavia told her, “Show her Raven,” she urged.

“Anything for you babe.” Raven said, winking again.

Raven walked towards one of the orange fires. Clarke gasped as she stuck her arm in and held it there for a good twenty seconds and Clarke was sure she could have kept it there longer.

“How did you do that?”

“It’s not something you can learn,” Raven warned, “It’s one of the perks of being Hephaestus’s kid.”

“Can you do that with any fire?”

She shook her head, “Nah, I’m not fire proof, I can’t do that with the blue fire. I’d definitely get burned then.”

“That’s still amazing.”

“It definitely comes in handy.” Raven agreed, “Now, I hate to love you and leave you, well more like love you and kick you out, but I’ve still got work to do.”

“Right sorry,” Clarke apologised.

“Nah it’s no problem, but if I want any down time today I’ll need to get these shields fixed.”

“We’ll get out of your hair,” Octavia told her.

Clarke waved goodbye and Octavia gave Raven another quick hug before ushering her out of the Forge. Clarke wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Somehow Octavia still managed to look perfect, even with the light layer of sweat now coating her skin.

Monty had found a seat on a large rock a few metres away from them so they made their way over to him.

“So you and Raven are dating right?” Clarke asked as they reached Monty. Monty burst out laughing and Octavia began to splutter, for the first time really looking flustered since Clarke had met her.

“What? No. We’re best friends.”

“Sorry, my bad.”

Octavia cleared her throat, “Yeah, I mean no. I love her but, yeah we’re best friends,” she stumbled.

Monty was still chuckling as Octavia stormed ahead, trying to hide the blush that had now crept up her cheeks.

“What was that about?” Clarke whispered to Monty.

“Octavia has a thing for Raven, Raven has a thing for Octavia, neither will admit it,” he stated simply.

“Oh.”

“It’s kind of hilarious really. Especially because it’s _so_ obvious and Octavia gets so flustered around her or when anyone mentions it.”

“Isn’t she the daughter of the Goddess of love?” Clarke giggled.

Monty grinned, “Exactly.”

“Come along my children! Do you want to visit the Stables or not?” Octavia called at them, “And whispering’s rude.”

“Sorry mom,” Monty snickered.

Octavia rolled her eyes, “Shut up Green.”

Monty and Octavia brought Clarke into the Stables. She scrunched up her nose at the smell of dry hay and horse. Clarke was immediately fascinated by the Pegasus and Monty promised her that if she stayed he would take her out on a chariot ride one day.

Next they showed Clarke Allayee, the obstacle that was charmed to change to pose the greatest challenge for the different demi gods. In that moment it was a huge waterfall, barrelling down on three demi gods who were trying to climb up it to fetch the bronze sword at the top.

“Isn’t this a little dangerous?” Clarke asked as she watched, yet again, a person being thrown from half way up the waterfall.

“The world is dangerous Clarke,” Octavia shrugged, “We just have to be prepared.”

“But will we ever actually have to scale a waterfall?” she asked sceptically.

“You’d be surprised.” Monty muttered making Clarke wonder what things her two new friends had been through.

“Come on, the Temple is the last thing we should show you,” Octavia said, “There’s the Woods by the Cabins, but there’s really no point in showing you those, they’re just Woods.”

“What’s the Temple for?”

“The Gods,” Monty supplied. “Kids go there to pray, talk to their parents and what not.”

“Do they answer?”

“Sometimes.”

The Temple was next to the Main House; it was a large white building with tall columns supporting the roof. It was open sided allowing the breeze to blow through it constantly and there was a pool of water at the entrance as they walked inside.

Twelve large statues sat on marble chairs, and even in stone they looked intimidating. God like. Powerful.

Clarke walked slowly, gazing at each statue in turn, looking at their features and trying to find some of hers in them. She didn’t know why but she felt tears well up behind her eyes, she wiped the corner of her eye as one managed to escape.

“Are you ok Clarke?” Octavia asked softly. Clarke felt her hand come to rest on her shoulder. It was comforting.

She sniffed, “Yeah, everything about today is just a little overwhelming.”

“We understand, it’s a whole world that you didn’t know about.” Monty said sincerely.

Octavia nodded, “But we’re here for you, we’re your friends.”

That made Clarke smile, because she may not know the two teenagers very well or for very long at all but she felt strangely comfortable in their presence, much more than with those at her school. She had friends of course, lots of them in fact, but she never felt like she fit in, like there was a part of her that was different. And now she knew why that was.

“Thanks guys. For everything,” Clarke said earnestly.

As they left the Temple, all Clarke could think was,  _I can’t believe one of these Gods is my dad_.

* * *

Dinner at Camp Ark was not like normal dinner. They sat on the Dining Pavilion that was in the centre of the Camp. It was raised up off the ground on a hill and it was surrounded by columns, two of which were only half there and Clarke wondered how they had broken. Or who had broken them.

There were torches blazing on the sides of the columns that illuminated the Pavilion and in the middle there was a large bronze brazier, which held a burning fire. There were various stone tables and benches filled with demi gods and satyrs alike, the tables were covered in deep purple tablecloths. A main table where Jaha sat with some of the other permanent staff at the Camp was slightly raised off the ground and was at the front of all the tables, kind of like at a wedding reception.

Clarke and Octavia were waved over to one of the tables where Bellamy, Monty, Raven and Jasper were already sat at. In that moment she was very glad that she had Octavia, because otherwise she wouldn’t have known where to sit.

When they reached the table Clarke saw that their food was already set out for them, it included an array of cut up apples, grapes and various BBQ foods.

Clarke took a seat in between Octavia and Monty, across from Bellamy.

“Hey Clarke,” Bellamy grinned charmingly, “How was your Camp tour?” he asked.

“It was great,” she replied earnestly, “All of this,” she gestured around her, “still hasn’t really sunk in to be honest.”

“I get that,” he nodded, “When me and O first arrived here I always woke up thinking that it was a dream.”

“I’m sure that’ll be me for the next month,” Clarke laughed.

Octavia’s eyes lit up, “Does that mean you’re staying?”

Clarke chuckled bashfully as all eyes turned to her, “Yeah, I think I will.”

The group of demi gods cheered, earning stares from other tables. Monty patted her on the back, “That’s awesome Clarke. Welcome to Camp Ark.”

Clarke went to take a grape off of her plate then, only to be slapped by Octavia, “What the hell?” Clarke asked.

“Sorry,” Octavia apologised.

“You have to pay your tribute first,” Raven explained for her, glaring lightly at Octavia for slapping her.

“What’s a tribute?”

“You have to put a portion of your food into the fire,” Jasper expanded, “The Gods like the smell of the burnt food.”

“Ok?”

“Come on,” Raven gestured with her head, “They’ve all paid theirs already, but me and O haven’t, so we’ll go with you. Don’t worry, it becomes less weird over time,” she winked.

Clarke stood up; she snatched her plate off of the table and followed Octavia and Raven to the large fire in the middle of the Pavilion. The three of them stood side by side. Octavia went first, dropping a few pieces of cheese, some grapes and a piece of her bread into the fire.

“Are their certain foods that I have to give?” Clarke asked curiously.

“Nah,” Raven shrugged, “I mean I think it’s more respectful if you give your favourite. But I give my asparagus, because I hate it but Heph loves it, right dad?” Raven said, speaking to the fire. As soon as the food dropped in the fire blazed bigger and hotter, like Hephaestus himself had answered her, and maybe he had.

“Your turn Clarke,” Octavia said.

“Oh ok um…” Clarke decided to go with the sausage and a few pieces of cheese, “I don’t know who you are but I hope you like these dad,” she said before dropping the food into the flames.

The fire consumed them in seconds and Clarke hoped that meant she had chosen well.

And then Clarke heard a gasp; she whipped her head around to look at Octavia and Raven.

“What?”

“Clarke you’re glowing!” Raven exclaimed.

“And look! Above your head!”

Clarke looked down at herself and sucked in a sharp breath. Her skin was radiating gold light and suddenly she felt a calming warmth spread through her bones and skin and it made her feel comforted, safe. When she glanced above her there was a golden lyre floating above her head.

“Well it looks like we know who your dad is now, _daughter of Apollo_.”

Clarke felt a smile spread over her lips, “My dad is Apollo?”

“Apparently so blondey.” Raven said, slapping her on the back. “I don’t know about you but I’m loving this gold look, it goes with your hair.”

Clarke blushed, “Thanks?”

When Clarke looked above her head again, the floating lyre had disappeared but her skin still glowed brightly.

“Well,” Clarke heard Jaha’s voice boom over the excited mutterings that had begun quickly after Clarke had been claimed, “It looks like the Apollo Cabin has a new member.” That received loud cheering from the three other members of the Cabin. “We have been blessed by the Gods today, they have safely brought Clarke Griffin to us, even if there were a few mishaps along the way,” he joked, “and for that, we celebrate!”

Cheers echoed throughout the Pavilion as Raven and Octavia dragged Clarke back over to their table. Miller, Nyko and Maya, the three other children of Apollo came over to her to congratulate her and welcome her to the cabin.

After they disappeared back to their tables Monty held up his goblet, “To Clarke, daughter of Apollo!” he cheered.

Clarke laughed happily as the rest of the table echoed his words.

“To Clarke!”

“Daughter of Apollo!”

“Go blondey!”

They all took a sip from their goblets and Clarke was about to too when she realised her cup was empty.

Jasper seemed to notice her issue, because there was clearly no pitcher on the table with them, so he explained to her, “You speak to it. Just say the drink you want and it fills right up.” Clarke grinned. “Nothing alcoholic though unfortunately,” he added, earning a few laughs.

“Shame.” She added lightly. She looked held her goblet in her two hands and stared into it, then she spoke, “lemonade please.”

She knew what was going to happen but she still gasped as the cup filled with cloudy lemonade, she took a sip.

“Mmm.” She hummed.

“Good?” Raven asked.

“The best,” Clarke nodded, “You know, I think I’m going to like it here. I do have one question though.”

“Shoot,” Monty said.

“How do I make the glowing stop?”

Everyone burst out laughing, it was Bellamy who said, “I don’t know blondey, it could last forever,” he teased.

Clarke didn’t get a clear answer, but in that moment she didn’t care, because she was sitting on a Pavilion, surrounded by demi gods, drinking from a magic goblet with people she hoped she would be able to call her friends in the near future.

And everything just felt right.

Across the Pavilion, Lexa sat with her friends from the Athena Cabin, well really she was only friends with people in her Cabin but that was only a minor detail. She found herself staring off in the direction of the newly claimed demi god, a soft smile on her lips.

“You’re staring again,” Anya teased, earning a hard jab in the side from Lexa.

“Would you shut up?”

“What’s this about?” Indra asked.

“Lexa’s crush on the new girl.”

“I don’t have a crush on the new girl,” Lexa insisted.

“She does,” Anya whispered not so quietly.

“Love is-“

“Weakness,” the rest of the table finished for her and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Well it is.” She muttered.

“You should talk to her,” Lincoln suggested.

“You know I can’t do that,” Lexa replied with a frown.

“I know you find it hard to talk to new people but she may be different,” Anya said gently.

“I-“ she was cut off by a loud cheer from across the room and she glanced back over to see Octavia and her friends making yet another toast to Clarke. “I’ll think about it,” she said, mostly to satisfy her friends.

“Good. That’s all we ask,” Anya replied.

* * *

Clarke continued to glow for the rest of the meal and Octavia told her it was probably just her dad playing a small joke on her.

It was dark by the time they finished dinner and after their meal Clarke said goodbye to the new group of friends so she could fetch her two bags from the Aphrodite Cabin. From there she walked the short distance to the Apollo Cabin. It was only then did her golden glow start to fade, even if it was just slightly.

The Cabin was painted bright gold on the outside. Inside, it looked much more spacious than she thought it would considering the size of the building, most of the furniture was painted gold too but the walls were white, with various musical instruments hanging on them.

As she walked through the door three heads poked out of the top of the rooms to look at her, she waved nervously.

“Uh hi.”

“Clarke!” the girl who Clarke was pretty sure was named Maya called, she jumped up from her desk. “Welcome to the Apollo Cabin.”

“Yeah welcome,” Miller added. Nyko just nodded.

“Thanks.”

Maya showed her to one of the three spare beds. It was like her own little cubicle. There were walls surrounding it but only to about shoulder height and there was no door either. But she had noticed that the others had draped curtains over their doors and she wondered why they didn’t just put doors instead. In the small room there was enough space for a reasonable sized bed, a desk, a chest and some floor space.

“We thought you might want this one,” Maya said, “One of the others has a draft and the other is near a pipe that sometimes makes a creaking noise.”

Clarke smiled gratefully, “Thanks.”

“No problem, do you need any help settling in?” she asked.

“That would be great actually.”

They sat on Clarke’s bed together folding clothes which had been stuffed haphazardly into her bag earlier on in the day.

“How was your first day at Camp?” Maya asked.

“It was…intense,” Clarke chuckled, “There was a lot to take in.”

“Oh for sure,” she agreed, “On my first day I couldn’t believe what I was seeing at first. Then I was shown the Stables and I knew I had to stay.”

“You like the Pegasus?”

Maya nodded. “On most days, after I finish my shift in the Infirmary, I head over there to look after our Cabin’s Pegasus. Her name is Sunshine.”

“We have a Pegasus.” Clarke repeated.

“Dad gave her to us a few years ago, before I arrived at the Camp.”

“Wow, we share a dad,” Clarke said in realisation, “That makes us half sisters.”

Maya nodded, “And Miller and Nyko are your half brothers.”

“I find out who my father is, that I have siblings and that I’m a demi god all in one day.”

“It’s a lot, I know, but I think you’ll like it here. Everyone does eventually.”

“I’m sure I will too,” Clarke agreed and she meant it. “So, can I ask you about jobs?”

“Go for it.”

“Jaha mentioned that I’d have to do my job before having free time, what will mine be?”

“Working in the Infirmary of course. All the Apollo kids work there.”

“But I don’t know anything about demi god healing.”

“We’ll teach you,” she assured, “Tomorrow you can share my shift and I’ll show you the ropes, we can share shifts or you can share with Miller or Nyko until you’re good enough to have your own. I also have tons of scrolls and books that you can study.” Clarke’s eyes widened, “I know it sounds like a lot of work but trust me, you’ll pick everything up really quickly.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s in your blood.”

* * *

Clarke and Maya had almost finished arranging her new room when Clarke remembered her mom. She quickly excused herself before snatching up her phone and heading out the Cabin, telling them that she’d be back soon.

She had over twenty missed calls from her mom and even more text messages. She cursed because she was going to be in so much trouble.

She dialled her mom’s number. She picked up after the first ring.

“Oh thank god Clarke! Where the hell are you?! Are you safe? What happened?” Abby Griffin fired questions at her from the other end of the line.

“Mom, mom, I’m fine. I swear.”

“You scared me so much Clarke! I’ve been running all around Sacramento trying to find you, calling everyone I know. I phoned the police!”

Clarke cringed, “Mom, I can explain.”

“You better start explaining young lady and when you get home you’re grounded for a year.”

Clarke took a deep breath before saying, “I’m at Camp Ark. I know about dad, my real dad, and I’m not coming home.”

As Clarke walked she found herself following the signs leading her to the lake. For a long while Abby didn’t say anything.

Then, “Camp Ark?”

“The camp for demi god’s mom, surely Apollo should have told you about that.” Her voice was cold and harsh but she couldn’t help it.

She heard her mom sigh, “So you really do know.”

“Yeah I do, why didn’t you tell me?” She already knew the answer, but she still had to ask.

“I wasn’t allowed to Clarke, the Camp must have told you that.”

“They did.”

“I never wanted to keep it a secret from you. But Apollo said that if you knew, monsters would start to hunt you. I couldn’t put you in danger like that sweetie.”

“Did you always know about dad? Even when you first met him?” Clarke asked softly.

“No. He told me his name was Jake, I only found out after I had you, when he had to leave.”

“Did he love you?”

“I really think he did.”

“Then why didn’t he stay?”

“He’s a God Clarke, they have other duties.” Clarke wasn’t sure if her mom was saying those words to her or to herself.

“Yeah.”

“How did you even end up at Camp Ark?” Abby asked next, just as Clarke reached the lake.

It was large and dark and it shimmered from the reflection of the moon and stars that somehow seemed so much brighter at here than back at her home.

Clarke took a seat in the sand, just a few feet from the waters edge, and then continued to retell her mom exactly how she got to the Camp, metal birds and all. When she finished Clarke could hear the concern in her mom’s voice.

“I’m fine now mom.”

“Are you sure, it sounds like you got cut a lot of times.”

“I did, but they weren’t that deep and anyway when Apollo claimed me, I think he did some sort of healing thing too, all the cuts are gone.”

“How is that possible?” she asked in wonder and Clarke could tell her mom’s doctor side was coming out.

“I don’t know, but it happened.” Clarke assured. “You wouldn’t believe the medicine mom, you’d be so interested in it. They healed someone’s broken ankle in half an hour, they sealed up a large cut on my shoulder too.” She subconsciously rolled it slightly.

“I can’t wait for you to tell me about it more.”

“I will. But I should get going now, it’s late.”

“It is,” she agreed. “When are you coming home?”

“I don’t know, maybe at the end of the summer.”

“You have to come back for school Clarke.”

Clarke wanted to say that she didn’t and that other kids lived at the camp for the entire year too but in the end she didn’t want to cause an argument so she just said, “Ok mom, I’ll come home before then.”

“Thank you. I miss you, and I was so worried!”

“I know, I’m sorry, I realise now it was stupid of me to not phone sooner.”

“It was stupid, and irresponsible.”

“I’m sorry.”

Another long sigh. “It’s ok.”

“Am I still grounded for a year?” she asked tentatively.

Abby chuckled and Clarke hoped that it meant that her mom had forgiven her for not calling, “You’re not grounded for a year, maybe just a month.”

“Ok, I can deal with that.”

“Call me as often as you can, ok?” Abby said.

“I will.”

“And be safe.”

“I know mom.”

“Also, I love you.”

“Love you too, talk to you soon.”

Clarke hung up the phone feeling a little lighter than she had before. She turned off her phone before slipping it into her jeans pocket.

She sat by the lake for another ten minutes, before deciding that she should get some sleep.

As she walked through the Camp, she wondered what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

Clarke had been woken up at 8:45 to go to the Pavilion for breakfast. There she sat with her Cabin while they dug into bacon, eggs and pancakes. She filled her goblet with steaming coffee just like her mom made it and it reminded her of home.

She spent the morning with Maya in the Infirmary learning and absorbing as much information as she could. And as it turned out Maya had been right, healing was in her blood. She learned how to mix a basic healing potion and how to make a salve for if someone got a rash from the prickly horn snaps that grew in the Woods.

At the end of their shift Maya gave her a thick leather bound book from one of the shelves in the Infirmary.

“Here, this has most of the standard potions, salves, lotions and foods that help healing.”

The book was heavier than it looked and Clarke almost dropped it when Maya handed it to her, “Thanks.”

“You don’t have to stress about learning all of them,” she assured. “Over time you’ll just naturally memorise them.”

“Ok, good to know.”

“Nyko should be coming in for his shift now. So we can head out if we want.”

As if on cue, Nyko walked through the entrance silently, nodding at both of them. Clarke had quickly learned he didn’t speak unless he needed too. But he was still friendly and Clarke knew that over time she could become close friends with him.

“So is it always just one person on shift?” Clarke asked as they left the Infirmary.

“On a day to day basis yeah, but we can be called in any time if it gets busy and then we just stay there until everyone is fixed up. After events like the Chariot Race or the Lava Climb, we usually all have to be in the tent because of all the casualties.”

“Do we not take part in the events?” Clarke asked.

Maya shook her head, “No we do, we only go if we’re not injured ourselves, and sometimes even then we have too. But it’s our job,” she shrugged indifferently.

“Who heals if we can’t?”

“The wood nymphs. They have a particularly good sense for which plants to use and they have a knack for salves.” Maya explained. “I hate to just leave you but I’m heading over to the Stables now, unless you want to come?”

Clarke smiled but shook her head, “Sorry, I’m going to drop this back at the Cabin then I told Octavia that I would meet her at the Arena.”

“It’s fine, I’ll catch you later.”

The two parted ways. Clarke went to the Cabin as fast as she could, she dropped off the large book on her desk. Then she quickly changed into a sports bra, which she was very thankful that had somehow managed to find its way into one of her bags, and a t-shirt.

On the way to the Arena she ran into Raven. She looked like she had just come from the Forges, there were patches of soot on her white tank top and there was a thin layer of sweat covering her skin.

“Hey!” Raven waved at her, “You’re heading to the Arena right?”

“Yeah, Octavia said she was going to start sword fighting with me.”

“I hope you don’t mind that she invited me along,” Raven said as they started walking again.

“Not at all. I mean I’m slightly concerned that this means there’s more people to see me fail, but other than that, the more the merrier right?”

Raven laughed, “I’m sure you’ll do fine blondey.”

* * *

Clarke Griffin could not sword fight.

She threw her sword onto the dirt in frustration and sat down on the ground. She knew she was acting like a child but she didn’t care. Even with her new leather breastplate and helmet, she had more bruises on her body than she could count and her body was exhausted.

They had been going at it for almost three hours now and Clarke still hadn’t improved at all.

“It’s fine, really Clarke. This was your first lesson,” Octavia assured. “Stuff like this takes patience and practice.”

But Clarke didn’t really hear her, well more like she wasn’t really listening. “I hate this. I hate swords and ugh!” she groaned.

“How about we take a break?” Raven suggested. “We could tell you about Thromafali?” she looks to Octavia who nods.

“What’s that?” Clarke asked with mild interest.

“Come on, lets go sit in the shade and we’ll tell you.”

The three girls moved to the only part of the Arena that had cover, Octavia snatched up the water bottle she brought with her and took two large gulps before handing it to Raven who drank from it then handed it to Clarke.

“Thanks,” she said before taking a gulp, then another. “So what’s Thomrafaliy?”

“Thromafali.” Octavia corrected.

“Right, my bad.”

“Have you ever played paintball before?” Octavia asked.

“Once, for my friend’s birthday.”

“Well think about that and then times it’s awesomeness by like a hundred or something,” Raven exclaimed.

“Thromafali is basically a huge paintball fight between the campers and it’s happening at the end of the week, on Sunday.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Oh it is,” Octavia agreed, “But it’s not normal paintball, you’re also allowed a regular weapon, so I could bring my sword if I wanted to. But the only way to get someone out is to hit them on their torso or back with paint, if it’s on your legs or arms you can still play.”

“Sword fighting paintball, great.”

“It doesn’t only have to be swords, crossbows are good too, and hand grenades.” Raven added.

“Raven and Monty make all of our Thromafali weapons, the paint ones. And our regular ones.” Octavia informed her.

“Who else is on your team?” Clarke asked curiously.

“The rest of the gang,” Raven answered, “And you too, if you want.”

“Wait, really?” Clarke asked excitedly.

“Yeah, you’re pretty cool blondey, why not, right?”

“Ok awesome, thanks.”

Then Raven informed randomly, “You know, I’ve heard that in other Camps they make you play these sort of events in Cabins, but we don’t do that here. Jaha says it’s because when the Gods fight in a war they don’t fight only by themselves, the fight in a team with the rest of the Gods, so that’s how we should do it to. Use all the skills you can in one team and what not.”

“That’s reasonable,” Clarke agreed.

“How shit would it be to be stuck with just the people in your Cabin?” Raven asked.

“Raven, everyone in your Cabin is really nice. Plus you guys make the best weapons.” Octavia reminded.

“Yeah I know but still,” she shrugged. Raven clapped her hands together. “So, blondey, are you ready to try again?”

Clarke groaned but stood up. Raven and Octavia followed suit.

“Fuck. Yeah let’s get this over with,” she muttered making her two teachers burst out laughing.

* * *

Clarke’s next day at Camp Ark was very much like the one before. She spent the morning in the Infirmary, this time with Miller. After that she went to the Lake to read through the various books Maya had given her and then after that she went to the Arena with Raven and Octavia to practice her sword play.

On the fourth day, Clarke was ready to give up and she’s pretty sure that Octavia was becoming frustrated too.

After their session Octavia left to go meet with Lincoln who had booked Allayee for the two of them, Clarke didn’t understand how she had the stamina.

Instead of leaving though like she had originally planned, Clarke decided to hang around for a little bit longer. She stood herself in front of the wooden dummies and practiced the manoeuvres that Octavia had shown her time and time again.

When she stumbled over her own feet she couldn’t hold in her yell of frustration, “Fuck!”

“You need to lower your stance.” Clarke jumped at the sound of the voice.

She twirled around, and she hadn’t meant to but she brought her sword with her. But the person had good reflexes, very good reflexes apparently because in a second her sword was unsheathed. A smooth shearing noise was made as she whipped out the weapon, blocking Clarke’s accidental attack and easily unarming her. Clarke’s sword flew threw the air and the point jammed into the ground, leaving it sticking up out of the dirt.

Lexa Woods stood in front of her, her expression not giving away any sign of emotion. Clarke thought Lexa looked even more beautiful up close, she had striking eyes that were bright green with flecks of brown. Her face was angular, with high cheekbones and a sharp jawline.

She was dressed similarly to Clarke. A breastplate was covering her chest but she wore a sleeveless shirt underneath showing off her toned arms nicely. Clarke had to stop herself admiring them and the intricate tribal tattoo that decorated her right arm.

“Careful,” was all Lexa said.

She walked over to Clarke’s borrowed sword and pulled it from the ground. She walked back over to Clarke and held the grip out towards her. Clarke took it.

“Sorry about that,” Clarke stammered, embarrassed.

“It’s quite alright.”

“You’re Lexa Woods, right?” Clarke said, even though she already knew she was Lexa.

But Lexa still nodded and then said, “And you’re Clarke Griffin.”

“Right.” Clarke nodded. “Again, sorry for the whole, accidently attacking you.”

Lexa just lifted one shoulder in reply. “Perhaps the sword is not for you.”

She didn’t know why but the sound of Lexa’s tone made her feel slightly defensive, “What, don’t you think I could do it?”

“I never said that. I’m sorry, I did not mean to imply that you were inept.”

Clarke sighed, “No I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped, I just can’t get sword fighting down.”

 “What I meant before was perhaps you should try a different weapon.”

“A different weapon,” Clarke repeated, “Ok, yeah.”

“May I make a suggestion?” Clarke nodded. “As a daughter of Apollo you may have inherited his natural ability for the bow and arrow. You could try that first.”

“That’s a good idea, yeah I think I will.” She smiled widely at Lexa, who only nodded in response, “Thanks Lexa.”

Clarke didn’t expect Lexa to stay and help her because Lexa had obviously come to the Arena to train, but she was pleasantly surprised when Lexa followed her, plucking a standard bow and arrow off one of the racks just as she did. Lexa then slung a quiver over her head so it rest diagonally across her back, and Clarke did the same.

Clarke noticed how much more natural the bow felt in her hand rather than the sword which she hadn’t been able to manage to make feel right.

She had a good feeling about this.

They moved to the archery targets then, Lexa bringing her sword and leaving it stuck in the ground next to them.

“Have you ever done archery before Clarke?” Lexa asked first.

“No, never.”

“It is quite simple in theory, but for some it can take time to master it.”

“Ok.”

Lexa demonstrated how to hold the bow and how to load the arrow. She used three fingers to pull back the string. She had a firm hand on the grip and a steady arm as she lined up her shot. She fired. The arrow landed just left of the bullseye.

Clarke’s jaw dropped, “Impressive.”

“As a daughter of Athena I am naturally skilled at almost any weapon,” Lexa shrugged, because to her it wasn’t incredible or shocking, it was simply one of the things she inherited from her mother. “Now it’s your turn.”

Clarke followed the motions that Lexa had done, holding the bow out in front of her with a straight arm, knocking the arrow onto the string and using three fingers she pulled the string back.

She paused.

She could feel her nerves, her shoulders were tense and she was already tired from the hours of sword training.

“Take a deep breath and relax.”

Lexa’s voice was closer than expected, but her words and voice washed over Clarke like some sort of potion and she felt her muscles relax.

“Ok.”

“You can do this Clarke.”

She lined up her shot. She fired. The arrow landed with a satisfying thunk in the middle of the bullseye. Clarke gasped in excitement.

“I did it. I did it!” She jumped up and down where she stood, then spontaneously she threw her arms around Lexa’s shoulders.

She felt Lexa stiffen in her arms, so she hastily retracted herself.

“Sorry.” She flushed with embarrassment and excitement.

“It’s fine.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t,” Lexa replied honestly. Quite the opposite in fact. “Shall we try again?”

Clarke nodded determinedly and knocked another arrow. Lexa did the same.

They spent another hour and a half firing arrow after arrow and almost every time Clarke would get a bullseye and each time it happened she still felt that same rush of excitement.

By the end of their session, Clarke’s arms were exhausted.

“Thank you Lexa,” Clarke said.

“It was no problem,” Lexa shrugged.

“Still, I really appreciate it,” Clarke told her. “I’m going to get a drink from the Pavilion, do you want to join me?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked as if she was trying to decide but finally she shook her head, “No thank you Clarke perhaps another time. I would still like to get in some sword practice before dinner.”

“Right, sorry. I didn’t mean to waste your time.”

“It was no waste, I assure you,” Lexa guaranteed and Clarke smiled at her words. Lexa cleared her throat uncomfortably when she realised what she said. “You did well today Clarke, you’re a good archer.”

“Thanks,” Clarke grinned, “I’ll see you at dinner then?”

Lexa nodded, “Of course.”

Clarke left the Arena with a smile on her face and a satisfied feeling deep in her chest. She learnt two things that day.

One: she was a good archer.

And two: there was more to Lexa Woods that people seemed to think.

Clarke wasn’t sure which she was more excited about.

* * *

Clarke was sat around the table at the Pavilion. Her arms were sore and she had a large bruise forming on her thigh from sword practice with Octavia but those things hadn’t deterred her high spirits.

Raven was sat to her left and Jasper to her right. They had already paid their tributes to the Gods and now they were digging into their meals. This night it was pizza, Clarke’s favourite. Clarke sipped from her goblet, the refreshing taste of apple juice filling her mouth and sliding down her throat.

“Wait.” Raven said. “So you’re telling us that you actually talked to _the Commander_ herself?”

Clarke nodded, “I honestly don’t know what you guys are talking about when you tell me about her. She really wasn’t that bad.”

 _She was really nice in fact,_ Clarke thought.

“Are you sure it was Lexa?” Bellamy asked. “Maybe she has a secret mysterious twin.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I’m almost certain of it.”

“Almost,” he repeated.

Clarke threw a grape at him and he tried to catch it in his mouth but missed, bouncing against his cheek instead.

“Shut up Bell,” Octavia said earning a glare from her brother, but he did stop talking.

“Lexa helped me with my fighting, she suggested the bow and arrow rather than the sword.”

“Bow and arrow,” Octavia groaned, “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you’re stupid,” Bellamy muttered.

Octavia scoffed. “Good one bro.”

“Well anyway,” Raven interrupted them before they could get into a full sibling dispute, “the Commander must really like you, and she doesn’t like anyone,” she mused.

Clarke shrugged, “I’m sure it was just because I’m new.”

“Nah, she doesn’t like anyone ever.” Raven shook her head.

The Lexa topic quickly lost interest and the conversation moved onto the upcoming Thromafali. Monty and Raven both launched into conversation; describing all the new weapons they had come up with. Raven even saying that she’ll pull together a bow and arrow for Clarke.

During the conversation Clarke found herself glancing towards Lexa’s table every so often, as if she was checking that she hadn’t disappeared throughout the meal. It was clear she wasn’t talking much, only ever adding a few words now or then to the conversation. And Clarke wondered what Lexa had done in the past to make everyone dislike her.

Clarke hadn’t been at the Camp very long but so far Lexa hadn’t seemed like someone to hate. Sure she wasn’t very talkative, and she was quite formal, but that was nothing to dislike. Some people were like that.

Just then Lexa looked up and their eyes met across the room like they were in some cheesy chick flick, but they didn’t look away bashfully or become flustered. Instead, Clarke sat up a little straighter so she could see Lexa better and Lexa moved her chin from her hand where she had been resting on it. Clarke smiled at her and even from this distance she was certain that she saw Lexa smile back.

And then Raven was prodding her side trying to get her attention, breaking her eye contact with Lexa.

“Sorry what?”

“I said, tomorrow when we’re all finished with our jobs we should meet up and discuss tactics.”

“Ok, sounds good. And maybe teach me how to play?” she added lightly.

Raven laughed, “Yeah, yeah blondey. We’ve got your back.”

* * *

The next day Clarke had just finished up in the Infirmary. She spent her day learning about how to treat various degrees and types of burn after a kid from the Dionysus Cabin was carried in on a stretcher having been in an accident on Allayee involving lava.

She headed to the back of the Stables, where Raven had suggested they meet as there were work tables and it was close to the Forge so she could show them their new weapons easily.

“Hey slacker,” Bellamy called and Clarke realised she was the last one there, everyone else was sitting in some form of a circle on the ground waiting for her.

“Sorry, the Infirmary was crazy today.” Clarke apologised.

He nodded and assured her, “I’m just teasing you.”

“Now that the team is all here lets begin.” Raven said and everyone hushed down.

“First off, we thought we’d explain the rules to you,” Monty said, looking to Clarke as he spoke, “Then we’ll go over defence tactics, then offence and lastly you’ll get your new weapons.”

“Wait, can’t we get the weapons first?” Octavia asked.

“We both know that if you get them now you’ll be distracted with them for the rest of the day.”

Octavia couldn’t argue with that. “Ugh fine.”

Everyone seemed happy with the plan so Raven launched into telling Clarke the rules of the game, and this is what Clarke learned in the next ten minutes:

The aim of the game was to protect your Fortress and stop others invading while also trying to invade opponents Fortresses.

To invade a Fortress you have to get your body fully inside and take the Fortress’s clip to prove you invaded.

You’re dead if you get shot in the chest or the back but not if you’ve been hit on the arms or legs. This rule being based on the fact that it was possible to still fight in a real battle if your arms or legs have been hurt but it’s most likely a death shot if you get hit on the torso.

You can have other weapons to fight off opponents but a player is only out when they are hit with paint.

The game ends when one team is left.

Headshots, killing and permanently harming someone is strictly forbidden; your clothes or armour can’t be charmed to stop paint showing up or sticking; and if you’re out you’re out.

“So do you think you have it Clarke?” Jasper asked after no one could think up any more rules.

“Most of it,” she nodded confidently.

“Ok great,” Monty grinned, “Now, offence and defence, we need ideas.”

“Well obviously we always need at least one person guarding the Fortress,” Octavia said.

“Any takers?”

Jasper volunteered himself and Clarke surprised herself when she raised her hand too. “Yeah I can do it too if we need more.”

“Ok good.” Raven nodded, “That means that if the other teams are really on the offence we have a better chance. Now, I know I said I was going to show weapons later but I want to get your opinions on something I’ve been working on.”

Raven dug around in her pocket and pulled out a metallic cylinder that was no longer that four inches. She clicked the top and it extended either way, one end forming a sharp point.

“Wow, there’s no killing remember,” Bellamy reminded.

Raven rolled her eyes, “It’s not for killing numb skull. You press the button on the top again and then you throw it into the ground like a javelin. You then have ten seconds to get out the way before it shoots paint out in all directions.”

Octavia took the weapon out of Raven’s hands and inspected it, “That’s insane.”

Raven blushed modestly after Octavia’s compliment. “Thanks. I only have one though.”

“They’ll be great for defence.” Jasper added.

“Yeah that’s what I was thinking originally.”

There was a hum of agreement.

Clarke cleared her throat gaining everyone’s attention, “So how exactly do we defend?”

“The best way to do it I’ve found is to stay hidden but alert,” Octavia said, “Put one obvious person on top of the Fortress to get a good view, the other stays hidden and attacks when they’re distracted. You just can’t let anyone in, otherwise it’s game over.”

“Ok sounds easy enough.”

Octavia chuckled, “Aw so naïve, you’ll learn soon enough.”

“That sounds…ominous.”

They moved onto talking about offense, deciding to break the remaining people into teams of two with Raven and Octavia together and Monty and Bellamy in another team.

“That way we can attack more Fortresses at the same time.” Monty said.

They discussed various other tactics over the course of the hour until they decided that they had a few good ideas in their bag. Eventually Octavia’s incessant asking for their new weapons became too much and Monty relented. So he and Raven disappeared to the Forge.

“Why are you so annoying?” Bellamy asked.

“Why are you so ugly?” Octavia shot back and Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle because calling a son of Aphrodite ugly was like saying puppies weren’t adorable. “Anyway, you know you want to see your knew stuff.”

And Bellamy couldn’t deny that.

Raven and Monty appeared a few minutes later pulling a small wagon behind them. It was filled with various weapons and items.

“Gods, you must have spent ages on all this,” Jasper said.

“Well everyone’s gotta have a hobby,” Raven shrugged. She reached into the cart and pulled out two spheres, “They're new and improved hand grenades, now equipped with more paint and a larger radius.”

Monty went next; he picked up a variation of a crossbow and a large quiver of arrows. “For Bellamy we have your favourite, the arrows are much more balanced now,” he told him.

“Awesome, thanks dude.” He said taking the items and inspecting them.

“Now I know most Cabins don’t like to use classic paintball guns, but this game Monty and I thought that we should go for it, it may give us an edge, you know?” She pulled out four paintball guns constructed with scrap pieces of metal but no one doubted them, Raven and Monty made them after all.

They handed one to Jasper and one to Octavia, Raven and Monty keeping one for themselves.

“These things can fire paintballs every second, but the only thing is you have to be careful about how many you use, they can only carry about 100 paintballs before you have to reload.”

That left Clarke. Raven reached into the cart again and pulled out a bronze bow.

“Now I know you don’t have a bow of your own, so I spent all last night pulling this together for you.” Raven said.

“Raven, it's beautiful,” Clarke breathed as she ran her fingers over the flexible metal. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome blondey. Now this one’s special because it can fire regular arrows and the special paint ones, so don’t go breaking it,” Raven joked. “I’m kidding, I could fix that thing easily.”

“I know I already said thank you but I feel like I need to say it again, so thank you.” Clarke said making Raven chuckle and pull the blonde into a hug.

“Don’t mention it. And here is your quiver. It’s only got paint arrows at the moment. I’ll make you some real ones after the Thromafali.”

“So, what do you guys think?” Monty asked.

“I think we’re gonna fucking win this thing!” Octavia exclaimed.

The rest of the gang cheered loudly with her and as Clarke glanced around her new group of friends, she thought she could definitely get used to life at Camp Ark.

* * *

Thromafali day arrived quickly, with Clarke spending her time either in the Infirmary, studying the books and training in the Arena with the gang. They had a couple more meetings over those days to discuss more tactics but Clarke still felt nervous, butterflies had been a constant in her stomach since she woke up.

Over the last few days she hadn’t spoken to Lexa very much, except for smiles every now and then and once when she came into the Infirmary with a cut across her abdomen from sparring with Anya. Clarke had been the one to treat her and her whole face had flushed red when she asked Lexa to lift up her shirt. They didn’t speak much then either but Clarke did learn that according to Lexa she was prone to get scrapes and bruises during battles. The girl had well defined abs and it didn’t help that Clarke had to rub a healing salve all over it. Maya had teased her for the rest of their shift.

Now Clarke stood hidden high in a tree that she had scaled, waiting for the horn to sound signalling the start of the game. They were Team 3 and there were six teams overall with members ranging from six to seven. That was six Fortresses to take down and a lot of people to ‘kill’/ not be killed by.

The Woods around them were a mixture of various greens and browns, the floor was littered with fallen leaves from past seasons and different flowers, some of which Clarke had never seen before.

Monty and Bellamy were on one side of the Fortress, ready to disappear off to Fortress 1 and 2 while Octavia and Raven stood on the other side ready to go to 4 and 5. The last one they would attack together if it still hadn’t fallen by the time the others had. That was the goal anyway. Jasper stood on top of their Fortress, the game hadn’t even started yet and Clarke could see his eyes darting around, always watching. He sent her a thumbs up and she responded by sending one back.

The whole team was dressed in matching outfits, with dark green shirts to blend in with their surroundings, their breastplates and helmets. They wore lines of some kind of black grease that Raven had scavenged from the Forge under their eyes. Clarke had been sceptical but Raven had just grabbed her face and put the grease on herself, claiming that they all had to look equally badass.

Clarke had a long dagger sheathed at her side just in case she ran out of arrows but she hoped she wouldn’t, Raven had made her plenty and they were all strapped to her back in the leather quiver she had been given. A piece of rope was attached to her waist, which was wrapped around the tree branch, ‘a safety precaution’ Monty had said.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud horn echoed through the forest and the offense teams were off.

Now they just had to wait.

It didn’t take very long for Clarke to spot their first opponent. She recognised them as Fox, daughter of Dionysus and member of Team 1. Jasper hadn’t spotted her yet but she had definitely spotted Jasper. She didn’t want to call out and give away her hiding spot so she quickly knocked an arrow and took aim.

She heard Lexa’s advice in her head, _“Take a deep breath and relax_.”

Clarke took a quick calming breath then fired the arrow. It sailed through the air and hit Fox firmly on the back.

“Gods!” she exclaimed, spinning around looking for her attacker.

Clarke hid behind the trunk but it didn’t really matter because Fox was out and a moment later Clarke watched her trudge dejectedly back towards the Pavilion where everyone who was out had to go to.

She glanced quickly at Jasper who sent her another subtle thumbs up and she smiled at the silent compliment.

The next two people came together; they were from Team 5, Monroe and Harper. Jasper spotted them first, he was quick to fire two shots, both of them hitting Monroe, one on the arm and the other on her side. He dodged out the way as Harper sent two arrows at him in quick succession. One hit his shin and he yelped at the contact and Clarke sighed with relief because he may have been hit but he wasn’t out.

Before Harper could shoot again Clarke lined up another shot. She cursed when it just missed her. Monroe was already walking back to the Pavilion but Harper's eyes snapped straight to her. She knocked an arrow and Clarke gulped. She hid herself behind the tree just in time the arrow hit her bare hand, immediately splitting the skin between her middle and forefinger, she cursed in pain.

She pushed it aside though and was about to fire an arrow back in retaliation but Jasper did it for her. He fired three paintballs at her, they all hit her chest and he whooped and hollered at his successful ‘kill’.

Three out. A lot more to go.

* * *

“Why are you so loud?” Octavia whispered as she and Raven weaved through the trees aiming for Fortress 4.

“I’m not the one who’s talking,” Raven shot back.

“You are now.”

They both paused when they heard something crack behind them. They spun just in time to have enough time to dodge out the way as paint balloon was sent flying towards them.

In front of them was Charlotte, daughter of Ares and Team 4 member. She was dressed in a yellow shirt under her bronze breastplate and she had a small shield strapped to her forearm. She was slipping her slingshot into her waistband and replacing it with her sword.

Octavia whispered to Raven, “I’ve got her. Keep a watch out, they don’t normally defend alone.”

Raven went into full scout mode as Octavia squared off against the girl. She took aim with her gun and fired in Charlotte’s direction, but the girl was fast and she easily flipped and spun out of the way. Octavia shot again, but Charlotte dodged her attacks once more.

The girl was younger than Octavia by a few years, but she was small and fast and it was working for her.

Octavia quickly realised that she was going to have to take Charlotte down the old fashioned way. She threw her gun over her shoulder and felt it click into place on the straps on her back. She unsheathed her sword.

“Nice day for a good old Thromafali, right?” Octavia said, her voice casual.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes, “You’re trying to distract me.”

“You’re good kid,” Octavia said as she lunged towards the girl. She kept her movements tight and clean knowing that Charlotte wouldn’t be able to defend easily, she had seen Charlotte train before and knew she wasn’t as good as her yet. “Keep it up and you might beat me one day.”

Octavia rammed the pommel of her sword into Charlotte’s side, not wanting to cut the kid. The girl stumbled but she didn’t fall.

“Or today,” she grunted. Octavia was surprised by the ferocity of her attack. She winced as Charlotte’s blade slashed her forearm.

“Fuck,” she muttered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raven start to take on Wells who suddenly appeared out of now where. “You know, I was going to play nice with you because you’re just a kid but that’s out of the window now.”

Charlotte’s smirk formed into a look of fear under Octavia’s glare. She backed away as Octavia advanced.

And then Octavia attacked, thrusting her sword out and slashing across her chest, she saw the point of her sword scrape a fine line across her breastplate, it was a move that was never intended to do any harm but over the years Octavia found that it was a good one to scare people with, especially younger kids.

While Charlotte was momentarily distracted, Octavia used the moment to her advantage. She twirled her sword expertly and in a second Charlotte was disarmed. Her sword flew threw the air and landed with a dull thud a few metres away. Octavia quickly swept Charlotte’s feet from underneath her making the girl topple to the floor in a heap.

She went to reach for her slingshot at her belt but Octavia simply threw her sword expertly, it landing in the narrow gap between Charlotte’s hand and her waist.

“I wouldn’t think about doing that.”

Octavia reached behind her and unclipped her gun, she aimed it towards Charlotte’s chest, who didn’t even bother to try and protect herself. She fired two shots and they clanged against the metal.

“Better luck next time kid.”

Charlotte disappeared off to the Pavilion, Wells already a few metres in front of her, who had quickly been beaten by Raven. The daughter of Hephaestus stood smirking at Octavia, one hand on her hip the other casually pointing her paintball gun towards the sky.

“What?” Octavia asked.

“Can I say that I’m oddly turned on right now?”

Octavia flushed, “Uh…no you can’t,” she stammered making Raven’s smirk increase, “Now come on we still have to invade this Fortress and then get to number 5.”

* * *

Bellamy scoffed as they found the first Fortress. They had four people on defence, a classic mistake. Always play the offence that was his rule.

The couple soon invaded the Fortress, after Monty threw two grenades at them before they could suspect anything. Bellamy laughed as they jogged inside past the four paint smothered demi gods.

“This is going to take ages to get out of my hair,” he heard one boy complain.

“No shit, at least yours is short,” a girl replied. He couldn’t really tell who they were being covered in paint and all.

Bellamy adjusted his crossbow in his arm then snatched the number 1 pin from inside the Fortress and sauntered out to where Monty was keeping guard.

“Here,” Bellamy tossed the clip to him.

“What? Why? You invaded.”

He shrugged, “Yeah but it was your idea to throw the grenades, plus wearing the clips is hot,” he winked and Monty felt himself blush despite knowing better.

“Shut up,” he said, clipping the number one to his belt anyway.

“If you’ve got it flaunt it Green.” Bellamy responded and then he was off running, heading in the direction of Fortress 2.

* * *

Clarke heard the leaves ruffle and she quickly aimed up her shot, she almost fired when she realised it was Raven and Octavia.

Clarke had climbed to a lower branch during her defence. “What are you guys doing here?” she called down quietly.

“We took down 4 and 5, have you seen the guys?” Raven asked.

In the end they hadn’t needed to invade Fortress 5. They had taken down two members of Team 5 before they even reached the Fortress and then they managed to shoot down the two defenders before they even realised what was happening. 

“Yeah, they were knocked out at 2.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “Of course they were, stupid Bell.”

“We’ve seen nothing of 2 out here though, we think they’re doing a stake out, waiting for all the other Fortresses to be taken down so they don’t have to.”

“Huh, sneaky,” Octavia said.

“What should we do?” Raven asked.

Clarke climbed down from the tree she was in, she scraped her knee on the way but it didn’t hurt too much, “I’ll stay here. You go and take Jasper to Fortress 2,” she decided.

Octavia asked, “Are you sure you’re going to be ok by yourself?”

“I think I’ll be ok,” she nodded.

“Maybe we’ll even win today. We haven’t won in a while now. Team 2 have always bested us.”

“Well let’s try our hardest to win today then.”

Clarke took Jaspers place on top of the Fortress while the three of them disappeared off to Fortress 2.

Clarke felt oddly at ease as she spun in a slow circle, keeping her eyes trained on the woods around her. She had her bow ready, now all she had to do was wait.

Ten minutes later, Clarke was starting to get bored and tired, not a good combination. It was then that she saw her.

Lexa.

She was running quickly from tree to tree, not so much as to stay hidden, but to stay protected.

Clarke tried to aim but Lexa was too quick for her and she could never get a clear shot. With a brief scan, Clarke couldn’t see any paint weapon on Lexa at all; she only had her sword in her hand and a dagger at her hip. It was when Clarke looked more closely at the sword and she realised that it was coated in a layer of paint.

“So have your team really just been playing defence the entire game?” Clarke called.

Lexa stopped a good ten metres from the Fortress, realising that if she came any closer without the cover of the trees, Clarke would definitely shoot her. She looked surprised that Clarke had bothered to talk at all but she quickly disguised her emotions again and Clarke wondered how she did that so quickly.

“We have,” she admitted. “Patience sometimes has its rewards.”

“Seems like a cop out to me,” Clarke taunted.

It didn’t phase Lexa at all who just shrugged, “Believe what you wish.”

“How are you going to fight from all the way over there?” Clarke called to her.

“How are you going to fight from up there?” Lexa retorted.

“I’m the one with the arrows.”

“Then why aren’t you using them?”

Clarke fell for the bait; she fired an arrow towards Lexa. It was heading straight for her, what she hadn’t expected to happen was for Lexa to slash her sword quickly in front of her at the last second. The broken arrow fell to the ground in front of her.

Clarke’s jaw dropped and Lexa smirked, “That the best you’ve got?”

As fast as she could Clarke fired her arrows at Lexa and each time Lexa blocked it, cutting the arrows in two before the paint could touch her. It was too late by the time that Clarke realise what Lexa was doing.

She only had one arrow left.

“What a shame,” Lexa drawled and Clarke glared because she definitely wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Her fingers curled around the shaft of the arrow, clutching it tightly as if it was a lifeline.

“Don’t count me out just yet Woods.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Something stupid probably.” She muttered to herself.

Clarke hopped down from the top of the Fortress; it wasn’t a very long drop down. Now they were on even playing field, literally.

She sprinted as fast as she could towards Lexa. She may not be good at sword fighting, but over the past few days after sparring with Octavia, she had found that she wasn’t too bad at hand to hand combat.

Clarke didn’t know much, but she knew how to evade. So when Lexa swung her sword up, Clarke curled to the right, spinning around Lexa. She kicked the back of her leg forcing her to one knee.

She didn’t expect Lexa to recover so fast but then she was swinging her sword again and Clarke only had enough time to turn her body, her arm catching the sword instead of her body.

She cried out in pain and Lexa quickly got back up and into a fighting stance.

“Clarke-“

“Fuck,” she pressed her hand to the wound and it immediately felt warm from the blood. But she could tell it wasn’t as bad as it looked, not that Lexa knew that.

Clarke thought that Lexa would finish her off then and ‘kill’ her. But she didn’t. Instead she stood frozen with her sword still out.

“Clarke, you’re bleeding.”

And then Clarke realised. Lexa was worried.

She decided to see just how worried Lexa was.

“No shit,” Clarke hissed. “Woa-“ she drooped her eyes then and swayed on her feet.

Knowing that if this didn’t work she would be out anyway, Clarke decided to fully go for her act.

She dropped her arrow and it hit the ground next to her, splattering the leaves and dirt with paint.

“Lex-Lexa,” she stammered and as convincingly as she could she collapsed forwards onto her knees before sinking to the floor.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Clarke hid her smile as Lexa dropped her arms and sheathed her sword. She crouched down next to the blonde and shook her shoulder gently. “Come on Clarke, stay awake for me.”

Clarke felt Lexa scoop her up into her arms and she felt her walking.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed.

“Yes Clarke?” Lexa answered softly.

"You’re out.” She whispered.

Lexa’s eyes widened. “…What?!”

She readjusted Clarke in her arms and saw her stomach covered in blue paint her eyes darted to Clarke’s hand, which was coated in paint from her last arrow.

Then Clarke felt herself falling. Lexa had dropped her; she winced as she hit the ground because even though she had been playing her injury up it still hurt like a bitch.

Lexa looked shocked and Clarke honestly couldn’t tell whether it was at her or at herself, “…You-“

But then Lexa clamped her mouth shut and hardened her gaze. She turned on her heel then and stormed away from Clarke, leaving her sitting on the ground by herself.

* * *

In the end Team 2 still managed to win, even when Bellamy used Raven’s fancy staff. Clarke had made her way back to the Pavilion slowly and when she got there wood nymphs and the other Apollo kids were running around tending to injuries.

Maya came over to her and patched up her arm in minutes and it immediately felt better. Once her arm was sorted out she started to go around and help with the injuries that she could.

She looked around for Lexa but the girl was nowhere to be seen, not even when Jaha announced Team 2 as the winners. After a brief celebration everyone began to head back to their Cabin’s to clean up. Clarke was walking with her team.

“You can’t be serious,” Monty gaped.

“I am.” Clarke said.

“No one’s ever got Lexa out, not since she’s been at the Camp and that’s a long time.” Octavia told her.

“Oh.”

“Oh’s right blondey,” Bellamy nodded.

Raven added, “Get ready to regret the rest of your life.”

And for the first time Clarke believed what her friends said about Lexa Woods.

* * *

Clarke spent most of the next week actively avoiding a certain brunette who glared at her any time they were within seeing distance.

She spent most of her time either at the Infirmary or with the gang. She found that she and Bellamy shared a love for action movies, Jasper taught her how to pick locks, or the basics of it anyway and Lincoln and Octavia helped her train. On one day she went with Raven to the Forge and helped her construct herself a quiver of arrows.

But even with all those distractions Clarke couldn’t stop thinking of Lexa, at every meal she found herself looking over to her table but the girl never looked back.

It had reached the point where Lexa would come in to the Infirmary with a gaping wound from training but end up leaving if Clarke was on shift and Clarke couldn’t help but think how ridiculous Lexa was being.

It was five days after Thromafali that Clarke gained the courage to speak to Lexa. She found her on the Pavilion flicking through a book and either Lexa didn’t notice her approach or she didn’t care, either way she still had no reaction when Clarke sat down with her.

Without looking up from her book Lexa asked coolly, “What do you want Clarke?”

“To apologise.” Clarke sighed, “I shouldn’t have tricked you like it did during Thromafali. It was mean and I’m sorry.”

“It was smart,” Lexa told her honestly. She looked at Clarke her eyes uninterested and for some reason that hurt much more than a glare from the girl. It was so different from their previous looks, ones that seemed almost nervous, timid or in some cases angry and glaring. “Really, I should be thanking you,” she said closing her book. It slammed shut loudly.

“Thanking me?”

“You confirmed something for me that I was starting to forget.”

“And what is that?”

Lexa stood up, tucking the book against her side, “Love is weakness Clarke. Caring is weakness.”

And then Lexa was walking away and Clarke couldn’t do anything but watch her go.

_What the hell did she mean by ‘love is weakness’?_

* * *

Clarke didn’t know what made her do it but the next day she found herself in the Stables. She walked through the stalls until she found who she was looking for.

Anya was brushing down Moonshine, an elegant white Pegasus with grey flecks. Clarke almost regretted her decision when Anya’s gaze turned into a glare almost immediately at the sight of her.

“Uh hi.” Clarke waved awkwardly.

“Claire is it?” Anya asked as she continued to brush down the Pegasus’s coat.

Clarke frowned and shook her head, “Clarke actually.”

“Right, well what do you need _Claire_?”

She ignored Anya’s obvious efforts to get a rise out of her and instead went straight to what she came to the Stables for. “I need you to tell me why Lexa insists that love is weakness.”

Anya’s eyes snap towards her, “And why would I do that? After how you treated her.”

“I didn’t realise what I was doing would hurt her so much! I don’t know _anything_ about Lexa at all, how could I know that my trick would upset her so much?” Anya sighed because she did understand what Clarke was saying to her. “If I had known, I never would have done what I did-“

“Why do you care so much anyway?” Anya asked, cutting her off.

“What?”

“Why do you care about Lexa? No one else does.”

Clarke opened and closed her mouth, unsure what to say. “I- I don’t know.”

“…Right.” Anya slipped out Moonshine’s stall and headed to the back where they kept the chariots.

“No Anya wait, please!”

Anya spun on her heel to face the blonde as she almost ran into her. “What?”

“I don’t believe what everyone says about Lexa. When I first met her at the Arena she was nice and patient and she helped me with my archery. I knew the person I met then couldn’t be the one that everyone else described.”

Anya’s eyes softened, but only a fraction but Clarke saw it. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since Clarke entered her stables.

“Lexa, she’s been at the Camp the longest, since she was five years old. And she lives here because she has nowhere to go in the mortal world,” Anya disclosed and Clarke wondered if she should be hearing these things. “And then she met a girl here when she was seven and she fell in love, or whatever seven year olds do, fall in like or whatever. They were best friends. But something happened and now she’s gone and from then on Lexa told herself that people don’t stick around and that-”

“Love is weakness,” Clarke whispered in understanding.

“Exactly. And then you came along and she started to have feelings for you-“

Clarke smiled, “She did?”

“Of course she did, don’t be an idiot.” Anya crossed her arms. “And then you pulled that stunt at Thromafali and once again her trust and her worry and her _feelings_  were stepped on.”

“Shit.”

“Basically.”

“Why-why did you tell me all this?” Clarke asked, confused. Because if Anya and Lexa were really as close as they seemed she figured it would have been harder to get information out of her.

“Believe it or not, even after all the shit you pulled I still think you could be good for Lexa. Whether that’s as a friend or something more that’s between the two of you.”

“Thank you. I promise I won’t step on Lexa’s feelings again, not if I can help it.”

“You better not, because you’re still a newbie and you should know that I could crush you in a second.”

Clarke swallowed thickly, “I know.”

Then suddenly the stable doors burst open and then Maya was standing in the door, her chest moving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

“Maya, what’s happening?” Anya asked.

“Guys, come quick.” Urgency was laced through Maya’s tone.

Anya and Clarke looked at each other for a second, then Anya dropped the brush in her hand and let it fall to the floor. Wood cracked against tile. It took them less than a second to follow Maya out the Stables.

“So what’s going on?” Clarke questioned, still unclear.

“It’s Lexa. She’s been called on by the Oracle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first part. I hope you guys are interested in this and like it. 
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa butt heads. Lincoln gets hurt. And Raven, well she's a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your amazing feedback on the first chapter.

Everyone was now gathered outside the Main House waiting for Lexa to eventually exit the building in front of them. There was talk and whispers of what the prophecy could be about and Clarke found herself wondering too. She wove around people until she spotted Octavia and Raven in the crowd of 60 students and satyrs.

“So what is a prophecy again?” Clarke asked. She had read about them briefly and remembered Octavia telling her something about them but couldn’t remember much.

“The Oracle can call on different demi gods at any time and tell them a prophecy that they have to fulfil, basically like predicting the future.” Octavia explained.

Raven added, “Like Monty’s was to find you and now Lexa is getting one.”

“Will it be to find another camper?”

“It could be,” Octavia nodded. “It could be something bigger.”

It was fifteen minutes later when Jaha and Lexa emerged from the Main House. Lexa looked tired, her shoulders slightly more hunched than normal and her eyes sullen. Then she seemed to realise that a big crowd had gathered and she straightened herself, pulled back her shoulders.

“I am afraid to announce some bad news. Athena has been put into a coma and Aegis has been stolen. Lexa has been chosen to return it to her,” Jaha proclaimed. “She will now choose her companions for her quest and tomorrow they will leave. Lexa?”

Lexa stepped forward, her hands clasped behind her back as she gazed across the sea of campers. “Thank you. This quest will be challenging and dangerous and so I will need strong and capable warriors by my side.” Lexa glanced to the left and her eyes landed on someone in the crowd, “Lincoln.”

“Of course,” Octavia muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Clarke saw a few people congratulating Lincoln, patting him on the back and giving him high fives or fist bumps. His smile was small but Clarke could tell he was happy.

“And Raven.”

“What?!” Raven exclaimed, shocked and excited.

“What?!” Clarke recognised the voice as Anya’s. She sounded mad, furious even. “You’re choosing that sweaty metal banging moron over me?!”

“Hey! Shut the fuck up, yeah?” Octavia barked.

Raven snapped at Anya, “Who are you calling moron? _Dick Face_?”

Octavia grasped Raven’s forearm and ran her hand up and down tenderly, trying to relax her and calm her down. It seemed to work because then Raven took a deep breath and gave Octavia a small nod.

“Enough!” Jaha boomed. “Lexa’s decision has been made. You are all dismissed.”

The crowd started to thin and then it was Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Anya, Lincoln and Clarke all standing in a circle. Clarke had tried to leave but Octavia had grabbed her arm to keep her there.

“Why the hell would you choose her rather than me? I’m a great fighter, we work well together and I’m your closest friend.” Anya listed; hurt was evident in her voice.

“And that is why you should know that this is not personal. I know how good of a fighter and a warrior you are but Raven is a fantastic mechanic and that is something that I feel I will need on this quest. I didn’t choose her for her personality but her talents.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Gee thanks Lexa, sure makes me want to go with you.”

Lexa squared off against her, “If you do not wish to go you do not have to. I will gladly replace you.”

“…No, I’ll go.” Raven muttered.

Lexa smirked, “That’s what I thought.”

“Shut up Woods.”

Lexa ignored her and turned back to her friend, “Anya, I hope there is no hostility between us.”

Anya nodded reluctantly. “I understand. Return safely, _Commander_ ,” she said in a teasing voice. They grasped each other’s forearms and Anya smiled smally at her best friend. “And if you need any help before you go, just ask.”

“Thank you.”

Clarke had been standing slightly out of the circle, not feeling like she necessarily belonged. Lexa caught her gaze and she looked away quickly, clearing her throat as she did so.

“Lincoln, Raven. We need to discuss the Prophecy and prepare. Let’s go.”

Lincoln and Lexa headed off in the direction of the Cabins and Raven turned quickly to her friends smiling at them tightly and squeezing Octavia’s arm, before jogging to catch up. Anya disappeared silently, heading back to the stables leaving Octavia and Clarke alone.

“I’m surprised that Lexa chose Raven.” Octavia noted. “She usually choses people from her Cabin to go with her.”

“This is a important quest,” Clarke said, “She clearly realised she had to rely on more people than just her friends.”

“Yeah…”

Clarke noticed Octavia biting her lip nervously, “Raven’s going to be fine.”

“I know she is.” Octavia nodded.

“You still worry about her.”

Octavia gave a one-shouldered shrug, “She’s my best friend.”

“Is that all she is?”

“What are you talking about Griffin?”

Clarke shook her head quickly and backtracked, “Nothing, nothing.”

“Whatever. Come on, lets go to the Pavilion, I’m hungry.”

* * *

“Knock knock.” Octavia announced as she stepped through the Forge’s entrance.

It was just after lunchtime and Raven was the only one in there. She was wearing an oversized dull grey glove on her left hand, which was pressing the blade against a spinning wheel. Her other hand was grasping the grip, holding the sword in place. Sparks were flying in all different directions.

Raven heard Octavia enter and she dropped her arms, letting the sword hang by her side she could look at Octavia more easily.

“Hey O, I’m just making a few adjustments for the quest.” Raven grinned.

She chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. “I can see that. I’m surprised the Commander gave you any time off,” she joked.

“She gave me an hour to sharpen all our swords,” Raven said with a roll of her eyes.

Octavia smirked, “How kind of her.”

“Tell me about it,” Raven replied. “So, what can I do for you?”

Octavia’s reply was pulling Raven into a fierce hug; she wrapped her arms around Raven’s shoulders and squeezed tightly. Raven buried her face into Octavia’s hair and the familiar smell of oranges relaxed her.

She hadn’t even realised how stressed she had been until then.

“Be safe for me, ok?” Octavia said once they had pulled away from each other and the light mood from moments before was quickly replaced with a more serious one.

Raven gripped Octavia’s hand in her own, “Of course.”

“Because if you don’t come back to me I don’t know what I would do.” Octavia felt a few tears fall down her cheeks and she scoffed at herself for seeming so weak. “I’m sorry, this is stupid I didn’t mean to cry in front of you.”

Raven reached up with her un-gloved hand to cup Octavia’s cheek; she ran her thumb over her skin, brushing away the tears. Octavia tilted her head into the touch and Raven kept her hand there for another moment before letting it drop to her side.

“I’ll come back Octavia. You know I always do.”

Octavia shrugged, “Still.”

Raven hugged Octavia again, she clenched her eyes shut tightly because now she was the one that could feel tears rising and she wanted to be strong. One of them had to be.

“You’re my best friend O.” Raven said and she felt Octavia nod her head in agreement. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And for the first time, both girls could help but feel that those words felt a little more than just platonic.

It was Raven who moved away first. She cleared her throat and moved to pick up her hammer, because she couldn’t do _this_. Not when she was leaving, not when both of them knew that she may not come back, no matter how much Raven promised that she would.

“I…I should probably get back to work.”

Octavia bit her lip. “Yeah. Yeah ok. I’ll see you later.”

Raven nodded and then Octavia was gone and Raven started to sharpen the sword again. And if it weren’t for the loud sound of metal scraping against stone that filled the Forge, she was pretty sure that she would be able to hear her own heart beating in her chest.

* * *

Later that evening Clarke decided that she wanted to wish Raven good luck for the quest the next day. She had read that demi gods sometimes die on quests and she really hoped that wouldn’t happen to one of her friends, if she could even count Lexa as that.

She found them in the Main House in the council room. There was scrolls spread across the large oak table and various books piled into stacks. As soon as Clarke opened the door, three heads looked up at her.

“What are you doing here Clarke?” Lexa bit.

Clarke ignored her and looked to Raven who grinned at her, “I brought you this,” she walked over to where Raven was sat at the table and handed over the small bag that she held in her hand, “Just some first aid stuff from the Infirmary.”

Raven took it gratefully, “Thank you Clarke.”

“And I wanted to wish you good luck.”

Raven was about to speak but then Lexa interrupted her, “You have wished us good luck, now I wish for you to disappear.”

Clarke clenched her jaw, “I was talking to Raven actually.”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed but she said nothing and Clarke got the feeling that no one ever spoke back to Lexa before her.

Clarke glanced down at the scroll Raven was currently reading over. “What is Aegis?” Clarke asked curiously, she remembered Jaha saying that word during the meeting earlier but she didn’t know what it was.

She saw Lexa roll her eyes and for a moment Clarke felt self-conscious that she obviously didn’t know as much as everyone else about Greek mythology.

“It’s Athena’s shield.” Raven explained for her. “It’s very powerful and basically impossible to break. During battle it’s said to radiate fear and if a God shakes it, it’s said to make thunder role. Years and years ago, Athena had tied Medusa’s head to it so during a fight if her opponent looked at it they would turn to stone.”

“Uh…and you actually want to find this thing?”

Raven laughed and shook her head, “Don’t worry, it doesn’t do that anymore ever since Medusa came back from Tartarus it’s lost that aspect of its power.”

“Tartarus?”

Lexa rolled her eyes again.

“Tartarus is basically like Ancient Greek hell and prison combined,” Raven told her. “Gods keep the monsters they slay there, but sometimes, like mortal prisons, monsters can escape.”

“O-kay…I’m slightly concerned about Medusa escaping from Tartarus but I’m glad to hear about the shield thing.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, there’s a lot worse stuff out there than a half snake lady that can turn people to stone.”

“Yeah that’s what I’m worried about.”

“Look,” Lexa said interrupting their conversation, “I understand you wished to speak to Raven but now that you’ve done so I’m asking you to leave. We are leaving in the morning and we still haven’t figured out where to start looking.”

Clarke _was_ getting in their way. “Right. I’ll go,” she agreed.

Lexa nodded her thanks.

“Actually wait,” Lincoln said, speaking for the first time since Clarke had got there, Lexa groaned. “We’ve been reading over this prophecy for hours and now we’re stuck. Maybe we need a fresh pair of eyes.”

When Lexa didn’t say anything, Lincoln passed Clarke a scrap piece of paper with Lexa’s neat handwriting. Her eyes scanned over the words as quickly as she could.

 _The Goddess of War has lain her head on her pillow,_  
_her shield has been stolen by those who see through only one window._  
_She will only be roused with a special elixir,_  
_you will have sought help to find this, do not let your devotion wither._  
_You shall travel with two warriors by your side;_  
_a mistake has already been made by this time._  
_Much will be lost but you will not lose from this fail,_  
_and when one is hurt you must prevail._  
_Your journey will take you to the north,_  
_look to the most unexpected place and you will move forth._

“Her shield has been stolen by those who see through only one window,” Clarke muttered.

Then the piece of paper was being snatched out Clarke’s hand.

“We do not need her advice Raven, this is not her quest.”

“What is your problem?” Clarke snapped.

“What’s yours?” Lexa exclaimed. “You’re not wanted here Clarke. We do not need your help.”

“You know what fine.” She glared at Lexa then gave Raven a smile, it was strained but it was still a smile. “Good luck.”

She stormed towards the door and she was about to leave when she glanced over her shoulder and said, “Cyclopses.”

“Sorry?” Lexa said.

“The shield was taken by Cyclopses.” Then Clarke stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Inside the council room Lexa had marched over to a chair and collapsed into it, resting her head on her hands. On the other side of the table Raven read over the line again, and then again.

“They eyes are the windows to the soul,” she murmured. “ _By those who see through only one window_. Holy shit, she’s right. It’s Cyclopses.”

* * *

“Raven, get up.”

The mechanic felt herself being shaken by the shoulder and she opened her eyes to see Lexa standing over her.

Raven groaned as she glance out the window and saw that “What the hell? The sun isn’t even up yet.” She rolled over on her bed only to collapse onto the floor a moment later when Lexa flipped her mattress. “Ok, you are officially crazy.”

“We’re leaving now. Have you packed yet?” Lexa asked.

“I have, you forced me to yesterday don’t you remember? And I repeat, you are crazy.”

“Get dressed Raven. We leave in ten.”

“Five more minutes,” Raven mumbled as she rolled over on the floor and pulled her blanket over her.

“I will dress you myself.” Lexa warned.

Raven chuckled, “Look I know we’re both into the ladies but I don’t like you like that Lexa.”

Lexa felt herself flush despite herself. She was very glad that it was dark in the Hephaestus Cabin so Raven couldn’t see the tinge in her cheeks.

“Just get ready.”

Raven groaned but sat up anyway. She stumbled to her feet and Lexa felt slightly awkward at seeing the girl dressed only in a red crop top and her underwear.

She quickly averted her gaze and pretended not to see the smirk that spread across Raven’s lips.

“Lincoln and I will be outside, you have 9 minutes.”

Raven waited until Lexa was gone then she quickly changed into jeans and her usual white tank top. She quickly rifled through her bag checking that she had indeed packed everything she might need in her backpack. Then she snatched her tool belt off of her desk and headed out the door to meet Lexa and Lincoln.

She groaned mentally, when she saw Lexa tapping her foot impatiently, this was going to be the longest quest _ever_.

* * *

Clarke was jerked from her sleep early the next morning. The sun was up but just barely and it far to early to go to the Pavilion for breakfast. She tried to fall asleep again but it was no use, she was awake. So she pulled on some jeans and a hoodie, snatched up her sketchbook from her desk, a pencil she had taken from the Main House and headed down to the Lake.

It was chilly by the water but Clarke didn’t care. Her mind kept drifting back to Lexa, who was quickly proving herself to be exactly what everyone else depicted her as. But no matter how much Clarke tried she couldn’t bring herself to hate the girl like her friends did.

She glanced up when she heard a soft giggle; her eyes darted around to search for the source of the sound. It was then that she saw them.

Water nymphs.

There were two of them; they were practically dancing across the water, skating over it like it was ice rather than liquid. One of them jumped up and then dove straight down into the lake below them, only to jump out and start dancing again.

Clarke found herself smiling at the sight and instinctively her hand began to move across the page. Her touch was slight and her strokes were long, trying to portray how smooth and graceful their movements were.

Soon she had finished her first sketch and was moving onto the second. Halfway through, her mind subconsciously started drifting back to Lexa.

Lexa. The girl who hated her. Lexa. The girl she couldn’t hate. 

“Fuck,” she cursed as her hand slipped, a dark line was marked onto the page, scoring the drawing. She scrunched the page between her hand, the edges of the paper biting into her skin but not breaking the surface.

She tossed the ball down beside her and it had only been on the ground for a second when the water nymphs appeared in front of her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the first nymph asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “Littering is forbidden.”

Clarke scrambled to pick up the piece of paper; and instead she shoved it into her hoodie pocket. “Sorry. I was going to pick it up when I left.”

The other nymph threw her hands up dramatically, “That’s what they all say and then they never do!” It sounded like she was going to cry and Clarke really hoped that she wouldn’t.

“Oh!” The first nymph danced towards her and rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder to stare down at the her first drawing, “This is us! You drew us.”

“I did.”

“We’re beautiful,” she sighed happily.

“Uh yeah, you are.” Clarke agreed, because well, it was true.

“You know,” the second nymph said, “Even though you littered, I like you.”

“Uh thanks?”

“Can I have this?” asked the first nymph, snatching the sheet from Clarke’s hands and sweeping away.

Clarke stood up and stepped closer to the nymph who just jumped onto the water.

“Wait! I need that back!” Clarke called.

The nymph danced towards her again and floated around her, circling her a few times, Clarke spun to try and keep her eye on her.

“What if I trade you something?” she suggested.

“What would you trade me?”

“Information,” she said, her voice mysterious.

“That doesn’t sound like a very fair trade,” Clarke said as she crossed her arms.

“Oh but it is, it’s life or death you see.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. She didn’t know much about nymphs but this short conversation with them was enough to know that they were melodramatic.

“Oh really?” she said, unbelievingly.

The nymph didn’t seem to be deterred, “It’s about the…” she glanced around as if she was checking they were alone and then whispered, “the prophecy.”

That made Clarke pause. “Lexa’s prophecy?”

“If that’s the name of the grouchy Athena girl then yes.”

“Ok deal, I’ll trade you, now tell me.” Clarke agreed quickly.

The nymph laughed heartily, and the sound would have been beautiful if Clarke wasn’t starting to get impatient. “Sounds like you have a bit of crush.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, mostly at herself because people kept pointing that out and she thought she was being subtle. “I don’t have a crush,” Clarke denied, “You said it was life or death, I’d rather no one died.”

“Whatever you say _sunshine_ ,” she purred.

“Please, just tell me.”

The second nymph stepped closer to them, “Oh just tell her, she’s clearly desperate and in love.”

“I’m not in love!” Clarke groaned in frustration.

“Oh it’s love!”

“I’ve only known her for two weeks.”

The second nymph stated, “Love doesn’t have a time frame.”

“I think we’re getting off track here.”

“Oh yes, go on,” the second nymph said, nudging her friend.

“It’s about Aegis.”

“Athena’s shield.” Clarke remembered.

“Yes, it’s not what they think, the power is still there. The books are wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked.

“It can still turn people to stone, all it takes is one. Little. Glance.”

The first nymph made a scary face at the second, baring her teeth at her and holding her hands up like claws, the second froze on the spot, pretending to turn to stone. They burst out laughing a second later and then they were running on the water again, the first nymph gripping her new drawing tightly against her chest.

Clarke’s heart was beating wildly in her chest.

She needed to find Lexa.

* * *

Clarke felt like she couldn’t get to the Hephaestus Cabin fast enough. She almost tripped over a rusty toolbox as she skidded through the door. She scoured the rooms looking for Monty and of course he had to be in the last one that he checked.

“Monty,” Clarke hissed. “Monty are you awake? Are you awake?”

“Mm? What mom?”

“Monty it’s me.” Clarke whispered.

“Clarke?” he asked, confused. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. His hair was spiking up in all directions. “What are you doing in my room?”

Clarke proceeded to ramble off everything the water nymphs had told her but Monty cut her off half way through.

“You’re talking too fast Clarke, I just woke up. We should go outside, we’ll wake the rest of the Cabin up otherwise. Raven already woke us all up once when she left to go on the quest.”

“Fuck what time did they leave?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know, an hour ago? Maybe two or more? I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“I’ll never be able to catch up to them now.” Clarke groaned.

“Hold up, what are you talking about?”

Clarke dragged Monty outside the Cabin; he only had enough time to snatch up some shoes and a jumper before he was shoved out the door.

They began to walk down a random path while Monty listened to Clarke tell him what she had learnt from the water nymphs.

“That’s not good,” he muttered.

“No, it’s not. I need to tell Lexa somehow. They don’t think that it can turn you to stone. Do you think I should go to Jaha?”

Monty shook his head, “He’d never let you go. You weren’t picked for the quest.”

“Fuck. Then what should we do?”

“You need to go find them.” Monty said.

“But you just said I couldn’t go because I wasn’t picked for the quest.”

“I said Jaha wouldn’t let you go, I never said that you shouldn’t.”

“Monty I can’t, I wouldn’t even know where to start looking.” Clarke exclaimed. “I have no idea where they’re going.”

“Well we can’t just let them get turned to stone,” Monty argued.

“Ugh, fine.” She relented. “Can’t you come with me?”

He shook his head, “Two missing campers is more obvious than one,” he said. “You should leave as soon as you can,” he said, “Go get ready and meet me back here in an hour.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to get something from the Forge for you.”

“Monty I still don’t know where to start looking for them.”

“Well the water nymphs told you all that other stuff, maybe you should go talk to them again?”

* * *

Clarke was now dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She had a backpack slung over one shoulder, with her quiver of new arrows strapped over the other and her bow in her hand. She stood at the edge of the Lake, but the water nymphs were nowhere in sight.

“Uh water nymphs?!” she called.

Nothing.

“Hello?!”

“You know we have names.”

Clarke jumped, the voice right by her ear. She spun around; it was the first nymph from earlier. She was still clutching the piece of paper in her hand.

“Sorry.” She apologised. “I’m Clarke. What’s your name?”

“Charis.”

“Well Charis, I need your help-“

“Do you have another picture for me?” she asked, her eyes wide and questioning.

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “Uh not exactly.”

“Then I can’t help you,” she shrugged.

“No! Please don’t go!” Clarke called as Charis moved towards the water.

She stopped and looked at Clarke overly reluctant, “Yes?” she sighed.

“I need to know where my friends have gone. Do you know?”

“And why would I know something like that?”

Clarke shrugged, “You knew about Aegis.”

“Aegis is famous, your friends are not.”

“Please.” Clarke begged.

“What do you have to trade me?”

“I…I…” she thought for a moment before offering, “When I get back, I’ll paint you a beautiful picture on a huge canvas. It will be like nothing you’ve ever seen before.”

“And what if you don’t return?”

“That’s not something I plan to happen.”

“Things always happen Clarke of Apollo,” she shrugged, “The Fates are in charge here, not you.”

Clarke was growing impatient and frustrated, she only had fifteen minutes until she had to meet Monty again and Charis was wasting her time.

“You’re just like all the others,” Charis continued, “You only ever talk to me when you need something,” she huffed and Clarke had to resist from rolling her eyes because were all nymphs really like this?

“That’s not true,” Clarke argued.

“Oh really?” Charis hummed.

And then Clarke had an idea as she remembered something from before. She nodded as earnestly as she could.

“Of course, it’s also because you’re _beautiful_. The prettiest nymph I’ve ever seen.”

Charis gasped and giggled in delight. “You think I’m beautiful?”

“How could I not?”

Charis danced around her again, circling her much like she had earlier but this time she ran her finger under Clarke’s chin as she did so.

“I like you Clarke, maybe you are different.”

Clarke took a deep breath and she tried again, “Charis please. I need to know where my friends are.”

Charis was now playing with the ends of Clarke’s hair. “They’re heading to Las Vegas of course.”

“Las Vegas?”

“Cyclopses love to gamble. Everybody knows that.”

 _Not everyone, not me_ , Clarke thought.

“Thank you Charis.” Clarke pulled her into a tight hug, it was awkward because of her bow but she managed. “Thank you so much.” Clarke retracted herself then. “I have to go now.”

“Will you visit me when you return?” Charis called as Clarke jogged up the sand.

“I’ll see you then!” Clarke promised. And she meant it.

* * *

Monty was waiting outside the Hephaestus Cabin when Clarke got there, sitting on the steps. He jumped up when he saw her coming.

“There you are! Did you talk to the water nymph?”

“I did, they’re heading to Vegas.”

“Las Vegas?”

“Cyclopses are apparently big gamblers.” Clarke shrugged.

Then Monty held up a leather belt bag that was the size of a very large pencil case. “I got you this.”

“Thanks?”

“It’s charmed to hold almost anything.” He explained.

“Holy shit, no way.” Clarke said amazed.

“Yeah, I was making it for the past few weeks and I just had to finish up some last touches. I was going to use it for my tool belt but you need it more, besides I can always make another one. Inside I put some golden drachma and some ambrosia.” He handed the belt to her, “Here.”

Clarke pulled Monty into a hug, “Thank you, I’ll make this up to you.”

“Just save our friends and we can work from there, yeah?” he grinned.

“I’ll try.”

Clarke clipped the belt bag around her waist. She unzipped it and inside it was pitch black.

“Will my clothes and stuff fit in here?” Clarke asked curiously.

“Oh definitely,” Monty nodded.

Clarke spent the next two minutes transferring everything from her backpack into the belt bag, her clothes, her phone, the few medical supplies she had in her Cabin and some mortal money. As soon as the object got near the bag’s opening it was sucked into it, even her quiver and bow somehow fit and the weight of it barely changed. It was perfect.

“I just realised that I have no idea how to get to Las Vegas.” Clarke said in realisation and she could already tell that he was going to regret going.

“I was thinking about that, and I think I know exactly what you need to do.”

* * *

Clarke was stood by the edge of the road. It was the same one that she had crashed on with Monty those two weeks ago.

She already missed him and the comfort of the Camp and she couldn’t help but feel like she was way out of her league by doing this. She didn’t know what she was doing; she barely knew how this world worked. She had only known about it for two weeks.

But Clarke figured it was too late to turn back now.

She opened up her belt bag and reached inside, all the way down to her elbow, she searched around for the drachma, just like Monty had said to do.

“Ok, here goes nothing,” Clarke muttered, once she had one drachma in her hand and the belt bag was zipped up securely. She threw the coin onto the road and spoke clearly. “ _Stop, Chariot of Damnation_.”

She watched as the drachma bounced off the tarmac and abruptly burst into fine black dust before disappearing.

And then it appeared. The Gray Sister’s Taxi. According to Monty it was the fastest form of transportation. The taxi was old looking and rusting on the outside. The words ‘ _The Gray Sister’s Taxi_ ’ were printed onto the side, the letters peeling at the edges.

Inside there were three old women sitting in the front that looked more than a hundred years old, and that wasn’t even an exaggeration. Clarke gasped when they turned towards her.

They didn’t have eyes.

Except for one who only had one, the other socket was empty too. She forced herself to not throw up when one of the women grabbed the eye and placed it into one of her own empty sockets.

“We are the Gray Sister’s Taxi,” they said together, “How can we be of service?”

“Uh…”

“Don’t be shy sweetheart,” the one driving said in her scraggily voice that sent shivers down Clarke’s spine.

“I need to get to Las Vegas.” Clarke said.

“Get in then you idiot,” the one furthest to her said.

Clarke hurriedly did as she was instructed. The seat was uncomfortable and the leather was cracking in multiple places, it dug into her back painfully. She scrunched her nose up at the old person smell that surrounded her as she slammed the door shut.

“Buckle up.”

But Clarke didn’t have time to because then they were off. Her head snapped back and she groaned because she was pretty sure she had whiplash.

“I told you to buckle up,” the one on the right, laughed.

“How would that have helped?” Clarke muttered, rubbing her neck.

“You know, she has a point,” the middle woman said.

“Shut up,” she said, hitting her sister roughly on the back of the head. It caused the eye to pop out of her head and again Clarke had to stop herself from throwing up. The woman placed the eye in her socket with a disgusting plop.

“You’re scaring the girl,” the one on the left said. She was quickly becoming Clarke’s favourite.

“She’s just a demi god, they all die eventually anyway.”

“Hey, I don’t plan on it any time soon,” Clarke retorted.

“That’s sweet,” the right one said, sarcastically. She glared at Clarke who gripped the door as she took her eyes off the road.

 _Ok so maybe I’ll die sooner than I thought_ , Clarke thought.

They were now darting through traffic, moving at unnatural speeds and she wondered if other cars could actually see them.

“Oh don’t be mean to her, she’s just trying to save her friends.” The left one said.

“How did you know that?”

“We know everything.” The middle one replied simply.

“So do you know where the Cyclopses are?” Clarke asked.

They all laughed together and Clarke wondered what was so funny.

“Of course we do. We know _everything_.”

 _I can’t flirt my way out of this one,_ Clarke sighed internally.

“Are we really going to play this game?” Clarke asked. “Because I’ve done it once today and I’m not in the mood to do it again. Are you going to tell me where they are or not?”

“Oh you’re no fun,” the middle woman said.

“That kind of happens in life threatening moments,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Fine, we’ll tell you.” The right one said. “But only if you give us one of your eyes.”

“What?” Clarke exclaimed loudly.

“It would be nice to have a pair,” the left woman mused. Ok, Clarke didn’t like her so much anymore.

“I’m not giving you an eye.” Clarke told them. “How about another drachma?” she suggested sarcastically.

She was surprised when the middle one said, “She drives a hard bargain I see,” as she tapped her chin with a long bony finger.

That was easier than she thought.

“What do you think ladies?” the left one said.

“Oh fine,” the right woman conceded.

“They go to Plutus, it’s their favourite casino in Las Vegas.”

“Thank you,” Clarke sighed.

“Now where’s our drachma?”

Clarke reached into her belt bag and pulled out another golden coin. As soon as she had it, the middle woman whisked it out of her fingers.

And Clarke had to spend the rest of the journey listening them argue over who’s drachma it really was. Thankfully it didn’t take too long for the taxi to lurch to a stop. Clarke was thrown into the back of the front seats.

“Ouch.”

“Now get out,” the three women said together.

But again Clarke didn’t have time to say or do anything because then car door opened, the seat tilted up on one side and Clarke tumbled out the taxi, landing on the roadside. By the time she had sat back up the taxi was gone.

And she was in Las Vegas.

By herself.

Looking for Cyclopses.

Great.

* * *

It was early in the day, so it wasn’t terribly busy. But people still milled the streets and she saw more than a few throwing up on sidewalks and in the opening of alleyways.

Clarke found the strip relatively easily. She spotted an abandoned map of the area on the ground near a garbage can, one of those maps you get from tourist companies showing all the names of the bars and casinos. She picked it up and flattened it out on her thigh.

Her eyes scoured the page for the name Plutus. She looked over the map three times, but it wasn’t there.

“Fuck. That teaches me to never trust old ladies driving a stupid magic cab,” Clarke grumbled to herself.

Just then her stomach grumbled and she realised that she hadn’t had anything to eat yet. Deciding that she could give herself twenty minutes to feed herself she started off in search of a café.

She had only walked for a few minutes and was about to turn off the strip when she saw it happen. A sign over one of the hotel’s started to shimmer and shift. Clarke rubbed her eyes and when she opened them again, there it was.

Plutus.

It was written in royal blue block letters and even in daylight it had a certain luminescent glow. Clarke didn’t know why she hadn’t seen it before but in that moment she didn’t care. She had found it and that was all that mattered.  

Clarke crossed the road at a jog; she slowed to a walk as she neared the large glass doors. They slid open automatically and she immediately felt cooler in the air-conditioned building.

She glanced around looking for signs of any Cyclopses or any sign that people were watching, but there were none of either. In fact, no one was paying her any attention at all.

A sign that read ‘Casino’ in black writing on a white sign had an arrow pointing down a hallway at the back of the lobby. Clarke glanced around her again before heading in the signs direction.

The hallway was long and wide and at the end was a large reception like room. The casino was behind soundproof glass doors at the end of the wide hallway. Inside it was quite busy, at least for 8 o’clock in the morning, but then again this was Vegas.

Clarke had her hand on the metal door handle when she head a voice. “Where do you think you’re going?”

It was a security guard. He was dressed in black trousers and a white button up shirt that was too small for his large belly. A shiny badge was pinned to his chest.

“Uh, into the Casino?”

“I’ll need to see some ID then, you don’t look 21 to me.” He said gruffly.

 _Damn it._ “Oh, you see I left it at home and I-“

He chuckled amusedly, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get out of here kid.”

Clarke huffed and she began to walk away when an idea popped into her mind. It worked for the Gray Sisters, why wouldn’t it work for this guy?

She searched through her belt bag. Four drachma’s left. She would have to be careful how she used these, and she definitely owed Monty big time.

She held the coin between her thumb and forefinger, “Are you sure about that?” she asked.

His eyes zoned in on the coin. Then he moved silently to the glass door and opened it. The hallway filled with the sound of machines and chatter.

He gestured with his head. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you,” Clarke sang, a large grin on her lips.

She flicked the coin towards him with her thumb as she passed and it spun in the air before landing in his palm. Clarke focused herself as the door shut again. She needed to be focused. She walked around the casino carefully, weaving around the slot machines, looking for anyone who screamed ‘Cyclops’ to her.

It didn’t take her long to spot them. There were three huge men sitting at a table playing a game of Blackjack. Clarke was pretty sure their chairs would give out any second.  One of the Cyclopses had a large scar across his cheek that looked pretty fresh, another was completely bald and it only made Clarke focus on his one eye more. The last was dressed in a bright blue suit rather than a dark black one like his companions.

And from what Clarke could tell the dealer didn’t appear to realise that they were Cyclopses and neither did anyone one else in the casino. Clarke wondered if everyone knew about them and didn’t care or if something else was at play. She made a mental note to ask someone about it later.

She hid herself behind one of the machines, as close as she could get without being suspicious.

“Damn it!” the one in the blue suit exclaimed, “That’s the fourth time.”

Their voices were low and husky, like they had smoked way too much.

“Maybe if you could fight better you wouldn’t have been hit in the head so much and you’d still have few brain cells,” laughed the bald one.

“Hey! I can’t fight!” he roared back, slamming his fists onto the table, making it crack loudly.

“Wait!” The scarred Cyclops ordered. “Do you smell that?”

“Smell what?”

The scarred Cyclops sniffed the air several times and Clarke tensed. She tried to back away, but it was too late. His eye locked on her.

“Demi god,” he sneered.

He grinned manically, revealing rotting teeth. Clarke watched as the other two turned to face her. She stayed long enough to see them jump to their feet, but then she was taking off in the other direction.

She scrambled with her belt bag as she dodged machines and people, trying to get it open.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

If Clarke could go back in time she would have gotten her bow and arrow out before she had tried to spy on them, but she couldn’t. She finally got the zip free and frantically she searched for her bow and quiver. She found the quiver first and pulled it out, pulling the strap over her head.

A loud roar sounded behind her and Clarke turned just in time to see a slot machine flying towards her. She dove out the way, the machine narrowly missing crushing her legs.

She scrambled off the floor and then she was running again. Clarke managed to find her bow faster than her quiver and soon it was in her hand and her belt bag was zipped back up.

With a quick glance behind her she saw that the Cyclopses were quickly gaining on her. They were tearing through tables and machines and Clarke knew they would be on top of her in seconds. She loaded an arrow, spun around and fired.

The arrow sailed through the air and hit it’s target, lodging firmly in the shoulder of the scarred Cyclops. He bellowed in pain, but it didn’t stop him for long, he yanked the arrow out of his arm and tossed it onto the floor.

“Ok so that was basically pointless,” Clarke huffed as she picked up her pace.

She knocked another arrow, so she was ready, but a feel of dread had settled in her chest and it was creeping down into her stomach.

She fired another arrow blindly behind her and thankfully it hit another Cyclops, this time in the leg. He shouted out but then plucked it out of his knee and continued chasing her. She quickly fired another and then another, but at this point Clarke couldn’t help but feel like she was wasting her arrows.

Clarke sprinted around another row slot machines.

It was a mistake.

There was nowhere to go at the end of it. She looked behind her. They were too close. She couldn’t go back.

Clarke ran down the aisle anyway knowing it was a lost cause either way and knocked another arrow.

 _If I’m going to die, I won’t need the arrows_ , she reasoned.

The end of the aisle came up fast. And soon she was spinning around backing up towards the wall as the Cyclopses stalked towards her intimidating grins on their lips.

Sweat dripped down Clarke’s forehead and her heart was beating hard against her ribs, her breathing was rapid.

But she had to focus. She had to try to stay alive.

Clarke took aim again and fired. The arrow pierced the bright suited Cyclops’s eye and Clarke didn’t think she’s ever heard a scream so loud. He collapsed to his knees, clutching his face and the feeling of dread lifted ever so slightly from Clarke’s chest.

 _Aim for their eyes,_ she realised.

“I can’t see!!” He screamed.

Clarke quickly grabbed another arrow.

Then suddenly the bright suited Cyclops froze and a second later his skin turned grey and he exploded into dust.

Clarke blinked. What was happening? And then she saw her.

Her sword was gripped between two strong hands. Her eyes were wild. Clarke spotted Raven and Lincoln each distracting a Cyclops, dancing around them, slashing their swords when they could.

“Clarke! Run!” Lexa yelled at her and Lexa’s voice shook her into action.

She ran back down the aisle and slipped past the Cyclopses. She ran towards the exit and was vaguely aware of Lexa ordering Raven and Lincoln to retreat. The glass door was close now. Clarke’s lungs were burning, but she kept going. She reached to the door first and yanked it open, keeping it open for her friends to get through. Raven, Lincoln and finally Lexa ran passed and only then did Clarke run through herself.

She ran across the reception area and had just started down the hallway when the glass behind them shattered.

“Get back here!” the bald Cyclops yelled.

Obviously they didn’t listen.

They sprinted down the hallway, through the lobby and out the doors. They ran through narrow streets and alleys and it was only when they had been running for fifteen minutes did Lexa let them stop.

But Clarke didn’t get to catch her breath because then Lexa was grabbing her shirt and slamming her back against an alley wall, the brick was rough against the exposed skin of her arms.

She grunted at the impact. “What the fuck are you doing here?” she spat. “Do you know what you’ve done!?”

“Lexa-“

“No Clarke. Fuck!” she exclaimed and Clarke didn’t think she’s ever seen the girl so angry before. She actually felt afraid of her. Lexa let go over her; she rubbed her chest and shook out her shoulders. “That was our only chance to get information from them and you went and fucked that up,” her voice was now a low and menacing.

“I-“

“I didn’t choose for you to go on this quest for a reason Clarke. What could possibly make you think that we needed you here.”

“Actually,” Raven interrupted, “How did you get here so fast?” she asked.

“I took the Gray Sisters Taxi,” Clarke told her quietly.

“Ohhh. Clever,” she complimented.

“It was Monty’s idea.”

“If you’ve finished up your conversation, you can leave Clarke.”

“Lexa-“

“Don’t-“

“No!” Clarke yelled, she was just as mad as Lexa now. “I didn’t want to come on your stupid fucking quest. I didn’t want to ruin it for you if that’s what you think I’m trying to do. I came because I found out from a nymph that the shield can still turn people to fucking stone if you look at it! I’m sorry I was trying to save your ass and not get you killed!”

Clarke was breathing heavily. She clenched her hands into fists by her side. Lexa looked shocked, she didn’t say anything.

It was Raven to speak first. “That’s definitely something that’s good to know.” She laughed trying to relieve some of the tension that was clouding them.

“You could have just sent an Iris message.” Lexa muttered.

“A thank you would be nice,” Clarke snapped. “And I don’t even know what an Iris message is.”

Lexa groaned. “Great. Just great.”

“Look _Lexa_. I literally only just found out about demi gods and Greek Gods and monsters and shit two weeks ago, you can’t expect me to know everything that you do!”

“Did you at least tell Jaha about this?”

“…No. Monty said that he wouldn’t let me leave the Camp to tell you.”

Lexa yelled out in frustration.

“Calm down Lexa,” Raven said, “Monty is new too,” she defended for him.

“If you had just gone to Jaha, none of this would have happened. He would have Iris messaged me to tell me and we might not be in this mess.” Lexa grumbled. She stared at Clarke, “You have to leave.”

“Lexa,” Lincoln cut in, “It may not be wise for her to go by herself. The Cyclopses know her scent.”

“She can’t stay Lincoln. You know that.”

“Wait, why is that?” Clarke asked.

“Only three can be on a quest,” Lexa explained impatiently. “Four is not lucky, it leads to catastrophe.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “You can’t really believe in that crap?”

“There they are!”

All four demi gods jumped at the sound of the thunderous voice. Clarke snapped her gaze towards the opening of the alleyway. The two remaining Cyclopses stood there, blood dripping from the various cuts that Raven and Lincoln had inflicted on them.

“Yes.” Lexa stated. “I do believe in that crap.”

And then she attacked. Lexa unsheathed her sword and headed straight for the first Cyclops, the one with the scar. Raven and Lincoln quickly followed but Clarke stayed back, being able to get a better shot from where she was.

 _Aim for the eyes_ , she told herself.

But aiming for their eyes was hard when the three other demi gods were fighting them, swinging their swords and making the Cyclopses constantly move. Instead she just fired arrow after arrow, trying to weaken them in anyway she could.

One particularly well aimed arrow hit directly behind the scarred Cyclops’s ear. He shrieked and clutched the side of his head, when he moved his hand a moment later Clarke saw the extremity hanging off the side of his head, blood dripped down his neck.

He growled at Clarke, his teeth barred. Clarke jumped back as he stalked towards her. She reached for another arrow. But then Lincoln was jumping onto the Cyclops’s back wrapping his arms around his neck in a headlock.

The Cyclops stumbled but recovered quickly. He spun around and slammed Lincoln into the wall, then again and again and again. Each time Lincoln groaned in pain and by the fourth hit his grip loosened and he slipped to the floor in a heap.

“Lincoln!” Lexa yelled.

Lincoln didn’t react to her call. Lexa abandoned the bald Cyclops. She knew Raven could handle him. She turned to the scarred one and let out a battle cry.

Lexa was an aggressive warrior. She was quick and precise and she slashed and stabbed at the Cyclops’s body. Lexa spun around him and sliced the back of his knee making him fall forwards.

Lexa finished him off by stabbing her sword into his back. His skin turned grey and a moment later he burst into ash.

The last Cyclops grunted as he saw his last companion fall. He limped towards the alleyway’s entrance, his leg bleeding because of a recent cut from Raven.

“You will regret this.” He grunted and then he was running.

“Do you want me to follow him?” Raven asked.

“Leave him.” Lexa said as she rushed to Lincoln’s side.

He was bleeding, a lot. The blood was pooling out from underneath him and Lexa felt her throat close up. Raven stood by the entrance of the alley keeping watch in case the monsters decided to come back.

“Lincoln. Can you hear me?”

He groaned again. It was something.

“Lexa you need to turn him over, you need to apply pressure to his wound.” Clarke instructed.

The two girls gently rolled Lincoln onto his stomach and Lexa quickly shrugged off her jacket. She used her dagger to split the fabric, using half to cushion his head and the other half to press onto the gaping wound.

Clarke glanced at the wall and saw what had done so much damage to the boy. A metal pipe was sticking out of the wall; blood was dripping off of it.

“Clarke you have to help him.” Lexa pleaded, her voice broke at the end. “You are a daughter of Apollo! You have to do something!”

“I don’t- I can’t- I don’t know how!”

Just then a bright light appeared deeper in the alley. The light was strong and golden and the three girls had to shut their eyes because it was too much. The light began to fade and Clarke inched open her eyes.

There stood a man. He had a handsome face, a strong chiselled jaw and light blonde hair. He was dressed in a pair of loose white drawstring trousers and a pale blue V-neck t-shirt. His skin glowed softly, pulsing with brightness.

“Apollo,” Lexa breathed next to her.

Clarke’s jaw dropped. She stood up. “Dad?”

“Hello Clarke.”

“Dad you have to save Lincoln,” Clarke begged instantly. “He’s not going to make it.”

“I cannot.” He shook his head sadly.

“What?” Lexa shouted, not even caring that she was yelling at a God. “He’s going to die!”

“It is not my time to help.”

“What does that even mean? Dad!”

“You do not need me Clarke, you can heal him yourself. It is in your nature.”

“If you didn’t come to help then why are you here?” Clarke snapped.

His eyes softened but other than that he didn’t appear affected by Clarke’s words, or Lexa’s.

“I came to give you this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch. It was plastic and looked like one of those cheap ones that you could buy for five dollars for kids. He grasped Clarke’s wrist gently and put it on for her.

“A watch?”

“You will know when to press it,” he instructed softly.

There was another bright flash. And then he was gone.

Clarke pressed the button immediately. She needed something to happen now; she needed to press it now. 

Nothing happened.

“Shit!” Clarke exclaimed.

The first time Clarke met her dad and he’s leaving her friend to die. Perfect.

“Fucking Gods,” Raven muttered.

There were tears streaming down Lexa’s face now, her eyes were red and her arms were tired from applying so much pressure to Lincoln’s shoulder.

She pleaded to Clarke, “Apollo said you could fix him. Clarke you need to do something.”

“Lexa-“

“Just do something!”

Clarke shoved Lexa’s hands off of Lincoln’s wound. She peeled back Lexa’s jacket. The flow of blood hadn’t slowed at all. She placed her hands directly onto the wound. It felt warm and moist and gross, Lincoln moaned in pain but Clarke only pressed harder.

“Come on come on come on.” Clarke chanted under her breath. “Lincoln you need to be ok. I’m going to fix this.”

And then she felt something happen. Her hands were heating up.

They were glowing.

They shone golden for three seconds before light faded and when Clarke moved her hands back she gasped, because the edges of Lincoln’s skin were glowing now too and the wound was closing. It was working.

When the last part of Lincolns wound sealed shut his body jerked and he started to cough. He sat up, his hand reaching to grasp his shoulder and Clarke sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. Whatever she had done, it worked.

Lincoln was ok. He was alive.

Lexa pulled Lincoln into a tight hug; she buried her face in his neck. Eventually she let go and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. The less blood stained part.

“Thank you.”

* * *

As they searched for a public restroom to wash up in Clarke couldn’t help but notice how light her quiver was becoming. She had picked up all the ones that were left in they alleyway before they left but still a quarter of them were now gone.

Eventually they found a restroom, Lincoln disappearing into the men’s and the girls heading into the women’s. Lexa was quick, just in and out. Raven was a little longer than her but soon she was walking out the door again, most likely to get away from the smell.

Clarke stood by the sink and shakily washed Lincoln’s blood off her hands, washing them until she was sure there wasn’t a speck of his blood left.

It had been too close. They had almost lost him and it was her fault.

She shouldn’t have come.

When Clarke stepped out of the restroom she spotted Lexa, Raven and Lincoln waiting outside discussing their next move. Well Raven and Lexa were. Lincoln was sitting on a bench, his eyes shut.

Clarke managed to catch the end of Raven’s sentence.“-easily hotwire a car, yeah that’s definitely not a problem.”

“Ok good.” Lexa nodded.

“Clarke!” Raven said as she noticed her friend leaving the restroom. “We were just saying we’re going to follow the Mr One Eyed Baldy. I have a tracker and now that I have some of his blood, we can follow him.” Raven told her excitedly. A DNA tracker.

Clarke gave her a small smile. She took a deep breath. “I’m leaving,” she stated.

“What?” Raven asked. “You can’t leave now.”

“You guys don’t need me and Lexa is right, I wasn’t supposed to be on this quest. So far all I’ve done is almost get Lincoln killed and ruined your chance to get information from the Cyclopses. I’m leaving.”

“Clarke.” It was Lincoln. His eyes drifted open.

Clarke went over to him and grasped his hand tightly. “Lincoln I’m so sorry.” she apologised, she held back tears but the others could hear them in her voice.

“It’s ok. These things happen on quests.”

“Well they shouldn’t.”

“You can’t leave,” he said weakly. “It’s not safe to go.”

“But if we can track the Cyclops then we’ll know that he’s not following me.” Clarke tried to reason.

“We will know that,” Raven interrupted, “But that doesn’t mean he won’t send others after you. You have to stay with us Clarke.”

“But Lexa sai-“

“You can stay Clarke.” Lexa cut her off. Her voice was the softest she’s heard it since she’s seen her today. “They are right, if you leave you could die.”

Clarke glanced at the three demi gods in front of her in turn before finally saying, “Ok.”

“Good,” Lexa nodded. “Now, we need to find a car.”

* * *

They found a car easily. At this time of day there are more cars than people on the streets of Vegas. They chose a dark blue pick up truck, mainly because it’s tucked down an empty side road so it’s easier for them to steal and also because Lincoln wanted to lie down and sleep in the back.

It took Raven no more than three minutes to get the car running and soon they were all piled in the car. Raven was the first one to take the wheel, Lexa took the passenger seat and Clarke climbed into the backseats and soon they were speeding off down the road following Raven’s tracker.

“Was that ‘ _we’re just borrowing_ ’ note really necessary, Raven?” Lexa asked quirking an eyebrow.

Raven laughed, “Well I’m sure they’ll want to know where their car went.”

“Uh huh.”

The car ride was mostly silent and they only argued twice over the radio station. Clarke’s stomach had growled half an hour into their journey and continued to do so for another fifteen minute before Lexa reached into her bag and pulled out a bar of some kind in silver wrapping.

“It’s granola and dried berries mixed with ambrosia,” she explained, “a few bites and you’re full.”

The wrapping crinkled under Clarke’s fingertips as she opened it and true to Lexa’s word, after three bites Clarke felt refreshed and she was no longer hungry. She handed the bar back with a quiet ‘thank you’ and told herself to buy some food to put in her belt bag when she could.

Every so often Clarke glanced down at her new watch and her mind drifted back to her first meeting with Apollo, her father. _“You will know when to press it.”_ Why did everyone always have to be so difficult and mysterious?

Clarke had imagined meeting her real father for most of her life. She had imagined seeing him and running up to hug him, he was supposed to hug her back and tell her that he’s always thought about her, that he missed her, that he was happy to see her.

But none of that had happened. And realistically, she knew that it wouldn’t have. But she just wished their first meeting could have been something else. _Anything_ else.

It was becoming increasingly obvious through the ride that Lincoln was in pain. He never complained though. Even when they pulled over after two hours so Clarke could take over driving for a while he still insisted that he was ok. He may not be bleeding anymore but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still hurt.

Clarke forced a few cubes of ambrosia down his throat, promising him he’d feel better after.

“You’re too stubborn,” Lexa scoffed.

“Like you’re any better.” Lincoln retorted.

After they start driving again Lincoln moved into the car because he was cold, taking the back seat with Raven so he could spread out more and Clarke pulled out her spare jacket from her belt bag to give to him as a pillow.

He fell asleep almost immediately.

Lexa wasn’t sure how he did because Clarke wasn’t exactly a slow driver. Her muscles were tense the entire ride because of Clarke’s jerky driving.

When Clarke was sure that Lincoln was asleep she announced, “We need to get him something to help the pain.”

“Yeah he can’t keep going on like this.” Raven agreed.

“Do not worry,” Lexa said. “It appears as if the Cyclops is heading into Utah. I know of a place.”

Lexa’s prediction had been right and soon the Cyclops was pulling his car into a motel a few miles past Utah’s border. It was only around midday when he did but when Lexa went to check on him she found him checking in to a room.

“He’s staying.” Lexa said after she crept back into the truck, “So we are too. We need to get as much rest as we can.”

“Good idea,” Raven agreed. “But first we need some of this,” she revealed a bottle of what looked like perfume.

“What is that?” Clarke asked.

“It hides your demi god smell. If we’re going to be staying so close to him we don’t want him to catch our scents.”

Clarke held out her arms in response and Raven proceeded to spray the perfume all over her. She choked on the smell. It was repulsive.

“Jesus Raven! That smells like Pegasus shit.”

“What do you think it’s made of?” Raven smirked.

“I hate you.”

“Suck it up blondey, it works.” Then she began to spray herself before moving onto Lexa and finally Lincoln.

Lexa sighed, “I just hope they’ll give us a room.”

In the end they did manage to get rooms, accompanied by a few strange looks from the receptionist most likely wondering why four kids, one who was practically fainting on his feet, were coming into her motel.

They got two rooms between them, that being their cheapest option, Raven and Clarke in one and Lincoln and Lexa in the other.

The rooms were side by side on the second of two floors. The doors were on an open balcony that looked down at the car park and across to the rooms on the other side of the parking lot. The rooms were very simple, with a bathroom, a single double bed against the wall, a TV and two old chairs around a plastic white table.

They were all gathered in Clarke and Raven’s room and Lincoln had just excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving the three girls standing in the room.

“I will go and get the medicine for Lincoln,” Lexa announced.

“You can’t go on your own,” Clarke countered. “I’ll go with you.”

“It’s fine, I am sure I will be safe.”

“Sorry Commander,” Raven shook her head, “We can’t risk it, plus it might be good to bring Clarke, her being a healer and all.”

Lexa’s jaw clenched but she nodded, “Very well.”

“I’ll stay here to keep an eye on Baldy and make sure Lincoln is ok,” Raven said, holding up her tracker. “If he moves I’ll Iris message you.”

Lexa nodded. “Ok. Let’s go.”

“Oh wait!” Raven exclaimed, stopping them from leaving. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out a small piece of metal.

“What is that?” Lexa asked looking at it sceptically.

“It’s a key, duh,” Raven rolled her eyes, “It’s universal, should work on any car. While you were driving I figured it would be easier if we could just start the car up normally rather than having to hot wire it each time.”

Clarke remembered seeing Raven tinkering with something in the back seat from the rear view mirror during their journey.

“Have I ever told you you’re a genius Raven?” Clarke said, taking the key from her.

“I don’t think so, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it,” she grinned.

Clarke laughed, “You’re a genius Raven.”

Lexa ushered Clarke out the door before she could say anything else and Clarke rolled her eyes at the action. They walked out of the motel and as they reached the car Clarke asked, “Do you want to drive?”

“I do not know how to drive a car Clarke.” Lexa shook her head. “A chariot however, I am quite capable of.”

“Wait, so you can’t drive and you still didn’t want me to come with you?” Clarke asked.

“I can walk.”

Clarke scoffed as she climbed into the pickup, “Man you must seriously hate me then.”

“I don’t hate you Clarke.”

Clarke didn’t believe her but she dropped the conversation. For now. The last thing they needed to do was argue at the moment. Especially without Raven or Lincoln to stop them.

The journey only took half an hour, mainly because of Clarke’s fast driving that had Lexa gripping her seat belt yet again.

Other than Lexa giving instructions every now and then the car was mostly silent except for the quiet songs from the radio. Soon they were driving into a very small village that consisted completely of log cabins for houses and buildings. It was surrounded by trees and forest and it smelt like one of those car scents except real.

Clarke started to doubt Lexa’s directions when she told her to pull over.

“Are you sure we’re at the right place?” Clarke asked doubtingly.

Lexa nodded. “I’m sure. Look.”

They had stopped in front of a small cabin with two glass windows framing a forest green painted wooden door. Above it was a sign that matched the colour of the door and read ‘ _Cia’s Herbal Remedies’_ in white looping writing.

“Have you ever been here before?” Clarke asked.

She shook her head. “I’ve heard of it and read about it. Let’s go inside.”

Lexa went first pushing open the door gently, making the bells above the door chime. The shop was empty except for them. No one was even behind the till.

Inside it looked how Clarke expected it to, rows and aisles of various bottles and vials and tubs of different creams and liquids. They were all different colours and sizes and the room smelt like a combination of mint and lavender. It was almost relaxing.

“So what are we actually looking for?” Clarke asked, eyeing the different bottles as she walked behind Lexa down an aisle.

“You’re the daughter of Apollo.” Lexa replied.

Clarke picked up a purple glass vial with golden writing on the front. She turned it over in her hand and read the small writing on the back, “Two drops in both eyes keeps the sadness away,” she muttered. _Odd_.

“Can I help you?”

Clarke jumped. She couldn’t help it. The girls voice came out of nowhere. The bottle slipped out of her fingers and if it weren’t for Lexa’s quick reflexes she would be paying for a bottle of ‘ _Sadness Be Gone’_. Lexa gave her a look as if to say ‘ _be more careful’_ and Clarke just rolled her eyes because it’s not like she wanted to be scared shitless.

The word Clarke would use to describe the girl in front of her would be, fair. Or beautiful. Either would work.

She looked no older than Clarke herself and had delicate features, thin blonde hair and wide blue eyes. She looked like the kind of person who wore a flower crown and drank water with fruit in it. Even the way she stood seemed soft and careful.

But the vibe and personality she gave off was completely opposite, like she was full of life and excitement and was ready to jump off a cliff at a moment’s notice.

It was a strange combination.

“Sorry about her,” Lexa apologised and Clarke glared at her, which Lexa just ignored.

“That’s fine, no harm done. Right?”

“Exactly,” Clarke answered, looking pointedly at Lexa.

“Anyway,” the girl grinned widely, “My name is Cia and if you need anything just ask.”

Lexa didn’t seemed surprised that this girl was Cia but Clarke certainly was. She hoped she hid it well.

“Actually,” Lexa began, “We could use some help.”

“Is it to do with your smell?” Cia had a slight grimace and Clarke giggled when Lexa scowled at her.

“No, it’s not to do with my smell.”

She held her hands up in defence, “Hey, I’m just saying.”

Lexa cleared her throat. “We are looking for something for our friend. He was hurt and has been healed but his shoulder is still in a lot of pain.”

“Oh I can fix that in a jiffy,” Cia said with a wave of her hand, “Follow me.”

Cia skipped down the aisle they were in and walked three aisles across stopping half way down it. She plucked a green opaque bottle and a small tube of pills off of the shelf with long fingers and held them in her small palms, showing them to Clarke and Lexa.

“This,” she said lifting the bottle first, “Is a numbing cream, helps with the pain and gets rid of any aches. Just rub it on where it hurts. Only use this every 8 hours and four minutes though, even if it starts to hurt before that, anymore is not good. And this,” she lifted the tube, “is a medicine that will get his insides all healed up. Three a day for two days and he should be all fixed.”

Lexa nodded, listening carefully to the instructions. “We’ll take them.”

“Ok great! Dollars or drachma?”

Lexa ended up paying, even though Clarke had tried to help. Cia ran them up at the cash register and Clarke took the bottle and tube, placing them safely in her belt bag.

“Wow!” Cia gasped. “That belt bag is fantastic,” she said in awe. She slipped around the counter and stood right in front of Clarke, completely disregarding personal space and ran her hands over the leather.

“Uh thanks?” Clarke said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“Where do you get it?”

“My friend made it actually.”

“It’s absolutely adorable.” Cia gushed.

“I’ll make sure to tell him that.” Clarke said. Clarke tensed up when Cia leaned even closer to her and sniffed her neck. Clarke felt her nose brush against her skin. “Um…?”

And then Cia was stepping away from her, not even seeming to realise how weird what she just did was. Then she did the same to Lexa, who completely froze at the action.

She looked as if she was pondering for a moment and then she asked, “Are you sure I can’t do anything for your smell? I sell a lovely range of perfumes.”

“I think we’re good,” Clarke shook her head.

Cia just shrugged, “Well if you’re sure.”

Lexa cleared her throat and gestured with her head towards the door, “We should get going.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Clarke agreed. “Thanks Cia for all the help and…stuff?”

They quickly began to make their exit but Cia stopped them just by the door. “Hold on a second!”

“O-kay?” Clarke said.

“I’ll be back in just a tick.”

Lexa and Clarke watched as Cia walked through the door behind the check out counter, it swung shut behind her.

Clarke found Lexa staring at her.

“Cia’s…something, isn’t she?” Clarke chuckled dryly.

“We should just make a run for it,” Lexa stated.

“Lexa, don’t be rude.”

“I’m sorry that’s she’s _weird_.”

The door opened again then and Cia came bounding out with a wicker basket in her hand. Inside were small glass bottles of various colours, all of them the same size.

“Ah! You waited, perfect!” Cia exclaimed with a happy laugh.

She strode up to Clarke hand held out the basket. “Free samples.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that,” Clarke insisted.

“Please, please take some.”

Clarke didn’t have a chance to argue again because then Cia was shoving bottles into her arms. Once she had seven different coloured bottles in her arms Cia finally seemed satisfied. Clarke juggled them in her arms but one slipped out of her grasp and this time it was Cia to catch it. She placed it on the top of the pile.

“Whoops! Don’t want to drop a free sample. These are worth a lot you know, very important,” she said pointedly. “Have a nice day!”

And then she was skipping back towards the back door and disappeared through it. Lexa stared blankly in that direction for a second before looking at Clarke.

“I told you. Weird.”

The two demi gods made their way back out the truck. Clarke carefully placed each bottle into her belt bag, noticing the way Lexa rolled her eyes.

“You’re just taking those because Cia was beautiful.” Lexa said, like it was an accusation.

“She was beautiful?” Clarke joked just to make Lexa uncomfortable and Lexa scoffed. Clarke grinned because she knew it worked. “If I didn’t know you any better I’d say that you’re jealous.”

Clarke smirked when Lexa blushed, but she quickly recovered. “Well you don’t know me.”

And Clarke didn’t say anything because Lexa was right, she didn’t know her that well. They climbed into the pickup and Clarke started up the engine. Soon they were off again, Clarke speeding down the narrow road.

“Do you even know what the samples do?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head, “No, they didn’t have any labels.”

“That girl is crazy.”

“Lexa don’t be rude, Cia was nice and helpful.”

“She charged me $60 for the medicine!” Lexa exclaimed.

(Clarke definitely didn’t think Lexa looked adorable when she was angry.)

“I offered to help pay.”

Lexa crossed her arms and grumbled, “Whatever.”

Clarke snapped, because Lexa was quickly becoming too much for her, no matter how nice she was too look at. “I don’t know what your problem with the world is Lexa but I’m getting tired of it. So if you’re not going to say something nice, or helpful, I’d rather we not talk.”

The car was silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

They stopped at a grocery store on the way back. It had been small but it had all the essentials and Clarke bought them some food and snacks, as well as some for Raven and Lincoln.

When they got back to the motel they headed into Clarke’s room and were almost attacked by Raven who jumped at them as they opened the door.

“You know, if we were monsters we probably wouldn’t bother to use a key,” Clarke smirked.

“You never know blondey, you never know.”

The two girls were happy to see Lincoln sitting up on the double bed. He still looked tired, but at least he was up. Lexa closed the door behind them and locked it firmly.

“Has the Cyclops moved?” Lexa asked and Raven shook her head no.

“He hasn’t left his room.” Raven informed. “Me and Linc figure he’s licking his wounds.”

“Good.” Lexa nodded.

“We got you some medicine Lincoln,” Clarke told him. She moved over to the side of the bed and fished around in her belt bag until she felt the tube of pills and the bottle. “They should help.”

Clarke helped Lincoln out of his shirt so she could rub the numbing cream over his entire shoulder. He sighed contently as the coolness seeped into his skin and the pain faded away.

“We can’t apply more for another 8 hours and four minutes,” Clarke warned him, “Even if it hurts again before that.”

“Ok, that’s fine.” He nodded.

“That is oddly specific,” Raven noted.

Clarke just shrugged, because she had to agree it was oddly specific. She opened the bottle of pills next and poured one onto Lincoln’s hand. He swallowed it dry.

“The label says you can take one every two hours but only ever take three each day.” Clarke read. “Here,” she said handing him the bottle.

He put them in his jeans pocket with a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

The group spent the next few hours watching TV and taking turns looking at the tracker but the Cyclops seemed to be staying exactly where he was for the rest of the day. Clarke brought out the food that she had bought at the supermarket and Raven had almost kissed her she had been so happy.

At 8:30 Lincoln dismissed himself, telling everyone that he was going to sleep but Raven stopped him on the way out insisting that he needed to be topped up with the Cyclops repellent. He groaned but allowed Raven to cover him in the spray and then Clarke and Lexa had to endure the stench too as they were topped up as well.

It was not long after Lincoln left that Raven declared she was going to sleep as well so Lexa stood up to leave. She picked up the tracker off the bed.

“I’ll keep first watch, to make sure that he doesn’t try and sneak off during the night.” Lexa said. “I’ll be outside so I don’t keep Lincoln up.”

“Thanks.” Clarke gave a small smile. “Come get me when you want to go to sleep.”

Lexa nodded before slipping out the door. Clarke locked it behind her.

Raven had taken off her jacket and tossed it onto the floor. She kept the rest of her clothes on apart from her shoes, just in case they had to make a quick get away and Clarke did the same.

The two girls climbed into the double bed together and Raven switched off the light with a flick of her finger.

A moment later Raven’s voice sounded in the darkness. “What’s up with you and Commander Grumpy?”

Clarke sighed, “I thought you wanted to sleep Raven.”

“I did but now I want to talk about this.”

“Nothing is going on between us.” Clarke answered. “What’s going on with you and Octavia?”

Clarke could practically feel Raven blushing. “Nothing. We’re best friends.”

“That’s what she said too.”

“Well it’s the truth.”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re just trying to distract me.”

“I also want to know. You know there’s nothing wrong with falling in love with your best friend. Especially if she loves you back.”

There was a pause. “You really think she could really like me back?”

Raven yelped as Clarke punched her in the arm. “Are you blind? Of course she loves you.”

They drifted off into a comfortable silence. Both lost in their thoughts.

“Before I left for the quest,” Raven said several minutes later, “Octavia came to see me in the Forge to wish me luck and everything. And then at the end there was this… _moment_. And I don’t know what to make of it.”

“What else happened?”

“She told me she loved me,” Raven disclosed. But she was quick to add, “But we always tell each other that.”

“Then what makes this different?” Clarke questioned curiously.

“I don’t know,” Raven replied. “But it was. Different I mean.” Raven sighed loudly; it was more of a groan really. “We’ve been friends for so long Clarke, I wouldn’t know how to go from that to something else. It’s just really hard.”

“Well maybe you should start by talking to her,” she suggested. “Just start somewhere.”

“…I’ll think about it.”

“Ok, that’s something.”

“Now that we’ve done me, let’s do you.” Raven said, trying to switch the conversation topic somewhat.

Clarke smirked. “Kinky.”

“Shut it blondey,” Raven laughed.

“Do we have to talk about me?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know why we have to, there’s nothing going on between us.”

“But you do like her.” Silence. “I knew it.”

“It’s not like it matters,” Clarke rushed. “She hates me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You said she hates everyone, Raven.”

“Clearly not you.”

A pause. “I just don’t understand why she’s so…”

“Rude? Grumpy? Annoying?” Raven guessed.

“Sad.”

“Sad? She’s angry Clarke. At what, I have no idea.”

Clarke lets Raven’s words settle in her mind, then she asks, “Can we not talk about her anymore?” because she’s done too much thinking about her over the past few days.

Clarke heard Raven move her head against the pillow and she guessed she was nodding. “Sure blondey, whatever you want.”

“…Goodnight Raven.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

* * *

Clarke couldn’t sleep.

She heard Raven’s light snores begin minutes after they stopped talking but no matter how hard Clarke tried, she couldn’t do the same. Her mind is too awake. She was thinking about too much.

Lexa had only been on watch for a few hours but Clarke figured that if she wasn’t sleeping, at least Lexa could. So she felt around the floor for her shoes and jacket and pulled them on before clipping her belt bag around her waist (just as a precaution) and placing the room key in her pocket. Then she silently slipped out the room.

Clarke looked around for Lexa, figuring she would just sit by her room door but the girl was nowhere to be seen. She glanced down at the car park but she couldn’t see her anywhere. Clarke didn’t want to stray too far from their room, in case the Cyclops comes out of his room and saw her.

“Lexa?” Clarke whispered, she didn’t know what she’s doing, but she didn’t have any better idea.

Lexa’s head suddenly popped down from above her hanging down over balcony roof. Clarke nearly screamed.

“How the fuck did you get up there?” she asked, holding a hand to her chest.

“I climbed Clarke.”

“No shit.”

Clarke’s heart rate began to slow again. “I came to take over for you.”

“It’s fine Clarke, you should rest.”

“I can’t rest, I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I,” Lexa replied. “I never can on quests.”

“Then I’m coming up.”

Clarke ignored Lexa’s protests and clambered up onto the balcony railing. Climbing was really not her strong suit. She gripped onto the edge of the roof and swung her leg up. Then she felt her hands starting to slip. Her eyes widened. She closed her eyes, ready to face the impact of hitting the ground two stories below her. But it never came because Lexa caught her upper arm in a strong grip and pulled her easily up onto the roof.

Lexa wasn’t wearing a jacket and Clarke tried not to stare at the way her arms are muscled and tensed and ok she may be just a little turned on.

“You should be more careful Clarke.” Lexa said and it reminds Clarke so much of the first time Lexa had spoken to her.

 _Careful_.

“Thank you.” Lexa just nodded in response.

The roof was mossy and slightly dirty but neither one of them minded too much. There was a slight edge around it and if they both lay down they would be completely invisible to anyone below.

So that’s what they did. Clarke took off her jacket and placed it under her head.

“You know there is no point of both of us being awake Clarke.” Lexa tried again.

“I know, but I really can’t sleep and I’d rather be keeping watch than doing nothing.”

“Ok.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say next, so she didn’t say anything. Instead she watched Lexa, who every once in a while would glance at the tracker to make sure that the Cyclops hadn’t moved, even though there was really no point because it beeped when he did.

“Do you want to share my jacket?” Clarke asks suddenly and Lexa looked over at her then at the jacket underneath the blondes head.

“It’s fine Clarke.”

“You can’t be very comfortable, lying on a gross roof isn’t great.”

For a moment Lexa did nothing, said nothing, but then she shuffled over until she was next to Clarke. They laid hip to hip, their arms pressing together. Lexa was so close Clarke could hear every breath she took; she could see her chest rise and fall softly (not that she was looking or anything).

“Thank you.”

“That’s ok.” Clarke replied. Then she asked quietly, “Why do you hate me Lexa?” It wasn’t harsh, it wasn’t an accusation, it was just a question.

“I don’t hate you Clarke.” Lexa whispered.

“Really? Because earlier today you seemed pretty angry.”

Lexa sighed, “I was angry- I was frustrated. Your arrival meant that we lost a valuable chance to get information. But I don’t hate you,” she added.

Clarke didn’t believe her. “Is it because of what I did in the Thromafali?”

“No.”

Clarke just continued, “I know I already apologised for that but I am sorry Lexa. I never would have tricked you if I had known how much it would hurt you.”

“It’s fine Clarke. I told you I don’t hate you.”

“You must at least a little bit. I even hate me for it.” She added.

“I don’t.”

“Then-“

“Clarke.”

“Sorry.”

“I don’t hate you.” Lexa said softly. “I don’t hate anyone at Camp Ark, despite what others may say. I do hate Jasper sometimes though, I’m not a fan of his practical jokes.”

“Well whatever it is that I did to make you _dislike_ me, I’m sorry.”

Lexa sighed, “I think you’re the first person who’s ever done that.”

“Done what?” Clarke asked, confused.

“Apologise.” Lexa stated simply.

“Really?”

Lexa nodded solemnly. “People look at me and are intimidated. Most of the time that benefits me, people stay away from me and that’s how I like it. But it also means people target me because they think that no matter what they do it won’t affect me.”

“But it does.”

“…Sometimes.” Lexa admitted.

Clarke deliberated asking her next question, and she almost didn’t but curiosity got the better of her. “Why don’t you want people to get close to you?”

To her surprise Lexa answered easily. “I’m not good with people Clarke. I can’t make friends easily like you. It’s just not in my nature. I don’t know how to act, I don’t know what to say to people I don’t know. And I know that sometimes I come off as rude, but I never mean too. People just expect it now. And anyone who’s new is quickly told about my reputation.”

Clarke thought back to her conversation with Octavia and how quick she was to tell her not to talk to Lexa. She understood.

“You’re an introvert.”

“Yes.” Lexa said, her voice sounded hesitant, like she was afraid to admit that out loud.

“It’s not a bad thing Lexa.”

“It has been for me,” Lexa muttered. “It’s why I’ve only been successful at making friends with those in my Cabin. We are similar. I already have things in common with them.”

Clarke was hung on every word Lexa was saying. She was finally starting to understand the brunette. She felt like she was solving a puzzle that others hadn’t been able to figure out for years. And in a way, she was.  

Clarke carefully inched her hand towards Lexa’s, she grasped the girl’s hand in her own and for a second Clarke felt Lexa tense up. But then she surprised her by intertwining their fingers together. Lexa’s hands were oddly soft; Clarke had expected worn, rough palms, ones worked from constantly having a sword in her hand.

Their hands rested between them and Clarke felt a smile tug at her lips.

“I’m sorry I ruined your quest. Honestly, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I can see that,” Lexa replied dryly and it took a moment for Clarke to realise that Lexa had made a joke.

Clarke cracked a grin; her chest reverberated as she chuckled lowly.

Lexa felt her own lips turn up ever so slightly and she couldn’t help but feel proud that she had made the beautiful girl next to her laugh. She wanted to do it again.

“But if you were not here, Lincoln would be dead, and for that I’m grateful.”

“Lincoln getting hurt was my fault.” Clarke shook her head, she felt emotion well up inside her at the thought of someone dying because of a mistake she made. “If I wasn’t here then he wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“This is a quest Clarke, one of us would have gotten injured eventually. Cyclopses are ferocious and dangerous. And now you are here, you can _heal_ us.” Lexa said her voice was soft and gentle and it was so much different from other times she’s heard Lexa speak. “I am glad that you are here.”

“So you really don’t mind me staying?”

Lexa nodded her head. “I think…I think that you were always meant to be here,” she admitted.

Clarke sat up, leaning on her elbows so she could look at Lexa properly. Lexa mimicked her, sitting up as well.

“What do you mean?”

“ _You shall travel with two warriors by your side, a mistake has already been made by this time_.” Lexa recited and Clarke recognized it as a line from the prophecy. “I now believe that my mistake was in only choosing two people to accompany on this quest. I am always so caught up in tradition and luck and Fate, that I completely ignored what was right in front of me.”

Clarke saw Lexa’s eyes flit down to her lips and she wondered whether Lexa was talking about her or the prophecy. Maybe she was talking about both.

She swallowed. “Maybe that was the point.”

Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed together. It was kind of adorable. “Now I do not know what you mean.”

“Say you had realised you needed more than two people with you on this quest, you probably would have chosen Anya, correct?” Lexa nodded. “And if you had done that I would never have come and Lincoln might be dead.”

Lexa felt a shiver run down her spine at that thought.

“I am glad you are here.” Lexa said again.

“Me too.”

They were so close.

Their hands were still linked.

Their arms still pressed together.

And all Clarke could think about doing was kissing the girl in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this chapter was good too. 
> 
> I would just like to mention here that the fourth chapter of this fic will be an epilogue. Also the next chapter may not be out as fast as this one was because most of this was already written where as I'm only about 3k into the third chapter, just a warning.
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fights, lots of long drives and lots of kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and the kudos for this fic. This chapter's a long one.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> edit: I decided to split this chapter into two because I felt that it was too long for one, sorry for any confusion.

The roof was hard under Clarke’s elbows, it was cold and uncomfortable but with the way Lexa was looking at her she barely noticed it.

Clarke knew she was staring at Lexa’s lips. She couldn’t help herself. They just looked so soft, so… _tantalizing_. And when she glanced back to Lexa’s eyes she found the girl was staring at her lips too.

Lexa swallowed thickly. “Clarke-” she husked and Clarke didn’t think she’s ever heard her name sound so _sexy_.

“Yes Lexa?” she whispered.

They inched closer.

“I…”

Clarke could tell Lexa was hesitating, holding back. But Clarke wanted this, she wanted Lexa, and she could just tell that Lexa wanted her too.

So Clarke gave her a nudge, “Kiss me.”

And Lexa did.

She moved the last few centimeters that separated them and connected their lips. At first they just stayed like that, their lips touching, like the kisses they show in movies. The kind where they just stayed completely still.

And at first it was nothing special.

But then Lexa started to move her lips and… _wow_. Clarke kissed her back eagerly and she didn’t think she’s ever felt like this just because of a kiss. Her toes curled inside her converses and she found one hand coming up to rest on Lexa’s cheek. Her thumb rubbed the skin there gently. Clarke swept her tongue across Lexa’s lips and she opened them readily, deepening the kiss further.

Eventually they pulled apart, but they didn’t pull away.

Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s.

Lexa pressed another chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips, then she moved slightly further away to lie back down on the roof. Her chest was rising and falling faster than before. Clarke followed, lying down too, and their hands linked again unconsciously.

Lexa felt around for the tracker, which she had dropped by her side. She checked it again, he still hadn’t moved. Good.

They didn’t talk and they didn’t need too, Clarke was just content to lie there on the roof with Lexa.

They were on a life-threatening quest, a killer Cyclops was sleeping a few rooms over and she had almost gotten all of her friends killed in the process of trying to save their lives. 

But in that moment, lying there with Lexa, everything felt right.

Because she had just _kissed_ Lexa on the roof of a crappy motel underneath the stars.

And yeah, for a second, everything just felt perfect.

* * *

The two demi gods had stayed up on the roof for a few more hours, sometimes talking sometimes just staring at the stars, before climbing down. Lexa went first so she could help guide Clarke down and catch her in case she fell like last time.

Clarke kissed Lexa again briefly outside her door and it almost felt like they had just gone on some cheesy date. Then the brunette disappeared off to her own room with Lincoln and Clarke went to hers to wake Raven up so she could take over keeping watch.

It had taken a good five minutes to get the girl to even open her eyes but eventually Raven was shoving on her boots and her jacket and snatching the tracker out of her hand.

And this time, she drifted asleep almost instantly, as soon as her head hit her pillow, with a smile on her lips and thoughts of Lexa on her mind.

* * *

In the morning Clarke had assumed that they would be rushing to leave to follow the Cyclops, not knowing when he would leave. But he didn’t make a move until just after 8:30, giving the teens a better chance prepare themselves for the day.

Lexa had knocked on their bedroom door at 7 o’clock to make sure that they were up and getting ready and she was happy to see, when Raven opened the door, that they were doing just that.

Clarke had groaned as Raven once again forced them to be topped up on Pegasus shit perfume. She knew she shouldn’t complain, it was keeping them alive after all. But it smelt really _really_ bad.

Raven had sauntered out the room laughing lightly as she went to Lexa’s room to top Lincoln up too.

And when Clarke and Lexa had found themselves alone in the room, Lexa had very quietly said good morning and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from grabbing Lexa’s hand and pressing a light kiss to her cheek. She had been pleasantly surprised when Lexa turned her head just enough to capture her lips for a tender kiss good morning.

Clarke really wanted to talk to the girl about what happened the night before, but it wasn’t the time now, they were on a quest and that came first.

Now they were on the road, following the Cyclops along the Veterans Memorial Highway. It was much less tense in the car now. Every so often Clarke noticed Lexa staring at her and when she did Clarke smiled and Lexa returned it.

Clarke knew that Raven noticed the looks and Lincoln probably did too, but neither one of them said anything and for that Clarke was grateful.

They had been on the road for fifteen minutes when Clarke asked, “How are you feeling Lincoln?” He didn’t look tired anymore and Clarke hoped that was a good sign.

“I’m feeling good,” Lincoln nodded. “Much better. I don’t even think I’ll need another dose of that cream.”

“Great. I’m glad,” she said seriously and Clarke mentally thanked Cia. That girl may have been weird but her medicine was definitely working.

The car was silent for a few more minutes, then Raven mumbled, “Where the hell is this guy going? I hope he’s not taking us on some wild goose chase.”

“We cannot afford to think like that Raven,” Lexa shook her head; “He is currently our only lead.”

Eventually Clarke started to feel bored, because they had been driving for an hour and a half and the Cyclops didn’t appear as if he was stopping any time soon. She played eye spy with Lincoln and Raven for a while and even Lexa took a guess every so often.

It was after she started to lose interest in that she said, “So I’ve noticed that people don’t seem to notice mythical stuff. Like the lady in the motel didn’t realise the guy checking into one of her rooms was a Cyclops and in Vegas I was carrying around a bow and arrow and you guys had freaking swords out and no one said anything.”

Raven laughed at the incredulity in her voice and Lexa cracked a small smile. “It’s the Mist.” Raven explained.

“That sounds like some kind of men’s deodorant,” Clarke retorted, Lincoln snorted.

“It’s like a haze that covers things from mortal eyes,” Lexa expanded. “While you see swords and bows and arrows, mortals would perhaps see I don’t know…us carrying large rolled up posters,” she shrugged.

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” Lexa nodded.

“And this Greek stuff, it’s everywhere right? Even in Sacramento?” Again Lexa nodded. “Then why couldn’t I see any of this stuff before?”

“It’s because you weren’t self aware.” Lincoln told her. “Once you’re self aware, every demi god aspect of yourself becomes stronger.”

“Clarke,” Lexa said then, catching her attention.

“Yes?” she asked curiously.

“I would like to apologize to you, for the way I have been acting when you do not know something.” She said, and she sounded so honest and sincere and for some reason it meant just that bit more to Clarke that Lexa was doing this in front of Lincoln and Raven rather than just her alone. “I know that you are new to being a demi god and I know that it would be ridiculous for you to know everything that I do.”

Clarke felt a wide smile spread over her lips. “That’s ok Lexa, I forgive you.”

“Ok wow,” Raven stated. “I feel like I just witnessed a squirrel eat a chimpanzee.”

“What?” Clarke and Lexa said simultaneously.

“Exactly. It’s completely crazy and unexplainable and you wouldn’t think it would ever happen.” Raven said. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say sorry Lexa,” Raven laughed.

Lexa gave Raven a steely glare. “And you will never on the receiving end of one of my apologies.”

“That’s cool, that’s cool.” Raven shrugged. “I know it’s because you’ve got the hots for blondey, I get it.”

Raven just laughed again when Lexa didn’t deny it; instead she just shifted in her seat uncomfortably and glanced out the window. Clarke thought it was adorable.

* * *

“He’s going to Salt Lake City?” Clarke guessed. She had the tracker in her hand and she was gazing at the screen intently. “Or not,” Clarke said half an hour later as they left the city.

“Where the hell are you going, Baldy?” Raven muttered.

They had been following the same highway for hours now and Lexa wondered where the Cyclops was leading them.

It took another half an hour for them to find out.

“He’s taking us to Antelope Island.” Clarke realised. “What’s at Antelope Island?”

Clarke looked to Raven and Lincoln first who just shook their head, when she glanced to Lexa she was doing the same.

“I don’t know.”

“Great.”

* * *

They pull the pickup over on the side of the deserted road. The Cyclops had stopped just over the hill in front of them and they don’t want him to notice them, so they went the rest of the way on foot.

They tried to be as stealthy as they could, but it was difficult when the only thing that covered the area is grass and rocky outcrops.

When the group got over the hill they spotted him almost straight away. It was quite easy when he was standing plainly on the sand by the water, not even bothering to hide.

And he wasn’t alone. No, he was talking to another Cyclops. A much bigger one.

“Shit.” Clarke hissed quietly and everyone nodded silently.

They ducked behind a small outcrop that was just big enough to fit all of them.

Clarke had thought Baldy and his friends were intimidating, but they must have been children in comparison to the one in front of them now. The new Cyclops had shaggy hair that fell over his forehead and covered part of his eye. His broad shoulders rippled with large muscles and his arms looked bigger than Clarke’s head.

And Clarke doesn’t know what’s said between the two Cyclopses but suddenly they were fighting. There was a bone crunching sound as the bigger Cyclopses fist came in contact with the smaller ones chest. He doubled over.

He got back up faster than Clarke thought he would and swung his fist wildly, landing on the other Cyclopses jaw. His head snapped back with a crack.

Clarke grimaced as the bigger Cyclops just laughed, then he grasped the smaller one by his thigh and his arm. He picked him up easily and slammed him back on the ground. Clarke could feel the vibrations under her feet from where she was. He did it again and again and again and each time the Cyclops’s body became more and more limp.

His lifeless body slipped from the larger Cyclopses hands, crumbling to the ground in heap. And then, as if his body had always been made of dust, it started to fall apart, tumbling onto the sand below him.

The larger Cyclops was panting heavily. He glared down at the disappearing ashes and grunted loudly. Then he started to glance around, so the four demi gods ducked back down behind the rock. When they edged back up, they just managed to spot, the top of his head disappearing into the water.

Lexa stood up. “Fuck!” she exclaimed loudly, because for once there was no one around to hear them. She started to pace back and forth.

“It will all be fine,” Lincoln tried to console.

“Will it though?” she asked exasperatedly. “Those Cyclopses were our _only_ lead. Now one of them is dead and the other just walked off into the fucking lake!”

“Maybe if we back track-“ Raven was cut off by Lexa.

“We’ve travelled to far to back track we need to think of a new plan and I don’t even know where we would start.”

Clarke didn’t think she’s ever seen Lexa so disorganized and out of control before. It reminded her that Lexa wasn’t always the perfect demi god, not everyone had all the answers.

“Lexa you need to calm down,” Clarke said as soothingly as she could and to her surprise Lexa stopped her pacing and nodded.

Raven mouthed, “wow” at her but Clarke waved her off.

Lexa shook her head as if doing that would organize her thoughts for her. “You’re right.”

“I can be sometimes,” Clarke joked, trying to lighten the mood, and a tiny smile appeared on Lexa’s lips.

“We…” Clarke could tell Lexa’s brain was working on over drive as she tried to calm herself down and think of a solution. “We need to look at the prophecy again,” she finally said.

They all nodded their agreements and Lexa searched through the various pockets in her clothes until she found the now worn down slightly torn piece of scrap paper.

They all gathered around a small rocky outcrop as Lexa held the paper against it to stop it from blowing away. They all read over it a few times in their heads. Lexa was the first to speak.

“Look at this sentence,” she said, pointing to the last two lines in the verse. “ _Your journey will take you to the north, look to the most unexpected place and you will move forth.”_

“The most unexpected place.” Raven repeated. “Where could that be?”

* * *

Salt Lake City Hall looked more like a big church than a government building; well at least to Clarke anyway, with its tall windows and its pointing clock tower. The only thing it was missing was some stained glass windows. They stood facing the entrance, near the road by their stolen parked car.

It had been Lincoln to suggest the City Hall, because what Cyclops would normally go to a place of government? And with no better idea’s the group jogged back to the pickup and sped back towards Salt Lake City.

Now here they stood and Lexa couldn’t feel more out of place. “This is stupid,” she muttered, “why are we even here?”

“Because we have quest block and we needed to do something.” Raven stated.

“Thank you Raven.”

“No problem Commander.”

“We’re not getting anywhere with this quest.” Lexa said with a defeated sigh.

“It’s only been two days Lexa,” Lincoln reminded.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Lexa replied and Clarke had to agree, it definitely felt much, much longer than two days.

And then the ground started to shake. Clarke instinctively gripped Lexa’s forearm to balance herself.

She heard someone scream, “Earthquake!” and as people around them started to panic Clarke couldn’t help but feel like they were wrong. Living in California had meant that Clarke had felt many earthquakes over her lifetime and this just didn’t feel like one to her.

And then she spotted it. In front of the City Hall entrance the ground started to separate and when the cap was large enough two large figures emerged.

It was the same Cyclops from before, the one that stood at almost eight feet tall. And next to him was a creature that Clarke had never seen before. It had the body and the head of a lion, but was at least three times the size of a regular one and it had a snakes tail in place of a normal one.

“What is that?” Clarke breathed.

“A Chimera.” Lexa answered. “Very strong and very smart and its bite is venomous. It can kill you in minutes.”

“So basically we’re fucked.” Clarke said. She unzipped her belt bag and pulled out her bow and quiver, strapping it over her chest.

“Basically.”

“Great.”

The Cyclops looked straight at them, his eye boring into them. “You’re the rats that have been following us!” he roared.

“What do we do?” Clarke asked.

And then he and the Chimera were charging at them.

Lexa spoke quickly. “We need to get them away from all these people. They may not be able to see what’s happening clearly but that doesn’t mean they won’t get hurt.”

“I saw a park when we drove by,” Raven said.

“Go!”

Raven took off running first and the other three were right behind them, they darted to the right first down the main road, then took the first left sprinting as fast as they could. Lexa could already see the edge off the park in the distance, but it was still a few hundred meters from them.

“Clarke! Distract them!” Lexa called.

“Got it,” Clarke replied.

She grabbed two arrows from her quiver as she ran; she gripped both of them in the hand that pulled the string back and loaded up the first arrow. Clarke spun quickly and aimed towards the Chimera first, before the arrow even hit its target Clarke had already loaded the second arrow and was firing it towards the Cyclops.

The first arrow hit the Chimera in the shoulder, it whimpered and slowed as it tried to remove the foreign object. The arrow that hit the Cyclops hit his neck, Clarke saw blood immediately begin to spill from the wound as he yanked out the arrow, but it didn’t slow him much.

Clarke turned, and ran.

She was behind her friends now, Lincoln was at the front, the Raven and then Lexa. Clarke risked a glance over her shoulder. They were too close.

“We’re not going to make it!” Clarke called.

Lexa looked behind her. Clarke was right. “Raven! You’re with me, we’ll slow the Cyclops down, Lincoln and Clarke kill the Chimera.” Lexa ordered as they ran.

“You make it sound so easy,” Raven said sarcastically and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Really not the time Raven.”

“Right.”

“Go!” Lexa commanded.

The group split off, Lexa and Raven skidding to a stop and Clarke and Lincoln continuing on.

The Chimera dove at Raven but she lunched and rolled under him easily. Lexa dodged to the side. At first Raven thought the Chimera was going to attack but in the end it did as they hoped and chased after Clarke and Lincoln.

Clarke and Lincoln reached the park and it was emptier than the area around the City Hall had been, only a few people or couples walking around.

“Have you ever fought a Chimera before?” Clarke called to Lincoln.

“No! But I do know this, cutting off the tail kills them instantly. That’s their weak spot.”

“Sure that definitely sounds easy,” Clarke said sarcastically.

“We can do this,” Lincoln assured her. “You distract it, I’ll sneak up behind and-“

Lincoln didn’t get a chance to finish his sentences because then the two demi gods were diving out of the way as the Chimera pounced. Lincoln tucked into a expert roll and bounced back up instantly.

Clarke, well, she was less graceful.

“Hey! Over here big guy!” Lincoln called, giving Clarke a chance to recover.

_So much for the plan._

Clarke stumbled to her feet. Lincoln sprinted the last few meters and then he was turning into the park. The Chimera was right on his tail. Clarke chased after them. She got an arrow ready.

Distract him. Distract him. Distract him.

Lincoln was rolling out the way as the Chimera’s tail whipped around, he slashed his sword, catching it’s front right leg.

Clarke glanced around her. Her bow an arrow wasn’t enough to stop this thing; she needed to do something, anything.

Then she spotted it. Clarke sprinted towards the playground. It was a tall structure with various platforms and slides, a rope wall, and a fireman’s pole and it looked like it has just been constructed.

She yelled, “Hey ugly!” at the Chimera, “Come get me!”

“Clarke what are you doing?!” Lincoln called.

“I have no idea!”

* * *

Lexa quickly glanced towards the Chimera. Clarke and Lincoln managed to get it into the park. Good.

Now she had her own problem to handle. The Cyclops was bigger than any of the others they have seen. It was older, smarter, and more importantly harder to kill.

Lexa jumped back as he swung a hand towards her, she swung her sword but missed by a millimeter.

“Raven do you have any ideas?!” she called.

Raven just made a long cut on the Cyclopses forearm. The blood splattered across the front of her shirt.

“I’m working on it!”

“We need to get to the park!” Lexa called just as the Cyclops sent another punch towards her, this one hitting the building next to her, smashing the brick.

“Good idea!”

“You go first! I’ll keep him busy.”

Just then Lexa heard the Chimera roar, and it wasn’t the kind that sounded in pain, it sounded like it was winning. Despite knowing she should be worrying about her whole team, which she was, Lexa’s mind went immediately to Clarke before the others.

“Lexa I’m not going to leave you.”

They needed help. “Just go.”

Raven gave Lexa a pained expression before nodding and sprinting off towards the park, towards Lincoln and towards Clarke.

Lexa pushed thoughts of Clarke out of her head because if she was thinking about her, it meant she wasn’t thinking about the situation, and that was dangerous.

“Looks like your little friend left you.” He threw his head back and laughed.

While he was distracted Lexa sliced her sword across his chest.

He growled. “You piece of vermin!”

The Cyclops went for another swing, Lexa’s timing was slightly off this time and the force of the hit sent her flying back into the road. Her back hit the hood of a car, which screeched to a stop. The metal dented under her weight and she grunted at the impact.

She got up quickly. Nothing was broken, except maybe her ego. Lexa jumped down from the vehicle, ignoring the driver blaring their horn at her.

“That the best you got?” Lexa spat.

This time Lexa was ready. When his fist came towards her Lexa jumped. But not away, she jumped up, tucking her legs into her body. Her feet came down and landed on top of his large hand, Lexa used the momentum to propel herself backwards in the air. She twisted so she was facing forwards and when her feet hit the ground she kept going, sprinting towards the park.

* * *

Clarke scrambled up the climbing tower, aiming for the tallest platform. She jumped as she ran as the Chimera’s paws swiped at her feet. She cried out as one of his swipes caught her shin, her jeans were shredded instantly and she now sported three long gashes across her pale skin.

She had an idea. But it was crazy and insane and she didn’t know whether she could pull it off but she had to try.

“Lincoln I need your sword!” Clarke called down.

Thankfully he didn’t ask questions; Lincoln darted under the playground structure to the other side, opposite the Chimera. He tossed it up and Clarke caught it by the hilt. She brought it town on the Chimera’s paw, trapping him there. He yelped and whined as he tried to pull his foot free.

“Ok, I hope this works.” Clarke grabbed two arrows out of her quiver but rather than knocking it onto the strings, Clarke pulled her bow over her head so it was strapped across her chest.

Then she jumped. She swung her body over the low railing and as she fell she stuck the arrows into the Chimera’s back. They dragged down his spine as she fell. He roared in pain. Clarke’s feet had just touched the ground when his tail whipped around, slamming into her side, sending her flying backwards.

She groaned. That was going to leave a bruise.

When she opened her eyes she expected to see the Chimera stalking towards her but instead, there stood Raven, in the middle of a pile of grey ash.

Raven walked over to her and held out her hand. Clarke grasped it and she was pulled to her feet.

“Good timing,” Clarke muttered.

Raven gave her a side smile, “You ok?”

Clarke rolled her shoulders and ran a hand over her hip. She winced but nodded, “I’ll be fine. Where’s the Cyclops?”

Just then they saw Lexa round the corner and sprint into the park. She was followed closely by the Cyclops who now had blooding dripping down his chest.

“Never mind.” Clarke said.

Lincoln jogged over to them; he now had his sword in his hand, having retrieved it from the playground.

“What’s the plan?” he asked, as he glanced to Lexa who was running straight for them.

“I have one,” Raven said. She reached into the side pocket of her bag and pulled out a short bronze cable with two balls, one on either end.

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

“When you throw it at something the cable extends and wraps around it.”

“So you’re saying you want to trip it over.” Lincoln realised.

“Basically.”

They didn’t have time to discuss anymore because then Lexa was there, she ran past them and the rest of the group got into fight stances. Lincoln and Raven holding out their swords and Clarke readying her bow.

Raven and Lincoln attacked together. They circled him, Lincoln slammed his sword down on the Cyclops’s forearm and instead of retracting it, the Cyclops pushed back. Lincoln managed to hold his own, his muscles straining. Just then Raven slid through his legs, slashing a cut down the inside of his thigh. Clarke fired arrows at his back, one hitting his neck, the other one hitting his side.

Lexa yelled to Clarke, “Hit his eye! I’ll do the rest!”

Clarke nodded firmly. She could do this. She grabbed an arrow from behind her and knocked it onto the strings. Then she darted around him, trying to stay in front of him.

She fired.

“Yes.” Clarke exclaimed as the arrow lodged itself firmly in the Cyclops’s cornea. The scream that the let out shook the ground and Clarke had to cover her ears. He ripped the arrow out and stumbled blindly.

Lexa sprinted towards him. She practically jumped up him, using his knee to boost herself high into the air and it was like Clarke was watching an acrobatics show because then Lexa was flipping around. As she came down her sword caught the Cyclopses arm, slicing cleanly through.

He let out another bone shattering roar.

His disconnected arm fell to the ground and turned to dust.

Raven darted forwards, her special cable in hand. She threw it at his legs and it spun in the air. The cable grew longer and longer as it wrapped around his legs several times. Then Lincoln jumped up towards him, his shoulder barreling into the Cyclops’s chest.

He toppled to the ground ungracefully. Lincoln was quick to tackle his right arm and Raven ran to the other one, stabbing her sword through the palm of his hand. Clarke stood with an arrow aimed at his eye, which now had liquid was seeping out of it.

Lexa was breathing hard, her cheek was smeared with Cyclops blood and she still smelt like Pegasus shit, but they were all alive, they had done it.

She pressed her sword against the Cyclops’s short bulky neck and he tilted away, but only succeeded in exposing his neck more to her.

“You’re trapped,” Lexa hissed, “Now tell us what we want. Where is the shield?”

“I won’t tell you anything,” he replied. He spat at her and laughed manically when it splattered across her neck and shirt.

“Right.” Lexa bit. She clenched her jaw to stop from stabbing the Cyclops in the chest right that moment

She lifted her sword from his neck and placed it over his eye. He clenched it shut but she just pressed the point against his eyelid instead.

“You’re going to tell me where Aegis is, or I will personally remove your eye and deliver it to the Fates myself.”

She thrust her sword forwards ever so slightly and he screamed. “No! Stop!” Lexa smirked and lifted the sword ever so slightly. “Yes?”

“You’ll never get to it, it’s being kept deep in Grand Canyon.”

Lexa scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, “Arizona’s Grand Canyon?” she asked, because why would they be heading north if the shield was in Arizona.

“…Yes.” He huffed.

“He’s lying,” Lincoln cut in, his voice filled with realization. “He’s talking about Yellowstone Grand Canyon.”

Lexa snarled at the Cyclops. “You lied to me.”

His chest began to shake as he laughed. “You’ll never get to it.”

And then he threw Lincoln off his arm, his fist landing on Lincoln’s stomach making him topple over. The Cyclops grabbed the blade of Lexa’s sword in his only hand. Clarke knew it was cutting into his palm but he didn’t let go, even when Lexa tried to pull it free. He swung his arm with a loud grunt and Lexa was thrown to the ground a few meters away from them.

Clarke was just about to shoot him in the eye but then he rolled over and her arrow lodged in the back of his head. He yanked Raven’s sword out of his hand and shoved her to the ground. And then he was up and limping away, the cables falling off around his legs. He was relatively fast for someone who was practically blind and only had one arm. Clarke watched as he stumbled into a parked car by the side of the road, crushing its roof before disappearing around a corner.

They didn’t try to follow.

Raven struggled to her feet then went to help Lincoln and Clarke jogged to Lexa. She helped her too her feet and wrapped her arm around her waist to support her. Lincoln was leaning on Raven too.

The four teenagers were exhausted, covered in Cyclops blood and beaten up. But they were all alive.

“I think,” Lexa gasped, “That could have gone better.”

“Are you ok?” Clarke asked, concern lacing her voice.

Lexa nodded, “No cuts just a lot of bruises and maybe a sprained ankle. I’m fine.”

Clarke frowned because that definitely didn’t sound fine to her, and Lexa was leaning on her far too much for it to just be a sprained ankle. “We should get to somewhere safe, we all need to be healed,” she said.

And so together they collected up their fallen weapons. Clarke found as many of her arrows as she could, she placed them in her quiver and then they limped out of the park.

“Can’t we jus steal another car?” Raven asked with a groan, “Ours is so far away and I’m tired and Lincoln is heavy.” Lincoln tried to walk more on his own but Raven just shook her head, “I was joking big guy.”

“We are not stealing another car,” Lexa declined.

“But the key works for any car,” Raven reminded.

“No Raven.”

“Ugh fine.”

* * *

The walk to the car took a lot longer than the run to the park that was for sure. They received lots of strange looks along the way and Clarke wondered if they were actually seeing a group of bloodstained and beaten up teenagers.

Raven took the wheel, being the least hurt. Lincoln climbed into the back seat and Clarke and Lexa both toppled into the trunk together. Raven pulled out onto the road and soon they were off.

She opened her window and shouted out of it, “Where to boss?”

Lexa just called back, “Lincoln?”

“Head to Wyoming.”

Clarke shuffled until her head was leaning against the back of the truck so she could look at where they had just come from. Lexa did the same.

“Are you sure you’re ok Lexa?” Clarke asked.

Lexa closed her eyes, clenching them shut, and nodded. “I am sure.”

“What hurts most?”

She grimaced, “My ankle.”

Clarke gestured for Lexa to place her foot in her lap. Lexa just rolled her eyes.

“Do it Lexa.” Clarke ordered with a glare.

Lexa rolled her eyes again but did as Clarke asked, moving so her back was against the side of the truck and her foot was in Clarke’s lap. As carefully as she could Clarke untied the girl’s shoe, making it as loose as possible before slipping it off her foot. She pushed up the bottom of Lexa’s skinny jeans.

Something was definitely wrong; it was swollen and tender looking.

“When did this happen?” Clarke asked, running her fingertips over her skin gently.

“At the end, right before he ran away. When I was thrown I landed wrong and something happened.”

Clarke closed her eyes and pressed slightly more firmly, she heard Lexa take a sharp breath in so she stopped. She retracted her hands and opened her eyes.

“Badly sprained I think,” Clarke said, and she wasn’t sure how she knew that but she did.

“Can you fix it?”

“I fixed Lincoln’s shoulder,” Clarke shrugged, “I can’t definitely try.”

Clarke placed her hands back against Lexa’s sensitive skin. She pressed her palms down and curled her fingers around her ankle gently. And to be honest, Clarke really had no idea what she was doing because last time it had been out of desperation, but there wasn’t that pressure now and Clarke just hoped she could do it.

“Come on, come on.” She muttered to herself quietly.

“Clarke if you can’t-“

Suddenly her hands started to heat up and it felt like there were jolts of electricity travelling down her arms. Clarke hadn’t noticed that before. Her palms started to glow golden and the light seeped out around her hands. She ran them all around Lexa’s ankle and she heard her take a sharp intake of breath. Clarke watched swelling go down and Lexa’s foot being repositioned. A minute later the glowing receded and Clarke took her hands away.

“How does that feel?” she asked hesitantly.

“Perfect.” Lexa replied with a soft and content smile.

Clarke let out a sigh of relief. She had feared that she would somehow end up breaking Lexa more.

Lexa moved back so she was sitting next to Clarke with her back against the wall, their shoulders pressing together.

“You know,” Clarke said, “You’re kind of beautiful when you fight.”

Clarke could see Lexa was trying not to smile at her words and she thought it was one of the cutest things she’s ever seen.

“Really?”

She nodded. “Graceful is the word I think I’d actually use. Except maybe when you’re threatening to gouge out a Cyclops’s eye, that was a little less than graceful.” Clarke grimaced.

Lexa chuckled. “Not one of my best moments.”

“It did get us the information about Yellowstone though.” Clarke reasoned.

“True.” Lexa nodded.

Clarke reached over and grabbed Lexa’s hand out of her lap. She placed it in her own and absentmindedly began to play with her fingers as they spoke.

“Clarke.” Lexa said, making Clarke look over at her.

“Yes Lexa?”

“You are a very distracting person,” she stated, as she remembered thinking of her during her lone fight with the Cyclops. Clarke burst out laughing.

“Thank you?”

Lexa sighed softly, “Everything you do I can’t help but notice,” she admitted.

“Yeah?”

Lexa nodded and Clarke leaned towards her, wanting to kiss her but Lexa moved her head back and Clarke frowned.

“First,” Lexa gestured with her head to Clarke’s leg, “I want you to heal yourself.”

Clarke looked down at her leg and saw the wound that the Chimera had inflected upon her. Her jeans were torn and there was blood seeping into the material that was left. The cuts were long and deep and Clarke had honestly forgotten about them until now. Nerves must have been killed. She grimaced at the sight of it.

“And then you’ll kiss me?” Clarke asked.

Lexa chuckled, “Yes, then I’ll kiss you.”

* * *

They pulled over ten minutes later. Raven drove into a small empty layby, not that Clarke or Lexa noticed at all. Clarke had a hand around Lexa’s neck and Lexa hand hers gripping the bottom of Clarke’s shirt, their lips still connected.

They jerked apart when Raven cleared her throat. She was smirking at them from where she was stood by the car.

“So I’ve been driving trying to find us a safe place to be healed, Lincoln has basically been dying in the backseat and you two are humping in the trunk like wild rabbits. Just great, you’re a top notch leader Lexa,” Raven said sarcastically, but both girls could tell she was teasing.

Lexa and Clarke both flushed pink, making Raven smirk even more.

“We weren’t humping,” Clarke argued weakly.

Raven waved her hand dismissively, “You know what I mean. And you,” she pointed to Clarke, “I expect all details about this,” she gestured to the two of them wildly, “When we get back to Camp, _after_ the quest.”

Clarke gave Lexa an apologetic look, then she jumped out of the trunk muttering, “I’ll go see to Lincoln.”

Much to Lexa’s surprise Raven climbed into the trunk with her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a candy bar, a Snickers that Clarke had bought from the supermarket the other day. She unwrapped it, tearing the wrapper down the side, and tore it in half holding out one piece to Lexa. She took it gratefully.

“Thank you.”

Raven just shrugged in response, taking a bite of her bar.

“So when did you and blondey get together?” Raven asked casually a moment later and Lexa started to choke on a peanut.

“I thought you wanted to talk to Clarke about this after the quest,” Lexa shifted uncomfortably.

“I did, but now I’ve changed my mind.” Raven said before shoving the rest of her chocolate bar into her mouth.

“Um…”

“Come on Lexa, I know we’ve never been the best of friends.” That was an understatement. “And you’ve annoyed the hell out of me 75% of the time on this quest, but you also haven’t annoyed me the other 25% and that is an improvement from what it was at Camp. You can talk to me.”

Oddly enough Lexa did think she was starting to understand Raven’s personality. She was sarcastic, she was witty and she was quick thinking and yes Lexa knew that overall their personalities clashed, but she didn’t dislike the girl anymore.

“Thank you?”

“No problem,” Raven said, like she just gave Lexa the best compliment in the world. “So?”

“It was at the motel yesterday.” Lexa told her.

“Is that all you’re going to tell me?” Raven asked.

Clarke decided to appear then, Lincoln following behind. He was looking much better now, and he was standing by himself.

“What is Raven making you tell her?” Clarke asked.

“She’s is trying to find out when we first um…kissed.”

“Wait you guys kissed?” Lincoln asked, completely oblivious.

Raven slapped his cheek affectionately, “Aw don’t worry Linc, you’ll catch up eventually.”

“It was at the motel last night when Lexa was keeping watch, I couldn’t sleep so I joined her and yeah,” Clarke shrugged, retelling the information easily.

Raven pointed at Clarke, “See! That’s all I wanted.”

“Whatever,” Lexa grumbled.

“Don’t worry Lexa,” Clarke assured, “Raven’s just grouchy because she still hasn’t kissed Octavia.”

“Ok we can move on now thanks,” Raven said quickly, making the other three demi gods laugh at the flush that was creeping up Raven’s neck.

“How are you feeling Lincoln?” Lexa asked.

He nodded, “I’m good now. Clarke healed me and I’ve had a few squares of ambrosia.”

“He had a broken rib,” Clarke explained. “He won’t admit he’s sore but I can tell. Raven, do you need anything healed?”

She shook her head, “I mean it kind of hurt when he threw me but nothing’s broken or cut or anything, just a bit of a bruise.”

Lexa glanced around at the group, they still looked a little banged up and their clothes were dirty and torn, but they were good.

Alive was good.

“Ok, now that we’ve stopped gossiping,” Lexa coughed and it sounded suspiciously like ‘Raven’ when she did, “We need to discuss our next move.”

Clarke chuckled because she liked this side of Lexa. While she was still her serious self, and would probably always be, she was joking with them a little bit too, it was nice to see. She was opening up.

The group all nodded in agreement with Lexa. Clarke and Lincoln climbed into the trunk with them and they all sat cross-legged in a small circle. Lincoln’s sword had clattered against the bottom of the trunk as he climbed in.

“Linc, you said you’ve heard of the Grand Canyon in Yellowstone before.” Raven recalled.

He nodded and launched into his retelling of the myth. “I read about it when I was younger, there was a book in the Main Hall,” he remembered. “It had a story about the hero Theseus. When his wife Phaedra was killed by a group of Cyclopses, instead of her soul going to the Underworld, the Cyclopses stole it and took it back to their lair. Theseus begged with Hades to tell him how to find the Cyclopses so he could retrieve her soul and eventually he agreed. To get it back he had to travel down the river, it’s now the Yellowstone River but it was called something different back then, and he fought seven water serpents to find the secret entrance to the lair.”

“Where is the secret entrance?” Raven asked.

“The story said that Theseus fell down the waterfall and when he hit the river below he passed through a secret gateway which led him to dark tunnels. There he found his way to the Cyclopses and defeated them. He retrieved his wife’s soul and rather than give it to Hades like he was supposed to he brought it back to his wife to bring her back to life.”

“He couldn’t have liked that very much,” Lexa mused.

“Actually he ended up letting Phaedra live because apparently he thought it was really amusing to watch Theseus fall down the waterfall,” Lincoln shrugged.

“Gods are so weird.” Clarke muttered.

“I’ll agree with you on that,” Raven added.

“So we need to go to this waterfall then,” Lexa said.

“Then we should get going, I’m not great at geography but I’m pretty sure Yellowstone is a whiles drive from here,” Raven inputted, “Also we need to find a gas station, we are dangerously low on fuel right now.”

* * *

The journey to Yellowstone took over six hours by car and by the time they reached the middle of the national park it was late in the evening and everyone was exhausted.

“We cannot fight in this state,” Lexa announced. “We will find a motel and rest and tomorrow morning we shall leave to the waterfall.”

Everyone agreed easily. The fight with the Cyclops and then the incredibly long drive had worn them out completely.

They searched around for a nearby motel but they couldn’t find one and the only hotel that was available was way out of their price range. So in the end Raven droved around until they found a relativity secluded area and parked the car.

Raven and Lincoln were quick to claim the inside of the truck to sleep in, so Clarke and Lexa were stuck with the open trunk. There were no blankets but it was relatively warm so Clarke didn’t mind _too_ much, and with Lexa by her side she felt that much warmer.

They were lying down in the trunk with backpacks under their heads for pillows. At first they had been gazing up through the gaps in the trees at the stars but now Clarke somehow found herself tucked into Lexa’s side, her head resting on Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa’s arm curling around her back.

“Sleep Clarke,” Lexa said quietly. “I will take first watch.”

Clarke already felt her eyes closing and she could only mumble in agreement, before she drifted off to sleep, drained from the day’s events.

* * *

When Clarke jerked awake the next morning it was because she heard talking next to the truck. It took her a moment to realise it was Lexa and Lincoln. She breathed a sigh of relief. Lexa had woken Clarke up at midnight to take over for her and then three hours later Clarke had done the same to Raven.

She was stilled tired, but she felt better.

“Oh good you’re awake.” Lexa said, “We were about to wake you.”

“What time is it?” Clarke grumbled.

“Just after six.”

Clarke nodded and sat up straighter, stretching her arms over her head. “When are we heading off?”

“As soon as Raven comes back from relieving herself,” Lexa replied.

“Actually, hold that thought,” Clarke said as she hopped out of the pickup. “You’ll have to wait for me too.” And then she was dashing off behind a nearby tree.

A few minutes later Clarke walked back over feeling much lighter than she had before. Raven was now there too. She had a water bottle in her hand and Clarke snatched it from her to take a sip before handing it back.

“I love how you ask for things before you take them,” Raven said sarcastically and Clarke just chuckled.

“Thanks Raven.”

The group piled into the car again, all of them inside the truck this time. Lincoln was at the wheel and soon they were speeding down the Grand Loop Road. It didn’t take very long to reach Uncle Tom’s Point, a car park near the falls. It was quite busy and Clarke just hoped that would make things more difficult for them.

Lincoln parked the car and they climbed out. Several tourists were wandering about, taking pictures or heading to the trail. Raven strolled up to Clarke with a smirk on her lips.

“What is that look for?” she asked cautiously.

Raven revealed her perfume bottle and Clarke took a step back. “Come on blondey you know you want to smell beautiful.”

“I do and that’s why I don’t want to wear that.”

“Woman up bitch,” Raven replied and then she was grabbing Clarke’s arm to hold her into place as she covered her with the perfume.

“Who’s next?”

Reluctantly Lincoln followed, pinching his nose as Raven sprayed him. Lexa just stood there and let Raven put the perfume on her, a slight grimace on her face. Raven sprayed herself last before tucking the bottle into her bag.

“You have to hate the stuff too,” Clarke said.

“I do, but it’s worth it to see your expressions,” she grinned.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the girl. Then Clarke glanced around them, looking at their surroundings.

“There’s a map,” Clarke said, as she noticed the large wooden board. They huddled around it and Clarke scanned it and the writing. Her eyes widened when she noticed something. “Dude, what the fuck, there’s two waterfalls!” she exclaimed.

The three girls snapped their eyes to Lincoln who shrugged warily. “That wasn’t in the story.”

“Well which one is it?” Lexa asked.

Again Lincoln shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Dude,” Raven said shaking her head.

“You know what this means right,” Clarke groaned.

Lexa finished her sentence for her, “We have to go down both.”

* * *

Finding the first waterfall had been easy; it involved following a trail most of the way and then going of course slightly at the end. The difficult part was deciding how they would travel down it.

The group was by the river; Raven was spread across a fallen tree as Lexa, Lincoln and Clarke argued about the best way to go about it, with the least chance of death.

“We should find a boat or a log or something to go over in,” Clarke said.

“No if we do that and we fall off it could crush us,” Lincoln shook his head.

“But what if there are rocks at the bottom?” Clarke said.

“We should just all float down,” Lexa reasoned. “It’s less obvious and with the tourists looking at the waterfall, obvious is the last thing we need.”

“I’m with the Commander on this one,” Raven said, waving her hand in the air. The three demi gods looked at her.

“I’d again like to point out the rocks.”

Raven sat up and hopped off the log. “There won’t be any rocks, it’s a waterfall, any rocks have been broken up from the force of the water.”

Clarke looked skeptical, “Are you sure about that?”

Raven shrugged, “I don’t know, mostly.”

“Great. We are going to die.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Raven laughed. “We’ll be fine. And…” she swung her bag off her back and rummaged inside. A moment later she pulled out a coil of rope. “I have this.”

“I swear you just keep bringing out different stuff from your bag every second.” Clarke said, “How much stuff did you bring?”

“I just like to be prepared.”

“You know Raven, you’re not too bad,” Lexa admitted.

Raven grinned, “Aha! The Commander finally likes me.”

“I never said that,” Lexa said as she schooled her expression, but Clarke could see right through it. She was hiding a smile.

“Come on, let’s just do it,” Raven said. “Let’s stop wasting time. We’re gonna go over the waterfall anyway.”

“Where has _this_ Raven been?” Lexa asked.

Raven chuckled and shook her head, “Just get in the water Woods.”

* * *

The river was freezing. Clarke had the rope in her hand, wrapped around her knuckles so she wouldn’t let go. She was in between Raven and Lexa and Lincoln on the end next to Raven.

Everyone had shoved their jackets into Clarke’s charmed belt bag as well as Lincoln and Raven’s sword. Lexa’s wouldn’t fit, but she didn’t seem to mind keeping it strapped to her back.

They were being steadily pushed by the current and Clarke was finding it difficult to stay afloat with her clothes and shoes on. She couldn’t imagine what the others felt like with their backpacks on.

Clarke could see the drop coming up ahead. The water was turning white and out of the corner of her eye Clarke could see tourists pointing at them. She looked to Raven who had an excited smile on her lips and Clarke didn’t understand how she wasn’t freaking out right now. Lincoln looked calm, his expression neutral. Clarke wondered if he was scared. Lexa looked more like how Clarke felt. She was biting her lip anxiously; her long hair was sticking to her face in places.

Clarke reached out and grabbed Lexa’s arms squeezing briefly before letting go again. Lexa looked at her and nodded. 

“You don’t think we’ll come across any serpents do you?” Raven called over the sound of the rushing river.

“Sure as hell hope not!” Clarke replied.

They were speeding up now. And Clarke could already feel her stomach in her throat.

And then they were falling and Clarke was screaming.

Hitting the water jolted Clarke’s body. The cold water surrounded her and for a minute all she could hear was rushing water. She tried to swim to the surface but the water falling from above kept pushing her down. She moved her arms frantically.

Then she felt herself being pulled and a moment later her head broke through the surface. She spluttered for breath. Gasping as she took in air. She wiped her hair out of her face and whipped her head around.

Raven. Lincoln. Lexa.

They were all there.

“Clarke are you ok?” Lexa gasped And Clarke realised it was her who pulled her above the water.

Clarke nodded. She spit out a mouthful of water. “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“Well that was shit.” Raven stated. “I’m fucking freezing my ass off right now.”

“I hate you Lincoln,” Clarke said.

“I hate me too,” he agreed as he wiped his face with his hand.

“Guys we need to keep going,” Lexa pressed. “We still have one more waterfall to fall off of,” she said wryly.

The current wasn't as strong, so the group swam most of the way to the next waterfall and by the time Clarke could see the drop she was exhausted.

The waterfall overlooked a vast canyon with steep sides and rocky edges and Clarke doesn’t care what Raven said about waterfalls getting rid of the rocks at the bottom because there were probably going to be some ass huge rocks in the river below.

They were picking up speed now as they neared the edge and Clarke felt her muscles begin to tense.

“If you’re wrong about this Lincoln and we somehow survive!” Clarke called, “I’m going to kill you!”

They couldn’t back out now if they wanted too because the edge of the waterfall was coming up fast. Clarke gripped the rope tighter in her hand.

And all she had time to think was _oh shit this one is taller_ before she started falling again. Clarke tucked her arms around her body because shit this waterfall was tall. She couldn’t even hear herself scream from the sound of falling water and wind rushing past her ears.

 _This is where we die_ , Clarke thought.

Then her feet were hitting the water with a smack and it honestly felt like she was hitting normal ground. She wondered how her legs survived the impact. The rope slipped out of her fingers and she fumbled for it in the water but then it was gone.

Clarke tried to swim up, but it wasn’t like last time where it was the water pushing her down, there was something _sucking_ her under, pulling her deeper and deeper into the river. The water around her started to get darker and Clarke began to panic because this was not what she was expecting. Air bubbles flew from Clarke’s mouth and she tried to stop but she couldn’t.

She couldn’t see her friends.

She couldn’t see anything.

Her lungs burned and her head felt light and one last bubble of air escaped her lungs before she passed out.

* * *

The first thing that Clarke was aware of was two hands on her chest, and not in the nice way. They were pressing down between her ribs, hard.

And then she was coughing. She felt water rush up her throat; she curled over as she spit the water onto the rocky ground. She rolled back over and groaned. Lexa was looking down at her, concern clear in her eyes.

“Are you feeling ok?” she asked.

Clarke nodded and it was quickly followed by a coughing fit. Lexa rubbed her back soothingly.

“That was unpleasant,” she said dryly.

Clarke glanced around, they were in a damp tunnel, carved into the stone. Above them was a rocky ceiling that was dripping with water and Clarke wondered how the hell this secret entrance worked because you definitely weren’t supposed to be able to fall through rock.

She could only see because of the two flashlights that Lincoln and Raven were holding and it didn’t take much for Clarke to guess that Raven had thought to bring them.

“Is everyone else good?” Clarke asked once she had stopped coughing.

“We’re all fine,” Raven assured. “You swallowed a lot of water there blondey,” she said.

“Gee I didn’t notice,” Clarke replied.

“Well you did,” she smirked because she knew exactly what she was doing; Clarke just rolled her eyes at her friend.

Clarke stood up finally, she reached up and squeezed some water out of her blonde hair and then did the same to her shirt. Her jeans were sticking to her uncomfortably and she could already feel her body temperature dropping. She unzipped her belt bag and pulled out everyone’s jackets and then Lincoln and Raven’s swords and her bow and quiver.

Raven slipped on her dry jacket, “We need to thank Monty for that belt bag,” she said gratefully.

“Definitely,” Clarke agreed as she pulled on her own jacket, it helped a little.

“We should start moving,” Lexa said.

“Any idea which way?” Raven asked, glancing left and then right. The tunnels went on too far to see where they went and both looked identical.

Lexa looked equally unsure.

“No one just so happens to have super x-ray vision do they?” Clarke asked.

“Unfortunately that is not a skill any of us acquire,” Lexa said sarcastically and Clarke chuckled.

“Hey you’re the daughter of the God of the Sun or whatever,” Raven said. She wiggled her fingers at Clarke, “Glow for us.”

“Shut up Raven.” Clarke grumbled.

“So which way?” Lincoln asked.

No one appeared to be making a decision so Clarke started to the left, “When in doubt choose left,” she said.

The group began to follow her but Lexa still asked, “What kind of rule is that?”

“One my mom told me when I was little. Plus I heard that if you keep turning left in any maze you’ll eventually find the middle.”

“This is not a fun maze Clarke, this is serious.”

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious Lexa.”

“I swear you guys are already like an old married couple.” Raven scoffed and Clarke punched her in the shoulder.  “Ouch, I’m delicate.”

Clarke laughed quietly because the last thing Raven was was delicate.

It was after another ten minutes of walking aimlessly; Lincoln’s flashlight flickered before turning off.

“Crap I think my batteries are dead,” he muttered, hitting the side of it as if that would magically fix the item.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got batteries,” Raven said. She took off one strap from her shoulder and unzipped the top as she walked. She rummaged around inside before pulling out two double A’s and handed them to Lincoln. “Here you go.”

“Seriously, what would we do without you?” Clarke asked, shaking her head.

“I don’t know, probably die in a Labyrinth of pitch black tunnels.”

“Probably,” Clarke agreed.

After twenty minutes of choosing random turns and shivering in damp clothes Clarke started to feel warmer. Too warm. A few minutes passed and Clarke was sweating.

“Why is it getting so hot?” Clarke asked in a whisper.

“I don’t know,” Raven replied. “But I’m not liking it, it’s making my clothes stick to me even more, I didn’t think that was possible.”

Suddenly Lincoln noticed something. He listened more closely. It was the sound of rushing water.

“Guys, do you hear that or am I going crazy from being stuck down here?” he asked.

“No I hear it too,” Raven said as she listened more intently.

“We couldn’t have walked back up to the river could we?” Clarke asked.

“Maybe,” Lexa said. “But I think we should follow it.”

So they did. They stayed extremely silent as they walked through the tunnels this time, each one of them listening for the sound of the water. The sound of their footsteps and squelching shoes was the only other sound that could be heard from them.

They turned a corner, and they spotted it. A sliver of light at the end of the tunnel.

The group quickened their pace but still keeping as quiet as they could. Lincoln and Raven switched off their lights as they neared.

Lexa was the first to reach the crack in the wall. It was a very thin gap, one that she knew Lincoln would struggle to fit through. The others stayed pressed against the wall, out of sight as Lexa glanced through.

And what she saw was a large cave like room. On one side there was water rushing down from above, coming through a crack in the ceiling, it flowed down into a river that ran around the edges of the cave.

It was then that Lexa noticed the water.

It was steaming, bubbling.

It was a river of boiling water. 

In the middle was what looked like piles of random items; they were tall, like mini skyscrapers and some looked as if they could topple over at any moment. There were racks of various weapons, chests filled with jewels and drachma, sails from boats, statues and flags. To the right there was a tall large rock with dents in it like steps and at the top sat a Cyclops. It was a throne, Lexa realised.

Lexa’s eyes zoned in on it, well not the throne exactly, but what was next to it. There was a pile of cloth and she could just make out a piece of shimmering gold sticking out from the side of it.

The shield. Aegis. They found it.

Lexa stepped back. Her three companions were looking at her questioningly.

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

“We have found it.” Lexa said, her voice grave. “It’s a huge cave and there’s a boiling river flowing around the edge of the cave,” she explained. “And there’s a Cyclops, bigger than any we have encountered so far.”

“How is that possible?” Raven asked.

“He must be very old,” Lincoln noted.

“Very,” Lexa agreed. “He’s guarding the shield.”

“Great,” Clarke muttered.

“We have come this far, we cannot give up now. Athena is counting on us.”

Raven unsheathed her sword and twirled it in her hand, “So what’s the plan boss?”

* * *

They left their bags in the tunnel, except for Clarke who kept her belt bag around her waist, deciding that if they had to fight, it would be easier without them and they could come back for them later.

“How do Cyclopses even fit through this gap?” Raven muttered.

“They probably go a different way Raven,” Lexa said.

“Ohh, good point Commander. I can’t imagine them wanting to fall down a waterfall every time they want to go to their lair.”

Lexa slipped through the opening first and Raven was about to follow but then Lexa suddenly stopped and Raven slammed into her back.

“Dude what the hell?” Raven whispered.

“Go back in,” Lexa hissed. Raven ducked back inside and Lexa practically dived back in.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked.

“Another Cyclops just arrived,” she replied. She glanced back into the cave. “I think it’s the one we fought yesterday,” then she noticed his arm, it was wrapped in a white piece of cloth, there was some blood seeping through. “It’s definitely him.”

“What’s he saying?” Raven asked.

“Shhh.” Lexa hushed her.

This time it was Clarke who looked through the gap, seeing the cave for the first time. She watched as the Cyclops limped towards the bottom of the throne. He kneeled down on one knee and lowered his head, like a bow before looking up at the Cyclops in front of him.

“What happened Kir?” the larger Cyclops asked in a gruff and booming voice.

“I was attacked by a group of demi gods,” he spat.

“And they got the better of you.”

“…Yes sir.”

The larger Cyclops scoffed, “Pathetic.”

“But sir, there were four of them.”

“Four measly demi gods should be nothing for you. You’re worthless.”

“Yes sir.” Kir bowed his head again.

“Get out of my sight.” He bellowed.

“But sir-“

“What?!” the Cyclops snapped.

“The group of demi gods, they know the shield is here.”

“WHAT?! They want to get it back you moron! You probably lead them right to us!”

“I didn’t sir.”

The Cyclops started to sniff the air and the group held their breath. They glanced at each other nervously.

“They’re here,” he muttered. “THEY’RE HERE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE?!”

“I guess the perfume’s not waterproof,” Raven mumbled.

Kir began, “Sir-“

Clarke held back a gasp as the Cyclops grabbed the sword by his side and threw it directly at him. Kir didn’t even have time to defend himself before it pierced straight through his chest. The sword stuck in a pillar of rock that had been behind the Cyclops. Kir turned grey and then a moment later he dissipated into ash.

The stones crunched beneath the larger Cyclops’s feet as he stood up, he cracked his neck and then his knuckles.

“Now. Where are you demi gods?” he said, his voice slow and deep.

He clicked his tongue twice and the sound echoed through the cave, bouncing off the walls. Clarke wondered what he was doing but her question was answered a second later when two Chimera appeared through the tunnel that Kir had come through.

“Just fucking great,” Raven muttered.

“We need to move before they notice us and we’re stuck here,” Lincoln said.

They group quickly slipped through the gap. Lincoln’s shoulders were stuck for a second before he forced himself through. Clarke spotted a thin band of rock that stretched across the boiling water.

“THERE THEY ARE!” The Cyclops yelled.

“ _Shit_ ,” Clarke said. “Go, go, go.”

They didn’t have time to think as they stepped onto the rock, they moved as fast as they could without falling in. Clarke reached out to balance Lincoln as he leaned too far forwards and he sent her a grateful smile.

Just as Clarke stepped onto solid rock, the first Chimera was on them. The group instantly split up running in different directions, just like they had planned.

Clarke sprinted around a pile of stolen items. A Chimera was right behind her, barreling towards her. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and knocked onto the strings. She spun quickly and aimed for his face, it hit his nose, embedding itself into the Chimera’s flesh. She quickly fired another one, this time it hit the middle of it’s tail and he let out a howl in pain.

Clarke sprinted away again, turning right around another corner. The arrows didn’t do lasting damage and Clarke only added a small amount of distance between them.

 _Shit_.

* * *

Lincoln dodged to the side as the Chimera’s tail swung down, it slammed onto the ground with a loud smack and he was glad he had been fast enough to get out of the way. He ran towards it and slashed at his neck, making him whine.

The Chimera snapped it’s jaw at him and Lincoln was just in time to catch his mouth with his sword, he leaned against it and pushed the Chimera away. A large paw came towards him but he wasn’t fast enough to block the attack this time, a gash appeared on his left bicep and he cried out in pain.

“So that’s how we’re gonna play it,” he muttered.

Lincoln glanced around him; he spotted the mast of a sail leaning against a large rock and an idea quickly popped into his mind. He sprinted towards it and jumped onto the mast as soon as he was near. He dashed to the top; the Chimera followed him, still on the ground. It jumped up to try and reach him. Lincoln was too high now for him though.

As soon as he reached the top he launched himself off of it, reaching out to the nearest pillar of stolen items and with all his strength he shoved it over. The pillar toppled over, crashing down on top of the Chimera.

Lincoln fell with the pile, landing on top of a suit of armor. He pushed himself up and breathed a sigh of relief. He was about to go help someone else when he noticed the pile moving.

 _Shit_.

* * *

Raven spotted Clarke through the gaps in the pillars. The Chimera was closing in on her. She had to help.

She heard a rumbling behind her and she looked back to see a pillar falling, and a second later she saw Lincoln pushing it over. She pumped her legs harder as the avalanche of items started to catch up with her. But she wasn’t fast enough and then she felt her feet catch on something and she was falling.

 _Shit_.

* * *

Lexa was stood on top of a tall rock, making her face level with the Cyclops. She could smell his breath from where she stood. Gross. The Cyclops stood at over 10 feet tall with bulging muscles and dirty skin. He was glaring at her angrily, not that it deterred Lexa at all.

“You maggot,” he screamed.

He raised his fist and brought it down forcefully. She sprung backwards out of the way and his hand landed where she was a second before.

“Fancy feet,” he said, chuckling at his own words. Lexa rolled her eyes. Cyclopses were so…dense sometimes.

She charged forwards and slashed at his arm but he moved it out the way quickly.

“Is that all you’ve got little girl?” he asked and Lexa’s gaze hardened.

As fast as she could she whipped her dagger out from its sheath by her side and threw it at the Cyclops. She aimed for his face and it skimmed past his cheek, making a deep cut there from his nose to his ear.

He growled loudly. “That, little girl, was a mistake.”

 _Shit_.

* * *

Lincoln grabbed the shield from the suit of armor and dashed towards the Chimera. He knocked it hard on the nose. Then jumped and slammed the shield down onto the top of the Chimera’s head, knocking it over.

He readjusted his grip on his sword, then as he struggled to keep the Chimera’s head down, he threw his sword towards the Chimera’s tail. He swore loudly when it only cut the side, instead of straight through.

The Chimera growled at him, his teeth barred, his mouth dripping with venom and then Lincoln ran.

* * *

Raven pushed herself up with a groan. _Thanks a lot Lincoln_ , she thought. She stumbled to her feet, pushing various objects off herself as she did so.

Her feet tangled in a piece of fabric and she nearly fell over again before gaining her balance, she reached down to free her foot and she almost threw the piece of cloth down on the floor again, but then she had an idea.

It was big and light, most likely an old piece of a ships flag. It was perfect.

She raced after Clarke and the Chimera. She cut a corner and made a few turns, putting herself ahead of Clarke. Raven stayed to the side, she saw Clarke notice her so she gestured her to keep going. Clarke nodded.

_This is crazy._

Then Clarke passed her and a moment later the Chimera was almost in front of her. Raven jumped. She wrapped the flag around the Chimera’s nose and neck and swung herself onto it’s back.

It thrashed wildly and Raven clung on. Clarke knocked an arrow and fired it towards the Chimera, hitting it in the side. It howled and started to buck harder. _Crap_. The creature ran and rammed itself into a rock trying to throw Raven off.

But she still didn’t let go.

The Chimera was running again. Clarke’s stomach dropped, she saw the Chimera’s tail whipping around in slow motion, and Clarke’s voice caught in her throat.

It hit Raven in the side and sent her flying off. Clarke ran forwards but she was too far away.

Her body hit the river.

“RAVEN!” Clarke cried. “No. NO!”

She ran towards the river but suddenly the Chimera was blocking her path. She backed away and sprinted in the other direction. Tears were streaming down her face and all she could feel was rage, wrath, fury.

Raven couldn’t be gone.

She wasn’t gone.

Clarke changed a look over her shoulder at the River. There was no sign of her.

Raven was gone.

* * *

Lincoln was fucked. He didn’t have his sword and he was running from a Chimera. He needed something. Anything.

* * *

Lexa was now on the ground and she was getting now where with the Cyclops. He was too big for her. He was too strong. The only thing that was on her side was her speed and agility.

She knew couldn’t do this by herself.

Out of the corner of her eye Lexa saw Raven. She was on the back of a Chimera and who was running full speed towards the boiling river. His tail slammed into Raven’s side.

The Cyclops swung the back of his at Lexa, who jumped to evade it.

Then Lexa heard the splash.

“RAVEN!” she heard Clarke yell.

 _No_.

Lexa’s blood pulsed in her ears. Her heart hammered in her chest. Raven couldn’t be dead.

She darted around a corner only to sprint straight past Lincoln.

And then she was face to face with a Chimera.

* * *

Lincoln skidded to a stop as the Cyclops appeared in front of him.

 _This is so much worse than a Chimera_ , he thought. The Cyclops grabbed at him, so he dove to the right to get out of the way, only to crash into a stand of spears.

Spears.

He could work with that.

* * *

Clarke groaned and grimaced as the Chimera’s tail slammed into her stomach. It felt like solid rock and all her breath left her lungs at the impact. She was thrown backwards and she cried out when her back hit something sharp, several sharp things.

They pierce her clothes and skin and Clarke could feel blood dripping down her back already.

She could feel several long thin cuts but they didn’t hurt as nearly as much as knowing that _Raven was gone_. What would Octavia say when she told her? She was too distracted and it took her a moment to realise she had landed on a rack of swords.

Clarke tried to push the thoughts of Raven out of her head. She had to focus. She had too.

Her bow was meters away from her now, she couldn’t get to it. So Clarke reached behind her and grabbed the first sword her fingers came in contact with.

She hated swords. But Raven was gone. Raven was _dead_ and Clarke damn well wouldn’t go too without killing the Chimera first.

She charged.

Something took over inside Clarke. Something clicked. Because she was slashing the sword as fast as she could, stepping out the way as Chimera lunged and hacking her sword against the creatures flesh.

Because it  _killed_ her friend. And she wasn’t going to let it live.

Clarke quickly spun around the Chimera and with one final slash, the sword cut straight through the base of it's tail.

And when the Chimera crumbled into dust, Clarke was breathing hard. She collapsed to her knees and she only felt numb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the third chapter! The last will be an epilogue of sorts and possibly not as long as the first three chapters.  
> I hope this one was alright, I was quite unsure about the final fight scene so I hope it came across well in the end. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and please feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the previous third chapter into two because I felt like it was too long for one. Sorry if that confused anyone.

With a spear in each hand Lincoln sprinted towards the Cyclops. He threw the right one as hard as he could like a javelin and it lodged in the Cyclopses shoulder. His roar shook the room.

Lincoln was about to throw the next one when suddenly the Cyclops was snatching him off the floor.

He twisted and writhed but the Cyclops had a firm grip around his waist.

“That hurt,” the Cyclops stated.

“Yeah, well this is going to hurt a bit more.”

Lincoln gripped the spear in two hands and swung it down, the head piercing the skin between the Cyclops’s thumb and forefinger.

And then Lincoln felt himself being thrown. His back hit a large rock and he slipped down it until he hit floor. His eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Lexa screamed as the Chimera’s paw scratched across her stomach. He hand covered the cuts instantly. She could tell they weren’t deep, she had jumped back just fast enough that they were only shallow, but they still stung and Lexa grimaced.

The Chimera snapped at her and Lexa swung her sword. The Chimera’s teeth clamped down on the blade and yanked it out of her hand, tossing it to the side.

Lexa backed up quickly and she sucked in a sharp breath as her back hit a wall of stolen items.

She was trapped.

The Chimera was stalking towards her. She needed something to defend herself.

She didn’t take her eyes off the monster as she felt around for something. Her hand wrapped around a wooden handle, good enough. She brought the old rusting axe up in front of her just in time to catch between the Chimera’s jaws.

Her arms strained against its strength.

The Chimera’s hot breath was hitting Lexa’s face and she clenched her eyes shut. All she could think about in that moment was,  _this is how I’m going to die_. 

And then suddenly the pressure on her arms was gone.

Lexa inched open her eyes and she gasped.

Raven.

Raven stood in front of her soaking wet, her sword held loosely in her hand and she was swaying on now bare feet.

Lexa sprinted over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I thought you were dead.” Lexa said, her voice choking up.

“It turns out that I’m not only fire resistant.” Raven replied and then her eyes drooped shut and she collapsed into Lexa’s arms.

* * *

Lincoln’s whole back hurt when he next opened his eyes and he thought he was going to be in the hand of the Cyclops again but he wasn’t. He was lying on the ground. Despite his whole body screaming at him not too Lincoln pushed himself to his feet and snatched up the now bloody spear.

_Where was the Cyclops?_

He staggered around the corner to see Lexa hugging a dripping wet Raven. Then a moment later she collapsed. He jogged over.

“What happened?”

“I’ll explain later,” Lexa said, “Where’s Clarke?”

Just then they heard Clarke yell, “Put me down you fucking ogre!”

Lexa caught Lincoln’s gaze. “You stay here. Take care of Raven in case any more Chimera come.”

“Lexa you can’t do this by yourself.” Lincoln called.

Lexa jogged over and retrieved her sword. “I won’t be by myself, I’ll have Clarke. Don’t worry, I have an idea,” she added. “And whatever you do, do not look over at us.”

And then she was gone, running to help Clarke.

When she finally reached them, Clarke was being held upside down by her leg and she had a sword swinging wildly in her hand. The Cyclops was laughing as he swung her around.

“Hey! Put her down!”

That only made the Cyclops laugh harder. “What are you gonna do about it  _pint size_?”

Lexa sprinted forwards as fast as she could; she raised her sword and stabled it into his foot and heaved her sword down towards his toes, pulling her weapon free. He roared and Clarke screamed as she felt herself fall.

Lexa ran towards her.

Lexa didn’t necessarily catch Clarke but she definitely softened her fall because now Lexa was lying underneath Clarke who had just fallen on top of her.

“Thanks Lexa, are you ok?” Clarke asked as she pulled them both to their feet.

“I’m fine.” Lexa assured. “And Clarke, I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“We need to get the shield-“

“And turn him to stone,” Clarke finished, realisation in her voice, “Good idea.”

“I’ll distract him and you get the shield. Ok?”

Clarke nodded firmly. 

Then Lexa was sprinting towards the Cyclops and a second later Clarke was heading towards the throne.

Lexa felt a new found strength. Clarke is alive. Raven is alive. Lincoln is alive.

They could do this.

She jumped out of the way as the Cyclops swiped at her, and tucked into a roll. She sprung back up and continued running she dashed past his leg, slashing his thigh deeply as she did. His hand smacked down on the cut.

“ARGHH!” He exclaimed.

Clarke was half way up the thrones steps when the Cyclops noticed her. He ran towards her leaving Lexa in his wake and she sprinted to catch up to him.

“Clarke, watch out!” Lexa shouted.

Clarke turned and swung her sword. It slashed his palm. Down below Lexa scrambled up a rock pillar and jumped onto the Cyclops’s back, she stabbed her sword into his shoulder and as she fell down she dragged the sword with her making him howl in pain.

Clarke ran up the rest of the steps. The shield was wrapped in a thick sheet; she picked the item up in both hands.

“THAT’S MINE!” The Cyclops yelled.

His face was full of rage as he lunged towards the throne. He scrambled up the steps. Clarke was stuck she didn’t know what to do; she couldn’t get down the steps and there was nowhere to go up, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She jumped.

The ground was a long way down and when Clarke landed she felt something in her shin snap. She cried out as pain shot through her leg and the shield slipped from her fingers.

“Clarke! Close your eyes!” Lexa screamed at her in warning and Clarke quickly did as she was told. She slapped her hand over her eyes.

Clarke was blind and she couldn’t move and she’s never felt so vulnerable in her life.

“Clarke I’m coming!”

Lexa was so close. The Cyclops was right behind her now. She ran harder. She could do this.

Lexa didn’t look at the shield, she could see it but she didn’t look at it. She was looking at Clarke. Clarke who was lying helpless on the ground, Lexa could see a bone sticking out of her shin and she new that she was going to make it to the shield.

She had to make it for Clarke.

Then Lexa clamped her eyes shut and she dove forwards. Her hands came in contact with the cool metal of Aegis.

“GIVE THAT BA-!”

Lexa flipped it around in her hands and twisted her body around on the floor.

She opened her eyes.

Lexa watched as the stone started to spread from the Cyclops’s eye, it quickly ran down his neck, down his chest and legs and across to his arms. His hand closed into a fist and then he was still.

Everything was still. And the only thing Lexa could hear was the rushing water from the waterfall and the beat of her own heart in her ears.

Lexa reached for the cloth and quickly covered the shield up before dropping it to the floor.

She crawled over to Clarke.

The blonde’s eyes were still shut and Lexa could see tears running down her face.

“Clarke.” Lexa said breathed. “Open your eyes.” Slowly Clarke did and Lexa could see the pain in them. Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke’s back and she buried her face into Lexa’s neck. “Your leg.”

But Clarke just shook her head and more tears fell, “Lexa. Raven she-“

“No Clarke,” Lexa cut her off, “Shh, Raven is fine, she’s fine.” Lexa assured gently. “Raven is fine.”

“W-What?” Clarke stuttered.

“I believe her exact words were ‘it turns out I’m not only fire resistant’,” Lexa recalled and she felt her lips tug into a smile when she heard Clarke let out a sharp laugh around her sobs.

“That sounds like Raven,” she sniffed.

“Clarke you need to heal your leg, can you do that?” Lexa asked.

She nodded and grimaced as a fresh dose of pain hit her. Lexa helped her sit up properly. Clarke’s jeans were already torn but Lexa cut away the rest from her knee down as carefully as she could using her sword.

Clarke let out a harsh hiss as her hands touched her shin. The whole area stung.

“You can do it,” Lexa murmured encouragingly.

Clarke nodded. Her hands started to heat up, electric pulses shot down her arms and soon her hands were glowing gold. Clarke didn’t hold back her screams as she bone shifted back into place and tears streamed down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes. Lexa rubbed her back the entire time and it helped distract Clarke somewhat, especially when all she wanted to do was pull her hands away from her leg and never put them there again.

The healing took minutes of excruciating agony but eventually the light faded and Clarke collapsed backwards into Lexa’s chest. Lexa grunted as Clarke hit her cuts. She hastily moved away.

“I’m so sorry Lexa.”

“It’s ok,” she said.

“I can heal you,” Clarke went to touch Lexa’s stomach but she shifted away.

Lexa shook her head, “First eat some Ambrosia, we can’t have you passing out from exhaustion.” Clarke looked reluctant but she nodded. “Let’s go find Raven and Lincoln.”

Lexa got to her feet first. She picked up Aegis with one hand and the other helped Clarke to her feet. Her bone may be healed but it still hurt like a broken leg. Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist and Clarke had hers over Lexa’s shoulder and slowly they limped to find their friends.

As they walked Clarke fished out a few cubes of Ambrosia and handed some to Lexa. They ate them eagerly and as soon she swallowed the food Clarke started to feel just that bit better.

A few minutes later they spotted them, they hadn’t moved from where Lexa left them. But Raven was awake and she was sitting up, leaning against Lincoln.

Clarke smiled widely despite her pain, “Raven!”

She removed herself from Lexa and walked the rest of the way as fast as she could by herself. Pain spread throughout her leg but she ignored it and fell into her friend’s arms.

Raven chuckled weakly, “Hey Blondey, you worried about me or something?”

Clarke punched Raven’s arm (but it was really more of a tap). “You scared me so much.”

“Well how do you think I felt when I saw where I was about to land?”

She squeezed the top of Raven’s hand. “I’m glad you’re ok.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Lincoln being the least hurt offered to go get their bags. And while he was gone Clarke healed Lexa’s stomach and then the rest of the cuts she could reach on her own body. And when Lincoln returned a few minutes later carrying their bags, Clarke healed him too.

“We should head out as fast as we can,” Lexa said. “We don’t know if more Cyclopses will be arriving soon.”

They did a quick search for their weapons before heading to the tunnel that the Cyclopses had used. The tunnel was long but mostly straight and easy to navigate. Clarke leaned on Lexa and Raven leaned on Lincoln, who was holding Aegis, and together they headed out of the Cyclopses lair.

None of them looked back.

The tunnel led out to the canyon, and when they stepped out into the sunlight they all had to squint from the brightness. To their right they could see the waterfall they had fallen down earlier that day, in the distance.

“So what do we do now?” Lincoln asked.

And then they heard a beeping. Clarke looked around confusedly for a few moments before realizing it was her father’s watch that was making the noise.

Clarke stared at it for a second. Everyone looked to her.

“What are you waiting for?” Raven said. “Press it.”

So Clarke did. The beeping stopped. And for a second nothing happened. Then she saw a flash of light in the sky.

Clarke held her hand above her eyes as she looked upwards. And then she noticed it.

A golden chariot.

Apollo.

Her dad.

And a second later the chariot was landing next to them. It was bright and golden and it was glowing so much. Clarke couldn’t tell if it was just really good at reflecting the sun or if it was actually glowing itself. It was being pulled by two large Pegasus, one was light blue like the sky and the other white like the clouds.

Apollo was dressed different than he did before, in a white toga that fell to just above his knees and a golden helmet on his head. His right hand gripped the reins.

“You called?” he grinned at them. “Next stop Mount Olympus.”

They limped over to him and Apollo jumped down from the chariot to help. He met them halfway.

“Hi dad.”

“Hello Clarke.” He smiled.  “I’m so proud of you.”

“How did you know that we would complete the quest?” Clarke asked.

“I had all my faith in you,” he replied. “Now come on, Athena will want Aegis back.”

He helped each demi god onto the chariot and Clarke couldn’t look directly at it even when she was on it. She found Lexa’s hand, and the girl smiled at her gently.

“Hold on tight, this is going to be fast.”

* * *

Clarke had only blinked and suddenly they weren’t at Yellowstone anymore. Her clothes had dried instantly from travelling so fast. They were in the clouds. And just ahead of them, coming into view was Mount Olympus.

Clarke had thought Camp Ark was a utopia but she had been wrong, this was. It’s buildings were huge and it was exploding with trees and plants that overflowed the floating mountain. And on top of it was the largest building of them all. The Palace of Olympus. It had gigantic columns and large white statues guarding the front.

Apollo drove the chariot to the top of the mountain, touching down on the front of Olympus.

The God of the Sun helped them down and once were all safely on the ground he silently looped his arm underneath Clarke’s other arm. And it was strange but just being next to him was making Clarke feel better, like she was healing.

“Athena, she’s inside.”

Lincoln held the wrapped shield out to Lexa but she shook her head, “No, you give it to her,” she said.

“Let’s go inside kids.”

The inside of the palace was more impressive than the outside and Clarke hadn’t thought that was possible. There were twelve chairs sitting in a semi circle, all of them personalized to each God. Clarke immediately spotted Apollo’s, it being the solid gold one.

Lexa noticed her mother immediately. She was lying on a bed far to big for one person. Her eyes were shut, she looked calm, peaceful.

The Gods and Goddesses were crowded around her.

“We have brought Aegis for Athena,” Lexa announced, her voice strangely calm and strong for being the in the presence of twelve Gods.

A man walked up to them, physically shrinking in appearance as he did so. He had a lightning bold pendant pinned to his toga and it didn’t take much for Lexa to realise it was Zeus. “And what of the elixir.”

Lexa froze.

The elixir. She had forgotten about the elixir. How could she forget part of her quest?

Lexa started to panic, “I- we- I don’t-“

“I have it here,” Clarke cut her off and she sent Lexa a look as if to say ‘ _breathe’_.

But she couldn’t because she had absolutely no idea what Clarke was doing.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered.

“Trust me.” Clarke murmured back. Zeus was giving them a strange look but Clarke just took a deep breath in and out and ignored it. “Do you have a bowl that I could use please?” she asked.

Zeus nodded, he waved his hand and then light shimmered and suddenly a bronze bowl appeared in his palm. He held it out to her silently.

“Thank you. Lexa can you help me down?” she asked.

Lexa and Apollo lowered Clarke to the floor carefully, she placed the bowl in front of her and then she reached into her belt back. One by one she pulled out glass bottles until there were seven different coloured ones in front of her. She poured each bottle individually into the bowl, making sure to get every drop.

Clarke knew that the Gods were all looking at her now but she tried to forget that they were there and focused on what she was doing.

She picked up the bowl and swirled it around gently, mixing it together. And slowly as she mixed it, the liquid started to turn a bright pink.

Clarke looked up as Zeus sighed and she could see recognition in his face. “Ah. The Universal Elixir.”

Clarke held the bowl out to her father, “Here. Can you give it to her for me?”

He nodded and took it gently from her hands. He strode over to where Athena lay and he lifted her head up, while carefully pouring the elixir into her mouth.

Lexa nudged her side. “How did you know?” she asked in awe.

“I remembered part of the prophecy.” Clarke replied. “ _She will only be roused with a special elixir, you will have sought help to find this_ ,” she recited. “You  _will_  have. As in we already found it. And then I remembered what Cia had said; she said the samples were important. I took a long shot, but I was right so…”

Raven and Lincoln appeared next to them and Raven slapped Clarke’s shoulder tenderly. “Have I ever told you that you were a genius Griffin?”

“I don’t think so, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it,” Clarke said with a grin, mimicking the words Raven had said to her previously.

“You’re a genius Clarke.”

“So Cia really was crazy,” Lexa chuckled.

Suddenly Athena jolted up straight and the group let out a collective sigh. They had done it. They completed their quest.

Athena glanced around the Palace and her eyes landed on them. She swung her legs around and placed her feet to the floor. Apollo went to help her but she waved him away. Still, he followed closely behind her as she walked as if he was scared she was going to fall.

The way that the Goddess walked and held herself it didn’t even appear as if she was affected by the coma she was just in. She seemed strong, powerful.

“Lexa, Lincoln,” she nodded but Clarke could hear the fondness in her voice. “And who are these demi gods?” she said eyeing them, slightly suspiciously.

“This is Clarke and Raven,” Lexa said, gesturing to each of them in turn.

She nodded again, then said, “I must thank you for returning Aegis to me.” Clarke could see the happiness swelling up inside Lexa at her mother’s words. And it made Clarke smile herself. “This was a hard quest that you have just completed and I believe that deserves some recognition, no?” Clarke had not been expecting that. She looked to Lexa and Raven who all looked equally surprised. Even Apollo looked shocked. Athena nudged him with her elbow, “I can be nice sometimes you know.”

Apollo chuckled, “Must be once every century,” he teased.

Athena ignored him. “For Lexa an unbreakable sword. For Lincoln, a helmet that prevents hexes being placed upon you whenever you wear it. For Clarke a quiver of arrows that return to the quiver over time and for Raven a jacket that cannot be pierced.” Then she waved her hands and the air in front of each demi god shimmered. They held out their hands and their gifts fell into their palms.

When they started to ramble out their thank you’s Athena held her hand up to stop them. They closed their mouths.

“Do not thank me, those gifts are my thanks to you.” She said.

“Now that the formalities are over,” Apollo said, “Clarke, why don’t we have a quick talk.”

Clarke was briefly aware of Raven exclaiming, “Heph!” and Hephaestus replying, equally enthusiastically, “Raven!”

Then Clarke nodded, she strapped her new quiver of arrows over her chest, then she let go of her grip around Lexa’s shoulders and limped over to her father who was quick to support her.

“Come on, let’s go outside.”

Lexa watched them walk away, a small smile on her lips. She didn’t even notice when Athena came to stand next to her.

“You are taken by that girl,” Athena noted.

Lexa spun around to look at her mother and she blushed slightly. She gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Yeah, I guess…I don’t know?”

Athena’s gaze hardened, “If she is not treating you properly I will not hesitate to-“

“No! No, no,” Lexa shook her head and she glared at Lincoln when a laugh escaped Lincoln’s lips, he had tried to cover them up but one slipped through. “It’s not that, we just haven’t really talked about that yet. I don’t really know if we’re… together or not yet.”

“You like her?” Lexa nodded. “And she likes you?”

“I think so yes.”

“Then you are together.” Athena stated.

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably, “That’s not really how it works.”

Athena looked momentarily confused then she stepped in the direction that Clarke and Apollo had just gone. “I could go ask her for-“

“No! Please don’t.” Lexa exclaimed, stopping Athena in her tracks. “Um that is something that I wish to do by myself.”

Athena nodded. “Very well.”

“Shut up Lincoln.” Lexa said to her half brother who was now not even trying hold in his laughter.

* * *

Hephaestus was large and wide and his beard was singed at the edges. And when Raven hugged her father tightly smell of burning fires filled her nostrils.

He could tell his daughter was exhausted so he kept a large bulky arm around her waist and she appreciated it.

“You’re looking as beautiful as ever my girl,” he complimented and Raven felt herself smile. “Looking a bit tired there though,” he noted.

Raven chuckled, “Well I got thrown into a river of boiling water and almost drowned so yeah,” she shrugged.

Hephaestus blinked. “Huh. You survived boiling water, did ya?” He laughed boisterously slapping a hand against his thigh. “Got that from your ol’ dad I see.”

“Who else would I have gotten that from, dad?” Raven asked laughing too.

Hephaestus paused. “Oh well you’ve got a point there kiddo.”

* * *

Apollo guided them to the front of his chariot so he could stroke the back of his blue Pegasus as they spoke. Clarke briefly ran her hand down the Pegasus’s mane, it’s hair was silky smooth, she dropped her hand to her side.

“I’m so proud of you Clarke,” he said.

And even though she couldn’t detect anything but sincerity in his voice she found herself asking, “Really?”

“Really.”

“You almost let my friend die.” Clarke said, because she was still angry at him for it, and he sighed.

“I know I did, but he didn’t because of you. I wanted to help him, I truly did, but I’m not allowed to interfere with certain things.”

“Not even saving someone’s life?”

“Unfortunately yes.” He nodded solemnly. “How is Abby?” he asked a moment later.

“Mom’s fine, she’s probably going to kill me if she ever finds out that I went on this quest.” And almost died several times, she mentally added.

Apollo chuckled, “That sounds like Abby, always responsible.”

“Sometimes too responsible.”

“That too,” he agreed and Clarke couldn’t help but find herself smiling. This moment between them, even though it was short, it almost felt like how she dreamed father and daughter conversations to be.

Clarke winced as she leaned on her leg too much and she felt her father’s grip on her strengthen just a bit.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Clarke nodded.

Suddenly Clarke felt a sharp jolt electricity shoot through her entire body. And then all the pain in her leg and the cuts on her back disappeared. She snapped her head to Apollo.

“What did you just do?”

“Nothing,” he denied.

“You just healed me,” she accused. “You said you couldn’t do that.”

“Err…well technically, you healed yourself, I just got rid of the pain.”

“No,” Clarke shook her head, “Take it back. If you couldn’t save Lincoln then I don’t want you to do this for me either.”

“Clarke…”

“I’m serious.”

To his credit he actually did look apologetic, “Unfortunately I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t? You’re a God.” Clarke exclaimed.

“Yes, a God of Healing, not pain. I’m sure if you ask Ares, he’ll gladly break your-“

“Apollo.” Clarke cut him off and glared at him, not even caring that he was God.

“I apologize Clarke.”

“Maybe if you heal my friends too, I’ll forgive you.”

“You know I’m not supposed to…”

Clarke shrugged. “Fine.”

“You’re mad at me.”

“Yes I’m mad at you. You’ll fix me just because I’m your daughter but not my friends? They are people too.”

“Fine Clarke, fine.” Apollo conceded. “I will heal your friends, but only this once.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight but quick hug. “Thank you,” she murmured.

He placed a hand on her back and chuckled. “Anything for you.”

When Clarke retracted herself from her fathers arms she asked, “How much longer do we have here?” as she gazed down at Mount Olympus.

“Not much more I’m afraid, I have to get back to work soon. Someone has to pull the sun across the sky.”

They went back inside a few minutes later and Clarke saw her friends finishing up their conversations with their parents too. She faltered when she noticed the way Athena instantly glared at her and she wondered what she had done wrong in the space of ten minutes.

Lexa walked over to meet her but she paused when she realised Clarke seemed back to normal. “Clarke you’re walking.”

“Apollo healed me,” Clarke explained.

And then suddenly Athena was standing in front of her and Lexa was pushed aside. Clarke’s eyes widened.

“Um, hello?”

“Are you a good warrior Clarke Griffin?” she asked, she lifted Clarke’s arm up as if she was inspecting it then dropped it after a second.

“Uh…I haven’t been training for very long…”

Athena scoffed, “That is what the weak ones say.”

Clarke looked over to Lexa for help but she was covering her bright red face with her hands.

Lexa hated feeling like this, especially because she was normally so composed in front of others. “Mother, please stop. Clarke was the one that found and mixed the Elixir that brought you out of your coma.”

That made Athena pause.

“Oh. I thank you then, Clarke,” she said a moment later; she looked back at her daughter. “You have chosen well Lexa.”

And then Athena was walking away from her, her shoulders straight, her hands held behind her back. Clarke blinked.  _What just happened_?

She voiced her question to Lexa, “What just happened?”

“Nothing, please forget that just happened.” Lexa said still blushing, because apparently even Godly parents could embarrass their children.

Just then Apollo called over to them, “Kids, it’s time to get going,” he said.

So Lincoln and Lexa and Raven said their final goodbyes to their parents, before following Apollo outside of the palace.

“No seriously, what just happened,” Clarke asked again.

In the end Raven answered for Lexa, “I think that was a Gods version of the ‘the talk’.”

Clarke smirked, “You told your mom about me?”

Lexa shifted uncomfortably, “You briefly came up, yes.”

Then the four demi gods were climbing back onto Apollo’s chariot. This time it was Clarke who helped her friends climb on board.

“Ready?” Apollo asked.

When everyone nodded he shook his reins and the Pegasus shook their heads, their feet stamped on the ground a few times and then they took of.

Clarke blinked.

And suddenly they were inside the gates of Camp Ark. Clarke looked over the Camp and she couldn’t help but feel like she was home.

“Ah Camp Ark I haven’t been here in a while.”

“Do you want to come down and meet everyone?” Clarke asked.

“Sorry kiddo, I’ve gotta get back to work,” he reminded and Clarke nodded in understanding. “Ok.”

“Oh and before I forget, as promised.” He turned to each of her friends touching them briefly on the arm. They each jolted at the touch but then a moment later they relaxed. “Better?” he asked.

“Much,” Raven sighed and it felt like she had just slept for a thousand hours.

“Thank you.” Lincoln and Lexa said.

“Thanks dad.” Clarke smiled and he grinned back.

“Would you mind if I have a moment with Clarke?” he asked her friends. They nodded and then Lexa, Lincoln and Raven climbed down from the chariot. “I know that you might not believe me because we haven’t known each other very long but I want to tell you that I love you and that I’m proud.”

Clarke felt tears well up behind her eyes and she forced herself not to cry. “I love you too, dad.”

He hugged her tightly and then she was hopping of the chariot too. Apollo waved one last time and then he was gone with a flash of light, back through the Camp gates.

Clarke grinned at her friends then. “So we did it,” she stated.

“Fuck yeah we did!” Raven exclaimed.

“We did.” Lexa repeated.

Lincoln started walking down the path, “Come on, let’s get down to Camp.”

* * *

When they arrived closer to the Camp, there was a small crowd gathering. Octavia was the first to break from the group. And then one moment Raven was walking and the next she had a body jumping into her arms. Her hands came down, under Octavia’s thighs to stop her from slipping down. Raven sighed contently as Octavia buried her face in her neck.

“I missed you,” Octavia said.

Raven responded by capturing Octavia’s lips with her own. And Octavia froze, but only for half a second before kissing her back. It deepened quickly and Raven readjusted Octavia who still had her legs wrapped around her waist. Octavia’s hands came up to cup Raven’s cheeks.

When they pulled apart both girls were grinning.

“You kissed me.” Octavia stated.

“You kissed me back,” Raven smirked.

Octavia rubbed her thumb over her cheek, “Why now?” she asked softly.

Raven shrugged, “I almost died today. And when I thought I wasn’t going to come from the quest, the only thing that I could think of that I regretted was not doing that sooner.”

“That sounds like a perfectly good reason.”

And then they were kissing again.

“You know,” Raven said against Octavia’s lips, “this is kind of weird.”

“It is,” Octavia agreed, as she gazed into Raven’s eyes.

“But I also kind of like it.”

“I kind of like you.”

* * *

Clarke spotted Monty in the crowd; she rushed over to him and hugged him immediately, pulling him into a tight hug.

“You’re back!” he exclaimed. “We saw the flash of light.”

“I am.” Clarke grinned.

“And you did it? You completed the quest?”

Clarke glanced back at Lincoln, Lexa and Raven. “Yeah we did. And Monty, I owe you so much for this,” she said gesturing to the belt bag, “And your drachma, I don’t know how I’m going to repay you.”

Monty slapped a hand onto her shoulder and laughed, “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

She felt another hand on her other shoulder, it was Bellamy. “Blondey, you guys did it!”

“Yeah, I honestly can’t believe it.” She admitted. Then she spotted something out of the corner of her eye and smirked.

“Bellamy, look at your sister.” Clarke smirked.

Bellamy glanced where she was looking. She and Raven were completely oblivious to the rest of the world as they kissed and Clarke was happy for them.

“Gross Clarke,” he stated.

Clarke chuckled and shook her head, “Just be happy for them.”

* * *

Anya appeared in front of Lexa. Suddenly Lexa felt nervous, she knew that Anya said that they were ok before she left but she didn’t know if that opinion had stayed throughout the time she was gone. 

Then Anya was gripping her forearm and tugging her into a hug. It was only a quick one and soon they were standing apart again. Lexa sighed with relief. Anya wasn’t mad.

“You did it Commander.”

“We did.”

“Is that a new sword?” Anya asked curiously, eyeing the one she had in her hand and Lexa nodded.

“Athena, she gave it to me.”

“You must have done well then,” she said and Lexa shrugged one shoulder. “You’ll have to tell me all about it.”

Lexa felt herself smile, “Of course.”

And then Jaha appeared and the triumphant and excited hum that encased the crowd of demigods began to dwindle. First he looked to Lexa. “Congratulations on your quest.” She nodded. Jaha turned to Clarke, “And Miss Griffin, if you could join me in the Main House.” Then he turned and walked back the way he came.

Lexa glanced at Anya as Clarke began to follow Jaha, “I’m going to go with her,” she said quietly and Anya smirked.

“Of course you are.”

Lexa shoved her friend’s shoulder and then she jogged after the blonde. She reached out and grasped Clarke’s forearm and she smiled when she realised it was Lexa. Lexa’s hand slipped down until she was holding Clarke’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked, “He only asked to speak to me.”

“I can’t let you go alone, can I?”

The pair found themselves in Jaha’s office. He was sat at his desk, his arms crossed and he did not look at all impressed. Clarke bit her lip nervously and she felt Lexa squeeze her hand comfortingly.

“You left Camp without permission,” he stated.

“I know I did, I’m sorry.” Clarke apologized.

“We do not have many rules at Camp Ark and the few that we do I expect to be followed closely.”

Clarke was about to apologize again but Lexa spoke before she could. “I am aware that Clarke broke one of Camp’s rules, but she did it to save us and to help complete the quest. Without her coming to find us we would never have done it and we would probably all be turned to stone.”

“And Miss Woods, do you think Clarke deserves a punishment for her disobedience?”

Lexa shook her head. “I do not sir and if you are going to punish Clarke, may I request that I be given the same.”

Clarke looked at her questioningly but Lexa just shrugged it off.

Jaha uncross is arms and ran his fingers across his chin as he thought. Finally he spoke again, “You did help the quest Miss Griffin and for that you will not receive a punishment for leaving Camp.” Clarke let out a sigh of relief, “However if you break a rule again, no matter what the out come is, your punishment will be twice as long. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good,” he nodded. His expression softened and then he smiled ever so slightly, “And well done, you girls did well.”

“Thank you,” they said together.

“You’re dismissed.”

As they stepped out of the Main House Clarke turned to Lexa, she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “You didn’t have to do that with me, you know.”

“I know, I wanted to.”

They began the walk to the Cabins, both eager to shower and change out of their dirty clothes. Their interlinked hands swung between them. As they walked various different campers congratulated them and it put smiles on both girls lips.

“So,” Clarke began a few minutes later, “You really told Athena about me huh?”

Lexa knocked her shoulder against Clarke’s lightly, “Shut up.”

* * *

Lexa was sat on the steps of the Apollo Cabin as she waited for Clarke to finish changing. She always got ready at an unusually fast pace so she didn’t mind waiting. A few minutes later Clarke stepped out, her hair slightly damp and in clothes that were no longer ripped in various places.

“Hey,” Clarke smiled as Lexa stood up. “So…what do you want to do?”

“I assume you would not be impressed with me if I suggested we go to the Arena.” Lexa guessed.

“You would be right.” Clarke smirked. “How about we head to the lake?”

“Ok,” Lexa agreed easily.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Clarke said as they began to walk. Lexa frowned slightly, that didn’t sound good. “Don’t look so worried Lexa,” Clarke laughed, “It’s a good thing. I think,” she added.

“Oh, ok.” She nodded.

“…How would you feel about sitting with me at dinner tonight?” she asked nervously.

Lexa bit her lip, ”With you and your friends?”

“And your friends too,” Clarke was quick to add. “We could join the tables together.”

“Uh…”

“You don’t have to of course,” Clarke assured, not wanting to make Lexa feel uncomfortable, “I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to.”

“No, no,” Lexa shook her head, “It’s ok, I will.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked hesitantly.

“I would love to sit with you and your friends Clarke, and I’m sure my friends will…be open to it.”

Clarke chuckled, “I can’t wait to see how this will turn out.”

* * *

It was dinnertime and Clarke was sat around the table with her friends. Lexa was next to her and they were holding each other’s hands underneath the table.

Around them were both groups of friends, they had pulled two tables together to fit them all around and while they looked slightly uncomfortable at having to eat together they were also talking, so that was something.

Raven and Octavia sat opposite them, sitting closely and Clarke could see that they were holding hands too. Bellamy had already pretended to throw up in front of them several times that day.

It had taken some convincing from both Clarke and Lexa to their respective friend groups to make this happen, but eventually they managed to get them to agree.

Anya sat down at the table, placing her plate down; she had just paid her tribute to the Gods. “Are you sure we have to sit with these losers?” she asked, earning glares from Jasper and Bellamy.

“Yes we do,” Lexa replied.

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, “And we’re not losers.”

Indra scoffed, “Please, you just flipped your hair.”

Lexa gestured to the fire with her head and Clarke nodded, they silently pick up their plates and headed over. They stood side by side, Clarke dropping in some beef and carrot as Lexa slid some peas and potatoes.

“I think it’s going well,” Clarke said, referring to their table.

“As long as Anya doesn’t bite everyone’s head off.” Lexa retorted.

As they made their way back to the table Clarke caught part of their conversation. Bellamy was arguing with Anya and it sounded like it was something to do with sword fighting.

“What you think you’re better than I am?” Bellamy asked.

“I know I’m better, I got you out at the Thromafali, remember?”

Clarke and Lexa sat back down as Bellamy spoke next, “That was luck, and you threw a paint bomb at me. That wasn’t sword fighting.”

“Alright, then I challenge you to a fight, you and me tomorrow pretty boy.”

Bellamy smirked, “Aw you think I’m pretty.” That caused a whole new round of arguments and exclamations.

Clarke leaned over so she could whisper to Lexa, “Do you think they’ll ever get along?”

“Probably not,” Lexa shook her head.

“Well it will definitely keep things interesting.”

Clarke glanced around at her and Lexa’s friends. Bellamy was still arguing with Anya, Jasper and Monty were in a fiery discussion about the best type of chariot and Raven and Octavia were trying to convince Indra that she was wrong about what really happened in the Battle of Olympus.

They had clashing personalities and they didn’t fit together naturally, or at all really.

But they were all together. And she was next to Lexa, rather than her sitting across the room, their hands were still linked and she could kiss her whenever she wanted too.

And to Clarke, that was her own definition of perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a fun fact for you all:  
> Cia is actually Panacea the Goddess of the Universal Remedy, and it was said that she used it to heal the sick. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and please feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are overly competitive and they hang out by the Lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your amazing comments for the last chapter, they were all so nice and wonderful and they made me smile when I read them. 
> 
> (I'd also like to just apologise again for splitting the previous chapter into two and confusing some people)
> 
> I hope you guys like this.

“Hey, there you are.”

Clarke smiled at the sound of the voice. She was sat by the lake, her feet buried in the warm sand, and a make shift canvas sat on her lap as Charis danced on the lake in front of her and a soft breeze blew against her face.

“Hey Raven,” Clarke replied, glancing over her shoulder at the girl.

The brunette was dressed ready for battle. The dark leather of her breastplate contrasted with the white of her tank top that was peaking out from the bottom of her armor and her sword was gripped casually in her hand. How she felt safe fighting with her arms bare, Clarke would never understand.

“I see you’re putting that canvas I made you to good use.” Raven noted. She sat down next to Clarke, looking intently at the almost finished drawing of the water nymph.

“Yeah, I had to keep a promise, you know. Thanks again for making it for me.”

Raven just shrugged in response. “You’re actually pretty good,” she said, taking the canvas from Clarke’s lap to look at the image more closely.

Clarke chuckled, “Gee thanks.”

“You know what I mean,” Raven dismissed, “Have you ever thought of drawing schematics?”

She shook her head no, “I can’t say I have.”

“You should think about it.” Raven suggested.

“I think I might just stick to art. It’s more of a hobby anyway.” Clarke told her. “Where’s O? You haven’t left her side for the past three weeks.” She teased gently.

“Says the person who I’ve caught locking lips with the Commander eight times now.” Raven retorted. “You know, with the amount of PDA I’ve seen since we got back, I don’t think it was worth dislodging that stick that’s been up her ass for her 17 years of life.”

“Ok that just sounds gross,” Clarke grimaced. Raven threw back her head and laughed. “Also I’ve seen you and Octavia kissing a fair share too.”

Raven shrugged as if she didn’t care, and she probably didn’t. “Not _eight_ times though.”

“Seven,” Clarke corrected as if that made anything better.

“Yesterday?” she reminded.

Clarke blushed, “Oh yeah.”

The three weeks after their quest had ended had been relaxing, well as relaxing as sword training every day and working long hours in the Infirmary could be. But there were no Cyclopses so that was a bonus.

She had been sword training with Lexa almost every day along with archery practice and she was getting quite good at both. She wasn’t nearly as good as her friends at sword fighting, but she was getting better.

And sometimes her friends would come and practice with her and Lexa. Lexa, at first, had been slightly skeptical about them, but she was slowly warming up to the group, and them to her.

“I’m not gonna lie, I kind of miss old grumpy Lexa, I mean she’s still grumpy and annoying, and serious, but it’s not the same,” Raven sighed. “Also she hangs out with us way too much now.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Just admit you like her.”

“Never.”

“Whatever, and give that back,” Clarke snatched the canvas from Raven, “I need to finish this.”

“Can you draw me next?” Raven asked. She posed dramatically on the sand, lying on her side with one hand behind her head and her sword poised in front of her. Clarke scoffed, “Draw me like one of your French girls Clarke,” she said in a sultry voice.

Clarke laughed loudly, “Ok, you’re distracting me from this,” she said as she gestured to her drawing.

“Is it because I’m so hot? It’s because I’m hot, isn’t it.” Raven smirked.

“Sure Raven, that’s it.”

Raven gasped melodramatically, “How could you flirt with me?! What will Lexa say?!”

“Oh my Gods,” Clarke groaned, “Go away Raven!”

Raven nimbly jumped to her feet and held her hands up defence, “Alright, alright, I’m going. Remember, training at Allayee in an hour.” She called over her shoulder as she headed up the beach.

“I’ll be there!” Clarke called back.

And with Raven gone Clarke turned back to her drawing. She thought it was turning out well, it captured Charis’s fluid movements and her natural beauty, she hoped the water nymph would like it.

When she showed it to her fifteen minutes later Clarke was enveloped in a damp hug and a loud smacking kiss to her cheek.

Clarke shoved up her few drawing supplies into her pockets as the water nymph sped across the Lake, most likely to show off her new drawing to her friends.

And as she walked up the beach she couldn’t help but think how different her life had become in just a few weeks.

* * *

Clarke stopped by the Apollo Cabin first to drop her art supplies on her desk and grab her breastplate and her bow and quiver before heading to the Infirmary. When she walked through the tent entrance she noticed that it wasn’t very busy, there were only three people in the room.

In the right corner of the tent she spotted Maya mixing a potion for a Demeter kid with a burn across his leg.

“Hi Clarke!” Maya greeted. “Your shift already ended today.”

“I know, I have some time to kill though, thought I’d come help out.”

“That’s really sweet of you.” Maya smiled gratefully. “Jasper’s over there with an arrow in his shoulder, do you think you could sort him out?”

Clarke nodded and glanced over to the opposite bed where she saw Jasper lying on the bed, clenching his eyes shut and grimacing and she wondered how she hadn’t noticed him before.

Ever since Clarke found her healing ability, it made her job in the infirmary that much easier. She was still interested in how to make the various salves and potions but she didn’t need to use them. The only down fall to her ability was that even if she healed someone they still felt the pain of the injury as if it was still there.

“Hey Jasper,” Clarke said as she walked quickly over to him. She dropped her quiver and bow by the side of the bed.

“Clarke, thank Gods I think I’m dying.” Jasper gasped.

And Clarke rolled her eyes, “That’s your fault for getting an arrow in your shoulder.”

“Where is Maya? Surely an arrow is more important than a stupid burn.”

Clarke placed her hands on his arm and she could tell that no serious damage had been caused internally.

“I only got a quick glance but I’m pretty sure that burn was from a Groundsniper, if that doesn’t get looked at within half an hour it would seep into his blood and burn the rest of him,” she informed him. “Ok this is going to hurt.”

She quickly snapped the arrow in half so the fletching was removed, it jolted his shoulder and he groaned. “Shit Clarke.”

“Sorry. Ok, I’m going to have to push this through so I’m going to give you something to bite down on.”

“Can’t you numb it or something?” he begged.

Clarke shook her head, “If I did that without healing you first it would permanently numb your nerve endings,” she said before quickly grabbing a piece of cloth from a shelf.

Jasper nodded. “Ok do it.”

Clarke helped Jasper sit up and then pressed the arrow through his shoulder, using her weight to get it through.  He cried out and Clarke ignored the disgusting squelch that accompanied pushing the arrow through. After the quest and then the next three weeks of working in the Infirmary, she had quickly become desensitized to most of the injuries.

As soon as the head of the arrow was through the other side Clarke grabbed it and slid it out of his shoulder. She placed it to the side before quickly putting her hands on either side of his shoulder. Her hands began to glow and tingles shot down her arms. A few moments later the wound close up and the glowing from her palms faded.

He sighed with relief, “Thanks Clarke.”

“No problem. How about I get you that numbing cream now?” she asked and he nodded eagerly.

Clarke washed her hands thoroughly to get rid of the blood before snatching the cream from the shelf and walking back to Jasper’s side.

She sat down on the edge of the bed as she applied the cream.

“So how’d this happen?”

“Arrow roulette with the Hermes gang,” he replied.

“So this wasn’t even a training wound.”

“At least I won,” he replied, “No Cabin clean up duty for a month.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, because that definitely sounded like a deal that the Hermes Cabin would make.

“Good job, I guess,” she congratulated. “Now that you’re here you can finally talk to Maya,” she said.

“Would you lower your voice?” he hissed and Clarke laughed.

She shrugged her shoulders, “I’m just saying. There, all done.” She said. “It should hurt for a few more days, come back when you need more cream.”

“Thanks Clarke.” He said, standing up. He rolled his shoulder a few times.

“Now don’t go doing stupid stuff for at least an hour,” she said teasingly.

He saluted her before heading to the entrance, throwing a glance at Maya before he disappeared out of the tent. A second after the tent flap shut it opened again and two figures walked in. Clarke quickly recognized Anya and Lexa and of course, Anya was holding Lexa up.

Clarke rushed over to them and supported her other side.

“What did she do this time?” Clarke asked Anya.

“I can still talk,” Lexa muttered.

Anya replied anyway, “Wells got her in the back, it’s pretty deep.”

“We won though,” Lexa said weakly and Clarke couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

_Why were demi gods so competitive?_

The two demi gods helped Lexa onto a bed, laying her down on her stomach. Clarke winced at the sight of the wound because Wells really did get her good. Her shirt was cut open and she could see blood seeping from the wound that ran diagonally across her back from right to left, beginning just under her sports bra.

“Why weren’t you wearing your breastplate?” Clarke asked. “They exist for a reason.”

“Part of the challenge,” Lexa mumbled against the pillow.

Clarke groaned, “I’m going to kill Wells and when you’re fixed I’m going to kill you too.”

Lexa turned her head to try and look at Clarke, “You’re not going to kill Anya?” she asked weakly.

“Thanks Lex,” Anya rolled her eyes.

Clarke glared at the Athena kid who just glared back. “I’m thinking of something else for her. Why would you guys do this?” she questioned exasperatedly.

Clarke found a pair of scissors and cut open the rest of Lexa’s shirt, letting it fall to either side of her.

“Please don’t cut my sports bra,” Lexa said, “I don’t have very many more.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think I have too,” Clarke assured. 

Anya muttered something about leaving them to it before disappearing out the tent and Clarke thought it was pretty ironic that someone who enjoyed fighting so much didn’t like the sight of blood. Clarke jogged over to the shelves and picked up some clothes. She came back a second later.

She pressed them onto the wound to try and soak up as much of the blood as she could and slow down the bleeding. Once she was sure that it had slowed enough she removed the blood soaked cloth and replaced it with her hands.

Lexa cried out, “Shit!”

“I’m sorry Lexa,” Clarke apologized. Her hands began to glow. She started at the top of the cut and Lexa sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the healing begin, “This is going to take a few minutes,” Clarke said, “It’s deep.”

“Ok,” Lexa bit out. She buried her face into the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut.

Clarke slowly moved her hands down the length of the cut and when she finally removed them there was a faint scar running down Lexa’s back where the new skin had formed. Hopefully it would disappear over a few days. She ran her fingertips over it gently. Lexa visibly relaxed, her back un-tensing.

Clarke went over to the sink to wash her hands quickly before coming back to Lexa’s side.

“How’s your back?” Clarke asked.

Lexa turned her head to the side so she could look at Clarke, “Hurts.”

Clarke chuckled lowly, “Well that serves you right for fighting without your breastplate on.”

“You are my girlfriend Clarke, I thought you were supposed to be supportive,” Lexa said.

“Not when you do stupid things,” Clarke retorted. “You scared me,” she admitted softly.

“I’m sorry.”

Lexa carefully sat up, her back still tender. Clarke averted her gaze from her girlfriend’s toned abs, not that she did a very good job of it.

“I only wish your healing abilities made the pain disappear too,” Lexa huffed as she felt her back begin to sting.

“I’m sorry that my instant healing isn’t good enough for you,” Clarke said sarcastically.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean Clarke.”

“I do but a thank you would also be nice.”

Lexa’s eyes softened and she smiled at Clarke, “Thank you,” she said sincerely.

“And a kiss to seal the deal.”

Lexa chuckled but she complied nonetheless and pressed a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips.

“Happy?” Lexa asked.

“Very. Do you want some numbing cream?” Clarke asked next. Lexa nodded and Clarke got it from where she left it by the bed Jasper had occupied as well as grabbing her quiver and bow at the same time.

Lexa stretched herself across the bed and Clarke carefully applied the cream, running her fingertips over her girlfriends toned back. Once she was done Lexa sat back up again.

“Now, you don’t happen to have a spare shirt here do you?” she asked, glancing down at herself.

“I’m kind of liking this look,” Clarke smirked.

“You may but I am sure the rest of the campers do not.”

Clarke shrugged, “I don’t know Lexa, your body is pretty nice.”

“While I appreciate the compliment I would also appreciate a t-shirt of some kind.”

Clarke chuckled, “Sorry but we don’t have any. You’re wearing your sports bra, I’m sure you can make it back to the Cabins like that.”

Lexa stood up and Clarke’s eyes drifted to her stomach. It wasn’t her fault really, Lexa’s nicely toned, well-defined abs were difficult not to stare at. When she glanced up at her eyes Lexa was smirking.

“Are you sure that it is not you who only wishes for me to be dressed like this?”

Clarke stood up and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, “…I’ll admit that it’s part of the reason, we also don’t have shirts here.”

Lexa chuckled, “It’s fine, but now you have to come with me to the Athena Cabin and walk in front of me.”

“I don’t know why you’re so worried,” Clarke said.

“I’m self conscious Clarke,” Lexa stated.

Understanding washed over Clarke. She nodded and leaned up and pressed a light kiss to Lexa’s cheek. She picked up her bow and quiver, then grasped Lexa’s hand in her own and started tugging her out the tent, “Come on then, let’s get you a shirt. I’ll catch you later Maya!”

“Bye Clarke, thanks for your help!” the girl called back.

They walked out of the tent, Lexa keeping herself slightly behind Clarke, even though there was barely anyone around to see her. Not that Clarke minded at all. She quickly ran a hand down Lexa’s abs making the girl let out a small yelp. Clarke chuckled.

“Is it really necessary to feel me up in public Clarke?” Lexa asked quietly.

“You’ve clearly never seen yourself,” Clarke retorted, “And I don’t think that counted as me feeling you up. Just appreciating some nice muscle definition is all.”

Lexa laughed lowly, “That’s all?”

“Yep,” Clarke said. “Don’t worry Lexa, I’ll feel you up properly later.” Lexa felt her cheeks heat up. “You’re cute when you blush, did you know that?”

Lexa frowned, “I’m not cute,” she said.

Clarke spun around so she was walking backwards. She pinched her cheek lightly, “You’re the cutest.”

“I did not appreciate that,” Lexa stated.

“Sorry, did that ruin your bad girl exterior?”

“A little yes.”

Suddenly a person was blocking their path and Clarke’s back hit straight into them. Clarke stumbled but Lexa reached out to grab her arms and stabled her. She started to apologize when she realised who it was.

“Oh hi Raven.”

“So this is why you’re late to Allayee? You find your half naked girlfriend and suddenly our plans mean nothing?” she asked quirking an eyebrow. She knew Raven wasn’t being completely serious but that didn’t stop her from feeling bad.

Clarke slapped her forehead with her palm, “Shit, I completely forgot.”

“I can see that. Hi Lexa.”

“Raven,” Lexa nodded.

“Nice body, I can totally see why Clarke is all over you now,” Raven smirked, it only deepened when Lexa blushed deeply and grabbed Clarke by the shoulders to make her stand in front of her.

“I’m so sorry Raven, let’s go right now.” Clarke said, she was jerked back when Lexa didn’t loosen her grip.

“You said you were going to come with me to get a shirt,” Lexa reminded quietly.

“You can’t even get a shirt by yourself now that you’ve got a girl Commander?”

Lexa glared at Raven but it didn’t affect her at all. “I am very able, Raven.”

“So lets go Griffin, I can’t beat your ass if you’re not there for me to do it.”

Clarke glanced at Lexa whose expression wasn’t revealing anything then back at Raven who was looking impatient.

“Uh…I- Raven can I meet you there in like ten minutes. I swear I won’t be late.”

“Ugh, fine. Be there in eight minutes and we’re square.” Raven replied.

“Great! Thank you. Come on Lexa, let’s go.”

They set off at a quick walk, following the path to where the Cabins were located.

“Thank you for doing this for me Clarke, I am sorry that I ruined your plans with Raven,” Lexa apologized.

Clarke shook her head, “Don’t worry about it, you didn’t ruin them,” she assured.

After retrieving Lexa’s new shirt from her Cabin, as well as the girl donning her breastplate, they headed over to the Allayee. When they arrived they noticed Octavia was there with Raven as well as Bellamy and Monty.

“Hey guys,” Clarke said. “I didn’t realise you were all coming too.”

“They weren’t, they passed by and I invited them,” Raven shrugged. “Normally I’d ask you first but because you were late I decided not too,” she said defiantly.

Clarke chuckled, “Fair enough.”

“I was thinking we could make this a game,” Raven announced, “A little team exercise if you will.”

Clarke shrugged, “Sure I’m up for it.”

“I’m guessing you girls will want to go with your significant other,” Bellamy assumed.

“And you guessed right big brother,” Octavia grinned.

“Ok well I’m not going on a team with you O, so looks like you’re stuck with Monty here,” he teased lightly.

“Thanks dude.” Monty rolled his eyes.

“No problem.”

“And I guess that means we have to go with you,” Clarke said.

“Yep, lucky you guys.” He squeezed between Clarke and Lexa and threw an arm over both of their shoulders, “We make a pretty good looking team.” Octavia rolled her eyes and Lexa elbowed him in the side. “Ouch, ok apparently we’re not being nice to teammates.”

“Stop being an ass,” Octavia said.

“I agree with Octavia,” Lexa stated.

“Actually Lexa, are you sure you should be playing?” Clarke asked worriedly, she subconsciously reached out to touch Lexa’s back, even though most of it was covered by her breastplate, “I just fixed your back like ten minutes ago, it’s still healing.”

“It is fine Clarke,” Lexa assured.

Realistically Clarke knew that Lexa would probably be fine, they went through worse on their quest, but she was still concerned.

“Stop babying your girlfriend and let’s play!” Raven exclaimed.

Clarke flipped her middle finger at Raven but let her apprehensions drop; it was Lexa’s choice after all. 

The six demi gods stepped onto the edge field and then around them a fog began to appear.

Allayee was charmed so that it could tell what the most challenging obstacle would be for different demi gods. It was what made it so good for training and also so dangerous. It took up a little less space than the size of a football field and could be literally anything, but the aim was always to retrieve something.

The fog became thick and dense in seconds and they couldn’t see anything even a foot in front of them. A few minutes later the fog started disappear. And what was left was hundreds and hundreds of thin rock pillars that stood at about 15 feet high, over a pool of water. The ground beneath their feet was no longer grass, instead it was brownish grey roc. At each end of the rock pillar field was a ladder leading up to a slightly wider platform and on that platform was a wooden peg with a golden band hooked onto it.  

“At least it’s not lava,” Raven stated.

“Always the optimist babe,” Octavia said.

“Rules?” Monty asked.

“There are none,” Lexa stated.

“I like how you think Lexa,” Octavia grinned.

Bellamy clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention, “Alright kids, this is how it goes. The first team to retrieve the golden band and bring it back to their side wins. And I know that we said no rules Lexa, but I think a fair one would be you can’t climb up your opponents ladder, if you’re knocked off. You’ve gotta start from your side.”

Everyone seemed ok with that rule, and they all nodded.  

“Can I make a suggestion?” Monty asked. Everyone nodded. “I don’t really feel like having an arrow stuck somewhere in my body today, Clarke how do you feel about switching to a sword?”

Everyone looked at her expectantly because apparently no one wanted that either, “Ugh fine. But I hope you know we’re going to lose now,” she said looking at her teammates.

Monty went to the store cabinet that was loaded with standard weapons, specifically for practicing purposes, and found her a bronze sword.

“Clarke, we have been practicing and you have improved significantly,” Lexa reminded her, “You’ll be fine.”

“I guess…” Clarke said, she knew she was better than before but she still much preferred using a bow and arrow.

With Clarke replacing her bow and quiver for a sword, the group separated into their teams and they went to their different ends of the field. There they climbed up the ladders.

Clarke never really minded heights, but the pillars were only wide enough to fit two feet on next to each other and to get to the nearest column a small jump was definitely needed. She was just glad that they columns were sturdy.

“Does anyone else feel like they’re going to be going for a swim in a minute?” Bellamy called out to them.

He was stood a good few meters away from her already looking a little shaky. Lexa was to her left, and as expected she looked poised and confident.

“I’m with you Bell,” Clarke agreed.

“The trick is to keep moving,” Lexa said, “If you stop, you have time to fall.”

“But if I move, I also have time to fall.” Bellamy said.

Clarke glanced at Lexa, “He’s not wrong.”

Clarke noticed Raven waving at them with both arms from the other end of the field. She cupped her hands around her mouth.

“Are you guys ready?!” she shouted.

“Ready guys?” Clarke asked. They both nodded. “We’re ready!” Clarke called back.

“Go!”

Lexa shot forwards, darting from pillar to pillar as if she was running on regular ground, leaving Bellamy and Clarke in her dust. Bellamy looked over at Clarke.

“Your girlfriend is definitely something.”

“She sure is,” Clarke agreed.

And then she was off too, albeit at a much slower pace. She jumped from pillar to pillar, trying to keep moving like Lexa had said. When she looked to Bellamy she saw he was even slower than she was. As Clarke kept going she began to pick up her pace and soon she was practically running across them.

Ahead of her Monty was making good distance and he and Lexa were almost head to head. Raven and Octavia were moving at a similar pace, Raven moving a fraction faster and she could see Octavia coming heading in her direction.

Her grip tightened on her sword. She could do this.

Clarke heard the clash of Lexa and Monty’s swords first.

She still had a few moments until Octavia would be in front of her. She was opting for a jump to each pillar singly type of strategy. It didn’t look like the most stable way of moving but she was still moving.

A few minutes later Octavia was on top of her.

“Hey Clarke,” Octavia said casually. Her sword came down and Clarke lifted hers up to block the attack.

“Hi Octavia,” Clarke replied.

Octavia was quick to send a flurry of attacks and Clarke surprised herself by managing to block all of them. The only downfall was that Clarke was playing defence and she needed to play offence if they were going to win.

There was a moment of peace when Octavia didn’t attack, but her sword was still held up in front of her.

“Lexa’s right, you have improved,” Octavia complimented. She barely sounded out of breath.

“Thanks,” Clarke huffed.

She swung her sword towards Octavia but she blocked the hit easily.

“I see your defence is better than your attack.” Octavia noted, easily reading her opponent.

And then suddenly she was thrusting her sword at Clarke again and this time the blonde was slightly less successful in her defence. She now sported a small cut on her forearm and she winced as she felt it sting.

That was when Clarke realised her opening. Octavia was staying on one pillar, she wasn’t moving around and Clarke easily guessed that was because she wasn’t very confident on them.

 _The trick is to keep moving, if you stop, you have time to fall._ Lexa’s words echoed in her mind.

And so Clarke started quickly circling Octavia as fast as she could. Changing direction every once in a while. She slashed her sword at Octavia’s legs when the girl couldn’t spin fast enough on her pillar and caught the back of her thigh.

Octavia faltered. She leaned backwards as she tried to gain her balance and before she could Clarke swung her sword again, hitting Octavia’s sword as hard as she could. The metal clanged together loudly and the force caused her to tilt to the side slightly too much. And then she was falling.

Clarke stretched her arms out as she tried not to fall off the pillar herself. There was a loud splash as Octavia hit the water and then a second later she heard, “That was a lucky shot Griffin!”

“That was pure skill and you know it!” she called back.

* * *

Bellamy was slowly getting the hang of the pillars. He jumped from one to the other like Lexa had done; he was just slower, a lot slower. Ahead of him he spotted Monty and he swore under his breath because the kid was moving fast, just as fast as Lexa probably.

Bellamy waved his arms in circles to keep his balance as Monty’s sword hit his. He found it very hard to keep his balance when he couldn’t widen his stance at all. Bellamy jumped to another pillar, keeping some distance from Monty.

“You’re looking a little shaky,” Monty noted.

“No I’m not,” he denied.

Monty chuckled, “Whatever you say dude.”

With a quick swing of his arm Bellamy brought his sword down, aiming for Monty’s shoulder. Monty brought his sword up to deflect the hit, and almost lost his balance because of it it.

And then Bellamy remembered, he was stronger than Monty was, he could use that to his advantage.

The next few strikes from Bellamy weren’t precise or well aimed, but they were forceful, he swung as hard as he could, putting his weight behind it. Monty started to fall but he quickly jumped to another pillar to gain his balance.

Once he had, Monty attacked again, making quick sharp slashes that left several cuts on his arms.

Bellamy heaved a sigh, “You’re not going down easy are you?”

“Not a chance.” Monty grinned.

“Is this because of what I said earlier?”

He shrugged and smirked, “Maybe.”

“Well I’m clearly going to lose this,” Bellamy said dropping his arms. Monty looked surprised at the move, but his eyes remained focused. “But since I’m going down… you’re coming with me.”

The Bellamy lunged; Monty’s sword nicked his under arm as he jumped at the Hephaestus kid, but then Bellamy grabbed Monty around the shoulders and he couldn’t do anything to stop them both falling.

The two demi gods came burst out of the water spluttering a few moments later.

“Thanks for that Bell,” Monty said dryly.

“No problem.”

And then they were both racing off to their respective ladders.

* * *

Lexa ducked as Raven’s sword swung at her, she felt the air hit her face from the swing. Then she jumped back up and slashed her sword, the blade hit Raven’s side, but her breastplate stopped it from cutting into her. Raven started to topple to the side but quickly moved to another pillar to stop herself from falling.

Raven’s retaliation was fast and soon Lexa felt a cut on her bicep. She needed to get better at defence. She briefly clutched her arm and glared at Raven who just smirked at her.

Just then she heard a splash and over Raven’s shoulder, she saw Octavia fall from her pillar. Clarke started to head over to her but Lexa shouted out, “Go for the band!”

She had just enough time to see Clarke dashed towards the golden band as fast as she could before she had to block Raven’s next hit.

“Where the hell are the rest of my teammates?!”

“Looks like you’re on your own.”

* * *

Clarke’s fingers wrapped around the golden band, it was cold and the metal shimmered in the sun. And for a second it made Clarke think of her dad. Then she was spinning on the platform and jumping onto the nearest pillar. She started running.

A few moments later, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone running towards her. It was Monty. He was dripping wet but he was moving fast.

“Raven! Clarke has the band!” Monty shouted.

“Well then get it back!” she called, “I’m kind of busy here!” she exclaimed as she deflected one of Lexa’s strikes.

“On it!”

And then Monty was in front of her, a playful grin on his lips. He flicked his head to the side, moving his hair out of his face.

“You’re light on your feet,” Clarke said.

“Not as light as you, you’re still dry,” Monty replied.

Then Clarke attacked. Her grip on the band tightened as she slashed her sword at Monty, he blocked her easily. She knew he was a better sword fighter than her, and she wouldn’t be able to beat him the same way she had Octavia.

She needed help.

Just then she heard a splash and she looked over her shoulder for half a second to see Lexa standing on a pillar, breathing heavily. Unfortunately that was enough time for Monty to hit her and she winced as a cut formed on her thigh.

“Lexa!” Clarke called and Lexa’s head snapped in her direction.

* * *

Lexa heard Clarke shout her name and her eyes sought out her girlfriend immediately. She found her with her sword held against Monty’s.

“I’m coming!” Lexa shouted back.

But Lexa didn’t even manage to take a step when she felt a sword slash the back of her leg. She winced but didn’t let it affect her; she swivelled around to see Octavia standing there.

“Nice swim?” Lexa smirked.

“Shut up.” Octavia retorted.

Lexa could sense straight away that Octavia wasn’t confident on the pillars; just by the way she stood with her legs awkwardly bent and her shoulders slightly hunched. She moved as little as possible and Lexa took advantage of that.

She danced around her, switching pillar every so often to make the girl move too. Lexa chanced a glance at Clarke, who was holding her own fairly well against Monty, although she was doing a lot more blocking that hitting herself.

Lexa felt Octavia’s sword slice her arm and she cursed, “Fuck!’

“You shouldn’t let your girlfriend distract you so much,” Octavia said.

Lexa didn’t reply because Octavia was right, she shouldn’t be distracted so easily.

“At least I’m not in the water,” Lexa said a second later.

Then she crouched down and swung her sword at Octavia’s legs. The girl jumped and when she came down, she misjudged and then she was falling towards the water.

Lexa waited for Octavia to surface before shouting down to her, “That was too easy!”

“Fuck you Lexa!”

* * *

Bellamy reached the top of the ladder and climbed onto the platform. His clothes were soaking wet and there was a slight breeze in the air that sent a chill down his spine. Then he heard Clarke call his name.

“Bell! Get over here!”

She was in the middle of a fight with Monty and then he noticed it, the golden band. It was gripped tightly in her left fist. He darted forwards, going to help her.

A moment later, Bellamy saw it in Clarke’s eyes before he realised that she was falling. He quickened his pace.

“Catch!”

And then the band was soaring through the air towards him. As he jumped from his pillar he caught the band mid air, when he landed one foot landed steadily and the other teetered on the edge. He flapped his arms as he tried to stay standing.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” he breathed out a sigh of relief as he gained his balance.

Then suddenly Raven was in front of him. He hadn’t noticed her coming and her presence alone made him jerk back in surprise.

“Smooth hot shot,” Raven laughed.

“How the fuck did you get there so fast?” he asked.

“I ran, duh. And I think you have something of mine?” Raven asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I don’t think so,” he shrugged.

Raven pushed her sword towards him, aiming for the middle of his chest to try and push him backwards. But Bellamy parried it with a flick of his sword. He could see the concentration on Raven’s face, he knew her well enough to know that she was thinking of a plan and that alone made him feel slightly nervous because Raven’s plans didn’t usually fail.

Then Raven thrust her sword out, when Bellamy went to block it Raven circled her blade around his as she leaned forwards ever so slightly. The point of the sword cut open his hand and his grip loosened a fraction. Raven quickly jerked her sword to the side and then Bellamy lost his grip completely and his sword tumbled into the water below.

“Dude, not cool,” Bellamy sighed.

“How about you give the band over?” Raven asked, she held out her hand and wiggled her fingers.

“Not a chance,” he retorted.

“You do realise I’m the one with the sword right?”

“You do realise that I’m still not going to give it to you,” Bellamy mimicked.

“Fine.”

Raven sliced her sword and Bellamy could do nothing but let the blade cut him, his shoulder started bleeding immediately.

He wanted to use the ‘tackle you so we both fall into the water’ move that he used on Monty but if he did he knew they would never win since he was holding the band. He needed another idea.

_He needed to get her sword off her._

An idea sprung to mind but he knew it was crazy and he knew it would hurt like Hades. But the idea was in his mind and now he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Bellamy taunted.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Raven thrust her sword out just like Bellamy had hoped. He reached out, and did the same move that Raven had done to him but with his arm. He winced as his forearm was cut but he kept going. He grabbed the guard of her sword and yanked it as hard as he could.

The sword fell from her hand; it hit the pillar next to them before bouncing into the water with a splash.

“Great now we’re both weaponless,” Raven stated.

Bellamy smirked, “Exactly.”

His left fist tightened as he gripped the band more strongly. Then he hurled a punch. Raven blocked it with her forearm but it threw both of balance slightly and they used each other for balance because neither wanted to be in the water again.

They quickly moved apart once they were stable.

“Good job hot head,” Raven stated.

Then he noticed something over Raven’s shoulder. It was Lexa, she was waving her arms at him. Before he could think about anything else he hurled the band over Raven’s head, who didn’t anticipate it.

It sailed through the air.

Bellamy grunted as Raven tackled him. They both fell into the water.

* * *

Lexa jumped to the next pillar and caught the band expertly. As soon as it was in her hand she started running for their side. She could hear someone running behind her but she didn’t want to risk a look. In the end she didn’t have to because then Clarke was shouting to her.

“Monty’s trailing you!”

By the sound of her voice she could tell that Clarke was running too.

Lexa was nearing the platform when she felt a sword catch her calf. She stumbled but managed to catch onto a pillar with her free hand. Her grip was already slipping.

Monty stood over her looking down at her apologetically.

“Sorry Le-“ but he didn’t get to finish because then a blonde was barreling into him sending them both flying. Lexa winced as she watched them both hit into one of the pillars before falling into the water with a slap.

Lexa wanted to jump down and make sure they were ok but then Clarke would have tackled Monty for nothing. So as fast as she could she pulled herself up. It took her a few moments to figure out how to climb onto such a small platform but she did it.

And then she was running again. She was slower this time because of the new cut on her leg but she was still moving.

When her feet touched the platform she felt relief and excitement at the same time. It was the same mix of feelings she always got when she won a competition or beat someone in battle.

She let out a loud cheer.

Lexa glanced around and Octavia was the only one still on the pillars. The girl was making her way over to her, slowly. She was halfway across the field but she got to her eventually.

Octavia held out her hand, “Good game.”

“You too Octavia,” Lexa nodded as she shook her hand.

Lexa and Octavia climbed down the ladder and the rest of the gang climbed out of the water.

They met on the pavement, Raven, Octavia and Monty all looked slightly dejected while Clarke and Bellamy were high fiving each other proudly. Allayee was already starting to cover with fog and before they knew it, it was a plain field again.

As Bellamy and Raven went to retrieve their swords and Clarke traded her sword for her bow and quiver, Octavia eyed Lexa, “And of course the Commander is the only one that’s still dry,” she said.

Lexa shrugged nonchalantly, “Perhaps if you were better skilled, you would not have fallen in.”

Octavia glared at her, but she knew the girl slightly better now and she could tell that she was only teasing, “Ha ha. Clarke I hate your girlfriend.”

“Shush now, you both love each other,” Clarke said. Octavia shrugged and Lexa crossed her arms.

_…She didn’t hate the girl._

Just then Raven jogged back over closely followed by Bellamy, she threw an arm over Octavia’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Good game guys. Next time though, we’re kicking your asses,” she said glancing at Lexa, Clarke and Bellamy.

“I don’t know about you guys but I need a trip to the Infirmary,” Bellamy stated. Blood was dripping from his forearms and landing on the ground below, “Raven decided it was a good idea to disarm me.”

“Hey, you let it happen,” Raven defended, “Plus you didn’t have to cut yourself with my sword.”

“It was tactical.” He shrugged.

“Come on guys, let’s head over. I think Nyko’s on duty in the Infirmary now.” Clarke said.

As the group of demi gods walked to the Infirmary Clarke fell in line with Lexa. Their hands brushed a few times before Clarke snatched Lexa’s in her own.

“So I definitely need to work on my attacking,” Clarke said. “Octavia was thrashing me up there.”

“You bet I was!” Octavia butted in from where she was walking with Raven.

Clarke glanced at Lexa. Then she smirked, “You know, I think Octavia made a pretty good point when she said that you were the only one still dry,” she said cheekily and Lexa’s face immediately fell.

“What are you going to do Clarke?”

She tried to pull away but Clarke just tightened her grip on her hand. And then Clarke was hugging her. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s body tightly trying to make as much contact with the girl as possible. Lexa could feel the water from Clarke’s clothes begin to seep into her own. Clarke was laughing hysterically.

Then Lexa felt another body wrap around her. It was Raven. And soon the rest of the gang were all hugging around Lexa, who was just stood in the middle of the group, having accepted her fate.

But despite herself and her current hatred for Clarke’s friends (who were slowly becoming her friends) Lexa could feel a smile tugging at her lips.

Because who would have thought, the stoic, serious and introvert Commander, would be in the middle of a group hug.

* * *

Two weeks later Clarke was cleaning up the Infirmary after her shift. Stowing jars and bottles back in their places and remaking any beds that were covered in just a little too much blood.

Miller was already in for his shift, looking after the injured demi gods but Clarke figured she could stick around for a few more minutes to help out before heading down to the Lake.

The gang decided to spend the whole day there, once they had finished their jobs of course, because they figured they could go one day without training. Everyone needed a break.

“See you later Miller!” Clarke called as she headed towards the entrance of the Infirmary.

“Bye Clarke!” he said back.

Clarke had just pulled back the tent flap when she walked straight into someone coming in. It was Lexa; she wasn’t dressed in her usual jeans, t-shirt and breastplate. Instead she wore running shorts and a tank top; the straps of her swimsuit were visible around her neck.

Lexa’s hands came out to steady her and Clarke smiled at the small gesture.

“Hey Lexa, I see you’re ready for the Lake.” They moved out of the way of the entrance as someone tried to get passed, “Is everyone else down there?” she asked.

Lexa nodded. “Everyone walked down about fifteen minutes ago,” she informed.

“Ok, well I have to go to my Cabin and change, I could meet you there or you could come with me if you want?” Clarke suggested.

Lexa answered by grasping Clarke’s hand and leading them in the direction of the Cabins. Clarke chuckled lowly; she loved how Lexa was always so happy to spend time with her.

The Apollo Cabin was silent when the pair walked through the door. Clarke quickly went into her room; pushing past the dark blue curtain she had hung over the door a week ago.

When Lexa didn’t follow her in Clarke said, “Lexa you can come in.”

Lexa slipped passed the curtain and took a seat on the edge of Clarke’s bed, while the blonde rifled through a wooden trunk that was against the wall. Lexa placed her hands on the bed behind her and leaned back onto them.

“Maya was nice enough to lend me a bikini for today, I didn’t think to pack one when Monty was bringing me to Camp,” Clarke stated randomly. “Where did I put it? Ah- here it is.” Clarke pulled out a simple black set. “I have no idea how that got to the bottom, I only put it in there last night.”

“You are not the neatest person Clarke,” Lexa reminded.

Clarke pouted, “I can be neat.”

“I’m sure you could be,” Lexa nodded, “But you are not.”

She chuckled, “Full of compliments today I see.”

“As always,” Lexa said sarcastically making Clarke laugh louder.

Then Clarke lifted her shirt over her head and Lexa’s throat went dry. Because Clarke Griffin was standing in front of her only in a bra and Lexa had not prepared her mind for the sight.

“Lexa, blink.” Clarke said, an amused smirk on her lips.

Lexa shook her head, and blushed, “I apologize for staring,” she muttered.

But Clarke just shrugged, “I don’t mind. It’s actually kind of flattering.”

“You’re very beautiful Clarke,” Lexa stated, her voice huskier than intended.

And then Clarke’s lips were on hers, Clarke was straddling her lap and Lexa was being pushed back onto the bed. Lexa quickly got lost in the kiss. Something that happened almost every time Clarke’s lips touched hers.

She felt Clarke’s hand tangle in her hair, she felt her breath against her lips and her body against hers. Everything about Clarke made her body hum with excitement.

“We. Should. Be. At the. Lake.” Lexa muttered between kisses.

Clarke trailed her lips to Lexa’s neck and the brunette moaned quietly when she felt Clarke start to suck. “Do you really want to go to the Lake?” Clarke asked, never taking her lips from Lexa’s skin.

“Gods no.” Lexa groaned and Clarke chuckled.

“Me too. They can miss us for half an hour.”

Soon Lexa’s shirt accompanied Clarke’s on the floor and it was only when Lexa felt Clarke’s fingers tugging at the top of her shorts did she freeze. Clarke immediately stopped what she was doing, retracting her lips from Lexa’s.

“I’m sorry, do you not want too?” Clarke asked, searching Lexa’s eyes for an answer. They were wild and dilated and _hungry_.

“No, no. I do,” Lexa assured, “But do you?”

“Lex, my hand was half way into your shorts,” she reminded lightly.

“I just wanted to be sure.”

“I know.”

Then they were kissing again, and for once in Lexa’s life, she was late for something.

* * *

When Clarke and Lexa finally made it to the Lake, grins were etched onto both of their lips.

Everyone, including Anya and Lincoln were in the water except for Octavia and Raven who had opted to sunbathe instead. They were stretched out on their towels with sunglasses protecting their eyes.

“Look who finally made it,” Raven said as she spotted them.

“Hey guys,” Clarke said.

“Octavia, Raven,” Lexa nodded.

She and Lexa laid out their towels next to Raven and Octavia’s, making a line of them. Clarke didn’t think she’s ever seen someone wear a one-piece suit so well.

“What game are they playing?” Clarke asked, gesturing to the water where Bellamy had just tackled Anya into the water to try and get a ball from her.

“Gods knows,” Octavia said with a wave of her hand. “When you’ve got a group of competitive demi gods and a ball you can make some kind of a competition in seconds. Especially if Anya and Bellamy are both involved. I’m just waiting until you need to heal someone.”

“I’m sure it won’t come to that,” Clarke said. Just then, in the water Lincoln picked up Jasper and threw him, “…Or not,” she added in second thought.

Clarke and Lexa stripped out of their shorts and t-shirts before settling down onto their towels. Clarke rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes contently.

“Why were you guys so late anyway?” Raven asked absently.

“…Uh, it was busy at the Infirmary.” Clarke lied.

Octavia sat up then, she lifted her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head so she could stare at Lexa and Clarke suspiciously.

And a second later she exclaimed, “Oh my gods you guys had sex!”

“Shhh!” Clarke hushed. Luckily no one in the water seemed to hear.

All four girls were now sitting up and both Clarke and Lexa were sporting impressive blushes.

“Gods, how did I not notice that massive hickey on your neck Lexa?” Raven asked.

Lexa’s hand slapped over her neck, “Clarke,” she hissed and Octavia and Raven started laughing.

“I’m sorry!” Clarke apologized.

“No you’re not,” Lexa accused and Clarke grinned.

“Yeah you’re right,” she shrugged.

“You two are disgusting,” Raven stated, eyeing the couple as Clarke pressed a comforting kiss to Lexa’s cheek with the promise of helping her cover it up later.

“How did you even know?” Clarke asked Octavia.

“Please, I’m a daughter of Aphrodite, I can just tell these things.”

Clarke scoffed, “And is that why it took you so long to do anything about your huge crush on Raven?” Lexa laughed and Octavia glared.

“Actually,” Lexa added, “I think it was Raven who kissed Octavia first, if my memory serves me correctly.”

They burst out laughing, including Raven. Octavia just crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. “Fuck you guys.”

Just then Monty jogged over to them, shaking his hair to get rid of some of the water. He snatched his towel off of the sand and shook it out before wrapping it around his shoulders.

“Hey guys, so what are we talking about?” he asked as ne knelt in the sand next to Lexa.

“Octavia and Raven,” Lexa stated.

“Thanks Lexa.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Well I’m not talking about this anymore,” Octavia said, she stood up and readjusted her bikini. “I’m going swimming.”

And then she was jogging off towards the water and Raven didn’t even bother to hide her staring.

“I honestly still don’t know how it took you two so long to get together,” Lexa said glancing at Raven, “I didn’t even talk to you guys much then and I could tell that you liked each other.” Clarke snickered.

Raven stood up too and stormed towards the water, shouting over her shoulder, “I don’t want to talk to you people anymore either!”

In the water Clarke saw Raven jump onto Octavia’s back and pepper kisses on her cheek. She may enjoy teasing her friends about their relationship but she was very happy that they had finally done something about their feelings for each other, and she hadn’t even known them very long.

Monty looked between Lexa and Clarke, still very confused about what was happening. “Girls are weird,” he muttered.

And Clarke could only agree, “You’re right there Monty.”

* * *

Time at Camp Ark seemed like much more than it really was; Clarke felt like she had known her new friends for years rather than months. Time at the Camp also went by very quickly; too quickly in fact, and soon it was only a few more days until the school year began again.

Clarke was sat on her bed with her knees pulled up against her chest and her two backpacks at the bottom of her bed. She had just finished packing them and now she couldn’t be in a worse mood if she tried.

She didn’t want to leave the Camp. But her mother insisted that she complete her Junior school year, and while she could see why her mom would want her to do that, it didn’t make leaving any easier. It didn’t make leaving her friends easier. It didn’t make leaving _Lexa_ easier.

There was still a few hours until she had to go home. Monty was driving her back; he said it would be like they were completing the circle if he did, so she agreed.

“Today is your last day at Camp and you’re spending it in your Cabin.”

Clarke glanced up to see Lexa standing by her door, she was leaning casually against the doorframe a lazy smile on her lips.

“I was just packing,” Clarke said.

“You should have said and I would have come and helped.” Lexa said as she moved further into the room.

“You really would have packed with me? It’s so boring.”

“It is,” Lexa agreed, “But you’re not.”

Clarke grinned, “When did you get so smooth?”

Lexa shrugged, “Maybe the Gods gave it to me as a gift,” she said and Clarke laughed.

Lexa gestured for Clarke to shuffle over on her bed; she pressed her side up against the wall so that Lexa could sit next to her.

“I don’t want to go back to school,” Clarke sighed, “I hate school. I wish I could just stay at Camp.”

“We have school here too,” Lexa reminded.

Clarke shrugged, “I know, I’m just going to miss you,” she admitted.

“I will miss you too Clarke.” Lexa said softly, and when Clarke rested her head on her shoulder, Lexa tilted hers to rest on top of Clarke’s head.

“We can still text and stuff though, and call.”

“I do not have a phone,” Lexa reminded. She never had many friends and she barely ever left Camp, she had never needed one before.

“Oh yeah.”

“I am sure Raven will be able to create something,” Lexa assured, “And if not there’s always Iris messaging.”

“Unfortunately I don’t have enough drachma for that,” Clarke reminded, “We should ask Raven about that phone later,” she said and Lexa nodded.

“Perhaps you will be able to visit in your holidays,” Lexa suggested.

“And you could visit me in Sacramento.”

“Are you sure your mother would not mind?” she asked hesitantly.

Clarke shook her head, “She works all the time, and she’s hardly ever in the house. Besides she’ll love you.”

Lexa chuckled, “Whatever you say.”

“So is that a yes?”

“It’s definitely a yes.”

* * *

The Pavilion wasn’t very busy when Clarke and Lexa arrived, because there isn’t necessarily a set time for lunch and people just come and go as they please from 12:00 to 1:30.

But today the gang planned to eat their meal together today because it was Clarke’s last day. The others that were leaving were going either the next day or the day after that.

Everyone was already sat down. Jasper was biting into a large piece of chicken, Bellamy was sipping from his goblet, Octavia was just sitting down after making her tribute to the Gods, and Raven and Monty were in deep conversation about what they were working on in the Forge.

Lexa and Clarke both snatched up a plate from the serving table that was set up for lunches before heading to the table. They said hello then moved to the fire where they dropped in a few pieces of their food as their tributes before going back to their table to sitting down.

“You guys are late,” Raven noted a small smirk on her lips and it didn’t take a genius to guess what she was thinking.

“We’re not late,” Clarke said, “You were all just early.”

“They were having sex,” Raven whispered loudly to Octavia.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the girl’s antics but didn’t deny it. Lexa didn’t either. Not because it was true but because neither wanted to admit to their friends that they had spent the last half an hour huddled in Clarke’s bed telling the other how much they were going to miss them.

“So are you excited to be going home?” Bellamy asked, cutting off whatever teasing Raven was going to say next.

“I kind of am, it will be nice to see my mom, but other than that I wish I could just stay here for the school year,” Clarke told them.

“Don’t worry it’s not that great,” Bellamy said, “They make us have classes on Saturday’s, who does that?”

“That does suck,” Clarke chuckled. “So Jasper, Monty, Raven are you guys looking forward to going home?” she asked before taking a bite of her salad.

Monty shrugged, “I guess, I mean I’m not looking forward to being shoved into lockers again but other than that it should be fine.”

“Dude you’re a freaking child of Hephaestus, you shouldn’t let them beat you up like that,” Bellamy said.

“I don’t like to make a scene,” Monty shrugged, “Besides it’s not like I can just whip out my sword and kill them like you can with monsters.”

“You could probably bring your sword,” Lexa said, “They probably wouldn’t see it with the Mist,” she mused.

“I’m not going to kill anyone.”

“He does have a point,” Octavia said.

“Do you need me to come over there and beat their ass’s because Washington is not that far from Oregon, I could be at your school in a few hours.”

“I appreciate the thought but having someone else fight my battles for me is not something that I think will help. Maybe I’ll just mess with their cars a little,” he shrugged.

Jasper slapped him on the back, “That’s what I like to hear. Nothing wrong with a little revenge.”

“Anyway, lets stop talking about my bullies now, I still have like four days until I have to see them again.”

“Ok,” Raven agreed easily, “Other than missing O like crazy for a few months, I’m actually kind of looking forward to my last year,” she admitted.

“You would, nerd,” Octavia nudged her shoulder against Raven’s affectionately.

“A nerd and proud people. A nerd and proud.” Raven held her hand out for Monty to fist bump and she winked at him when he did.

“Some of us are not so lucky,” Jasper said, “I have two years left and they are going to be hell.”

“I’m with you there,” Clarke agreed.

“Maybe if you listened in class you’d do better,” Raven retorted.

“I listen,” Jasper shot back.

Raven rolled her eyes because she’s never been in a class with the boy but she knew he was lying, “No you don’t.”

He shrugged, “Eh, I know.”

Clarke glanced around the table at her friends. Lexa and Monty were now giving Jasper advice on how to listen in class. Bellamy was trying to throw pieces of chicken into Octavia’s mouth and Raven was doing everything in her power to make Octavia miss.

They were a group people with Gods for parents but they were also just teenagers and Clarke was going to miss every one of them.

* * *

Clarke stood by the Camp Gates with Lexa by her side. Her two backpacks were at her feet and her quiver and bow were strapped across her chest.  All her friends were around her, she had already said goodbye to her Cabin mates and Lincoln and Anya and she didn’t want to say goodbye again.  

Octavia stepped up first, “I’m going to miss you blondey,” she said. “Whose ass am I going to kick at sword fighting now?”

Clarke laughed, “I’m sure you’ll manage to find someone, the satyrs would probably be up for it.”

“Not the same blondey,” Octavia told her before pulling her into a hug. Raven joined in and when they pulled away she kept an arm on Clarke’s bicep.

“I’ll get working on that phone for Lexa pronto,” she promised.

Clarke grinned, “Thanks Raven, you’re the best.”

“I know,” she winked.

“I’ll miss that modesty,” Clarke chuckled.

“Don’t you know it.”

Bellamy patted her on the back, then hugged her tightly. Clarke wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed back.

“Now blondey, if you and Lexa ever brea-“ he grunted as Octavia elbowed her brother hard in the side.

“Don’t be an ass Bell.”

“I was kidding, I was just kidding,” he said grunted, clutching his side. He straightened up, and threw an arm over Clarke's shoulders, “I hope you come back next summer.”

“Oh I definitely will be.”

“Now I’d say more but your girlfriend looks like she wants to talk to you.” He said.

He nodded his head towards Lexa, who had moved slightly to the side during Clarke’s goodbyes. Clarke turned to see Lexa biting her lip. Raven muttered something about giving them a bit of privacy, so the group of people moved over a few meters while Clarke and Lexa moved away from them too.

They spoke quietly, so it was just them that could hear and their friends were doing their best not to listen.

“I’m going to miss you,” Clarke said, her voice filled with emotion.

“I will miss you too."

“As soon as Raven gives you that phone you call me, ok? You have my number.”

Lexa chuckled, “Of course I will.”

“Good.” Clarke nodded.

And then she brought their lips together in a searing kiss. One where Clarke really tried to show Lexa how much she really would miss her, how much she meant to her, and one where Lexa tried to tell her the same thing.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, “You know that this is not the end,” she said, her voice light and slightly teasing, and then Clarke realised she was crying.

“I don’t know why I’m crying right now,” she laughed through her tears, “I didn’t mean too. I didn’t want your last image of me being a sobbing mess.”

Lexa rubbed her thumb across Clarke’s cheek, “You always look beautiful to me.”

“Gods you’re so smooth. I hate it and I love it,” Clarke chuckled and Lexa joined in. She pecked Clarke’s lips again. “I should…I should probably go now, or I’ll never leave.”

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. “Ok.”

They separated and Clarke wiped her eyes again. She glanced over at their group of friends who had noticed them move and were now looking in their direction.

“You ready to go Clarke?” Monty asked.

“Yeah I’m ready.”

Monty picked up one of Clarke’s bags and she picked up the other. Monty stood next to his bike and kicked the stand back so that he could wheel it next to him. Then Clarke pressed a final kiss to Lexa’s lips and the two walked through the arch.

Lexa let out a shaky sigh as Clarke disappeared through the Gate. She had silently wondered if things would go back to how they were before Clarke Griffin came into all their lives, if she would go back to having only Lincoln, Indra and Anya for friends, if Clarke’s friends wouldn’t like her anymore now that they didn’t have a person in common.

But then Octavia threaded her arm through Lexa’s and those worries began to dissipate.

“Don’t worry Commander, the year will go by quickly and your girlfriend will be back in no time,” she said assuredly.

A small smile appeared on Lexa’s lips at the girls words. “I hope so.”

* * *

The road was exactly the same as always and even though it was the same place that Clarke had been attacked by metal birds and gotten in a taxi with smelly no eyed crazy ladies, she was feeling quite nostalgic.

Monty attached Clarke’s bags to the sides of his bike, which was now all fixed up. He handed Clarke a helmet and placed his own on his head. Clarke climbed on the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She let out a loud sigh.

“Are you alright?” Monty asked gently.

“I’m fine. I just can’t believe I’m going home,” she said.

“Well look on the bright side.”

“There’s a bright side?”

Monty nodded, “At least there’s no birds.”

Clarke threw her head back and laughed. “Yeah you’re right, at least there’s no birds.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this fic and it was so much fun to recreate the Percy Jackson world, so I've decided to keep writing one shots for this universe, just in case people want to look out for those in the future. For the first one I'm thinking maybe a chariot race? We'll see. 
> 
> Edit: feel free to leave one shot ideas in the comments
> 
> And for my next big fic I've decided to write a clexa dragon rider au, now the question about this one is, should there be Octaven or no Octaven? 
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/) and ask me questions and stuff.


End file.
